By the Pricking of my Thumbs
by Penpusher
Summary: Sequel to AMIP. Harry goes on a quest to a lost Mayan city, Ginny meets a mysterious stranger, and we find out what Sirius is up to. R-rated for seriousness of content (not for kiddies). *EPILOGUE NOW POSTED*
1. Prologue

**I'm afraid I can't remember whether Heathrow has a viewing gallery in Terminal One – I seem to remember looking out of one in Terminal Four, but that's a slightly different situation.Anyway, for the purposes of this Prologue, Heathrow Terminal One has an extensive viewing gallery.**

# _"By the Pricking of my Thumbs" ___

### Prologue:

"George!For goodness sake, will you hurry up?You've got to be there at least an hour before your flight to check in your baggage – at least, that's what the ticket says – and we're never going to make it through the traffic if you don't get moving!"Ginny was virtually jumping up and down in frustration.Harry, sitting quietly behind the steering wheel of Fred's small hatchback, chuckled to himself as George, head down and cringing, dragged the last of his luggage out of the house and flung it unceremoniously into the boot of the car.

"Finally!" exclaimed his sister, as he practically fell into the back seat, fumbling for the seatbelt.He scowled at her.

"I still don't see why I couldn't just Apparate or Port."Ginny frowned.

"Look, Fred went over this twenty times – you're supposed to be a Muggle.Muggles use planes and boats and trains."

"And cars." added Harry innocently, starting the engine, "Don't forget cars."Ginny turned to glare at him, but didn't comment.

"Have you got your Passport?" she turned back to George as Harry put the key in the ignition.George turned naïve wide eyes towards his sister.

"What's a Passport?" he asked, cluelessly.

"That little red booklet Fred brought back from the Ministry for you." supplied Harry helpfully, revving the engine. "You know – the thing he said was the final result of his three-month stint in Forgeries!"

"And don't you start now, Harry Potter!" Ginny turned on him almost spitting, like a small red-furred wildcat, "I've had quite enough trouble this morning sorting out this pitiful excuse for a wizard who thinks he can pack, without any backchat from you."Harry caught George's eye in the rear-view mirror and bit his lips in an effort not to smile.George winked, and Harry, momentarily distracted, almost took the gatepost with him as he backed the car out of the driveway.

"Harry!Just watch where you're going – this isn't the Knight Bus, you know!"Ginny berated him.George grinned behind his hand and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I thought you told me I was supposed to be a Muggle!" he protested in a hurt tone, "If I'm a Muggle, then I'm no sort of excuse for a wizard, never mind a pitiful one."Ginny almost bared her teeth at him, but thought better of it.

"Until you learn the difference between essentials and … "

"You've obviously never been on the Knight Bus, my love, if you think I drive like Ernie Prang." said Harry talking over her in a conversational tone of voice.

"I never said I had …"

"And another thing."George's aggrieved tones cut across Ginny's reply. "I've packed more cases than you've had Fizzing Wizbees, and I've never left anything behind.Well, anything important anyway."

"Oh no?What about that time you …"

"And besides," interrupted Harry, his mouth twitching with suppressed laughter, "The Knight Bus is a completely different prospect: diesel engine, magically enhanced steering, absolutely loaded with Get Out of My Face charms …"

"I'm a seasoned traveller, I am." continued George loudly, "I don't need a nanny to …"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?"Ginny was almost beside herself as the two men gave way to laughter, "Honestly, you're just as bad as when we were at school. Why do I bother?" 

"Ah!" said Harry, throwing an arm around her shoulder, still laughing, "You bother because you love me, that's why."

"Sometimes I … Harry, watch out!""Narrowly missing an oncoming Volvo, Harry hastily put both hands back on the steering wheel and concentrated on driving.George was mumbling to himself.

"_Orationem Gallo … orationem gallo …_ Hey, this wretched charm Fred taught me doesn't work!"

"That's because it isn't _Gallo_, it's _Arabilis_ – _Gallo_ will get you speaking Irish!"Harry carefully moved on to the motorway and put his foot down. "Besides, there are an awful lot of Arab languages and unless you're a bit more specific, you'll get an embarrassing mish-mash of all of them!"George grumbled and went back to his book.Ginny looked over her shoulder at the title and read "Make Yourself Instantly Iranian – a Wizarding Guide to Acting the Part".She smiled – George obviously had a long way to go.

The journey was just like any Muggle airport run, but it was new to the gang who were used to travelling rather more colourfully by broomstick or, latterly, by Portkey or Apparation.However, on arrival at Heathrow, the general opinion was of sheer amazement at the Muggles who managed to do this commute several times in a week.

"It's so inefficient!" complained Ginny, as she and George waited for the Courtesy Bus.Harry was just parking the car. "The least they could do is provide some kind of assistance with the luggage."

"They do." replied Harry, joining them, "They're called trolleys.You'll see them when we get to the airport building." 

But by the time they had got to Terminal 1, trolleys were the last thing on Ginny's mind.The bustle of travellers rushing to and from Departure Gates, the groups of bad-tempered people in uniform, the endless indecipherable blaring through the tannoy, and the confusing array of monitors whose contents changed even as you were reading them startled even George into silence.

"Come on." said Harry.Having miraculously found a trolley, without having to resort to either unauthorised magic or gratuitous violence, he was piling George's luggage on it.He smiled at their confusion.

"We've got plenty of time – the plane doesn't go for another hour.Let's get this stuff checked in and we'll go for a coffee."

Twenty minutes later found them sitting at a formica table drinking Kenco filter coffee and nibbling at biscuits.George was beginning to recover from the shock.

"I can't believe Muggles actually live like this all the time."He was shaking his head in bewilderment.Ginny's face was serious.

"I've never felt particularly sorry for them before," she added, "But now I see what they have to live with – well, my heart goes out to them." She bit into her jam donut, then looked at it, frowning.

"And if this is the sort of thing they have to contend with for lunch, I'm even sorrier!"

Harry laughed, taking a swallow of coffee.

"Neither of you have ever visited an airport before, have you?"They shook their heads.

"But you have, Harry." replied George, "How come?"Harry shrugged.

"Well, I travel to some pretty out of the way places, you know." he said, easily, "Sometimes it's actually less hassle to travel Muggle-style all the way than have to go into detailed and unlikely explanations to justify a stretch covered by broomstick or Portkey.George, I think that was the call for your plane."The others had only registered a garbled sort of racket through the tannoy, sounding like an asthmatic bullfrog shouting into the shallow end of a large swimming pool, but to Harry this apparently made some kind of sense.Obediently, they followed him as he made his way towards the correct Departure Gate.

"George," muttered Ginny worriedly, "How on earth are you going to keep up this pretence of being a muggle once you get to- wherever it is your're going?You'll stand out like a sore thumb."George grinned.

"Don't fret, sister-mine." he replied, "The Wizard Embassy are sending a representative to meet me and sort out all my day to day needs.I'll be fine!"And with that he kissed her briefly on the cheek and wrung Harry's hand in farewell.

"Good luck, mate." Harry clapped him on the shoulder, "Take care – and try not to get any U.U.M. Notices.This time it could mean more than just a fine!"Ignoring that, George returned Harry's salutation and, turning on his heel, went through the gate.Harry shook his head.

"An Embassy escort?Hah!It'll be twice as obvious that George is no muggle if he's accompanied by one of those idiots!"But Ginny wasn't listening.

"It's not George who needs to worry about Unauthorised Use of Magic Notices." She muttered as they watched her brother disappear into the crowd.Harry slung an arm around her shoulder as they started to move away.

"You're not still worried about that, are you?"She shrugged.

"Sometimes, yes." she replied, "It would only take one slip and I'd be … Oh, Harry, let's watch him get on the 'plane!"Ginny suddenly took off for the Observation Gallery where she could plainly see a number of people, including George, walking across the tarmac towards the huge 747.Although it was unlikely that he would see them, they stood waving like maniacs until Harry glanced briefly at a figure standing quite still at the other end of the Viewing Window, looked away then looked back again, frowning in disbelief.As he stared, the figure turned slowly round to face him and smiled ironically, raising a hand in salutation.Harry tapped Ginny on the shoulder.

"Ginny," he began, "Do you …"Abruptly, pandemonium broke out around them.The tannoy began blaring incomprehensible instructions at a far greater volume than before, accompanied by a number of wailing klaxons, shouting officials, and running air stewardesses.Ginny saw other people standing on the Observation Gallery being physically pulled away from the windows by staff, and turned to Harry just in time to see him finishing an incantation.

"I've put an Everyday charm on us." He explained, "I think we can probably look after ourselves better than anyone else here today."He turned worried eyes to her.

"Ginny, quickly: do you recognise that man over there?On the other side of the window?"She followed his gaze and gasped, her hand to her mouth.

"Great Merlin!Harry, it's Peter Pettigrew!"Harry nodded grimly, his mouth hardening into a straight line.

"What's he doing here, I wonder?"

As if in answer, a shadow fell over the window and the two wizards looked up sharply.Ginny's mouth fell open and she grabbed at Harry's arm in shock.

"Harry, that 'plane – it's coming straight for us!"Sure enough, a huge cargo plane was coming in much too low, much too fast and apparently straight for the Terminal Building.Harry, his wand already out, was making several swift passes through the air.

"_Praetidictio vaticinium_." he muttered, watching the scene in front of him keenly.Dotted white lines, angles and arrows started to form over the ground, the air in between and the cargo plane, just like an architect's diagram.Harry studied the lines for a second, then shook his head, horror dawning in his eyes.

"It's not going to hit us, Ginny.If it doesn't change course immediately, it's going to take out that Boeing down there: the one George is on!"Harry wasted no more time.Vaulting the safety rail, he ran as close to the glass as he could get, raised his wand and started intoning, trying to get a fix on the rogue plane.Ginny joined him almost immediately, but kept quiet so as not to distract him.The plane wasn't slowing any and Harry frowned, biting his lip in concentration.

"I can't get a grip!" he gasped, panting with effort, "It's too heavy for a Stasis Charm, and it's moving too fast for me to catch it with an Anti-Gravity Hex!"He raised his wand again.

"Keep trying – you have to!" screamed Ginny, white-faced with fear.She grabbed his arm again and suddenly Harry's mind cleared.He could see the scene before him as if in a black-and-white negative, and all the possibilities of its destiny flashed before him.He saw the smoke and conflagration as the cargo plane ploughed into the barely moving Boeing and exploded; he saw it shiver in mid-air and drop to the ground just in front of the passenger plane, engulfing both in an inferno of burning fuel oil; he saw it lift its nose momentarily – just enough to send it smashing through the thick glass of the gallery window, crushing staff and travellers alike to pulp, reducing the terminal building to rubble; - and he saw it change course in mid-air, turning to avoid both buildings and machines, landing safely on an unused part of the runway.

Harry turned to his girlfriend and took her hand in his.Abruptly, power surged through his body towards his wand arm, and a jet of purple light shot from the end, dividing as it met the unyielding surface of the cargo plane to make a gleaming purple cage around its immense bulk.Ginny clung to Harry's hand with all her might, pouring all the resources of her considerable talent into his mind, watching in fear and then incredible relief as the cargo plane slowly, ponderously lifted its nose, changed course and came in to land harmlessly on the tarmac.The next thing she saw was the shadow of a passenger plane going past the window: George's Boeing 747 had kept to its take-off window.

She felt a drag on her hand and glanced down at Harry in concern.He had slid down the window in exhaustion and was sitting with his head bowed, trying to get his breath back.She knelt down at his side, putting an arm around his shoulders, running her fingers soothingly through the black hair falling over his face.He glanced up at her and sighed.

"Ye gods, that was hard, Ginny." He breathed, with scarcely enough energy to hold his head up, "Without your help, I don't think I could – " Without finishing the sentence, he turned sharply towards the other end of the Observation Gallery.The figure of Peter Pettigrew had disappeared.

"Hey, you!"A loud shout interrupted them and they turned towards the sound.A uniformed official was gesturing angrily at them.

"The area behind the safety rail's out of bounds – can't you read the signs? And what are you doing here anyway?The Observation Gallery's been cleared already – if that plane had crashed into the building, you'd have been the first to go!"Ginny's face reddened with annoyance, and she opened her mouth to protest, but Harry laid a gentle hand on her arm, levering himself to his feet with difficulty.

"Ah, but it _didn't_ crash.And in the end, that's all that matters – isn't it?"Leaning on Ginny and smiling benignly at the bemused official, Harry exited quietly, stage left.

"Ah!They're back.He got off okay then, did he?"The voice was Lee's, delivered over the rim of a hot mug of tea, and Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen of Harry's House to a universal smile from all its current occupants.

"Traffic bad was it?You look just about all-in."This was from Fred.Fred no longer lived in Harry's House, having moved into a flat a couple of miles east of St. John's Wood, near Mornington Crescent, but this in no way prevented him from treating his old stamping ground as a second home when he felt so inclined.In fact, the other residents scarcely noticed the change, particularly when George, having been evicted from his brother Ron's flat in favour of Hermione, promptly took over the vacant room.Lee and Oliver had also been made homeless by the marriage, but had also transferred their belongings (and their lives) to Harry's House, much to the delight of its owner.It made up a little for losing Hermione.

Oliver waved his wand in the direction of the teapot and two fresh mugs of steaming tea floated over to the new arrivals.Harry sank gratefully into a chair and Ginny threw the car keys into Fred's lap before sipping gratefully at the hot liquid.Fred leaned forward curiously.

"Harry, has anything happened?" he asked in a quiet voice, "George is okay, isn't he?You didn't have any sort of – accident?"Ginny smiled wryly.

"Prevented one, more like, Fred." she replied, giving Harry a chance to gather his wits."Harry here has just averted potentially one of the worst aviation disasters to happen at any of the world's major airports – and he'll never get any of the credit!" 

"I had a good deal of help from you." Harry responded, having sunk half of his tea and sat back in the chair, feeling slightly more human.Between them, Harry and Ginny told the story of the near catastrophe, reassuring their friends that George's plane had simply continued on its journey, unaware of its near miss.

"You say you saw Peter Pettigrew." Fred's tone was casual, but a muscle twitched in his jaw.Harry nodded.

"It couldn't have been anyone else – I saw his hand." He shuddered, remembering how and when Pettigrew had received that particular appendage.Fred nodded slowly, but said no more.

"And George doesn't know how near a thing it was?" Lee asked Ginny, "Perhaps someone ought to tell him.After all, it might have something to do with the job he's on?"He looked questioningly at Fred, but received no answer.

"I've sent an owl to George telling him what happened," Ginny said, "But seeing as he'll be travelling for at least 24 hours, I sent it to his destination address with instructions to wait for him.It'll be a little while before he'll be able to reply."Oliver rose to his feet with a purposeful look on his face, pointed his wand at the tea things and began to clear away.While they were washing themselves up, he went to investigate the contents of the fridge, exclaiming in triumph on finding 1lb of minced pork and a couple of red peppers.

"Who's in for supper tonight?" he demanded over his shoulder.The response was unanimous, including Fred.

"Okay, I'll cook." he said, still investigating the food supplies.Ginny leaped up in guilty consternation.

"Oh, Oliver, no!" she protested, "It's my turn to feed everyone tonight – you do far more than your fair share!"He shrugged, using his wand to empty a small cupboard of its stock of tins.Everyone ducked as they floated towards the now clear kitchen table.

"I only got back last week after two exhausting months in Transylvania."He began, "I'm sick of travelling, sick of Quidditch and – most importantly – sick of hotel food.While I'm home, I want to taste real home cooking."

"Oh?" replied Ginny, in mock offence, "And is my food not "real" enough for you, then?"Oliver stopped opening tins long enough to put a companionable arm around her shoulders.

"Ginny, my dear," he said, charm oozing from every pore, "I love everything about you, including your stupendous cooking …"

"But you don't want to eat any of it?"

"Let me finish.I said I love your cooking, but seeing as I'm away for so much of the year, and I'm so grateful to you guys for keeping things sorted for me while I'm on tour, I feel I should really pull my weight when I'm home.I really don't mind cooking – it's shopping I can't stand!"He pointed his wand at some onions, which floated gently over to a wooden board where a sharp knife began to dice them.Ginny hugged him.

"You're sweet," she said.He grimaced at the adjective, but went on gamely.

"And, of course, there is the little matter of my cooking being streets better than anyone else's!"He ducked as wands were drawn and flying objects hurtled towards him from all corners of the room.

"Okay, okay, I give in!" he shouted from under the table, "Now, will somebody please call off the ironmongery and peel some potatoes for me?I've never been able to master that charm!"

Harry was rather quiet for the rest of that evening.Ginny didn't pressure him, but she was curious.As soon as was decently possible, she retired to their bathroom to take a shower, and was relieved when she heard Harry's distinctive tread coming into their bedroom.She stepped out of the warm spray and wrapped a large fluffy towel around herself, running a hand through her damp hair.

"Hi!" she greeted him, padding into the bedroom like a sleek ginger cat.For once he did not react to her inadequate attire, but merely nodded and continued to sit on the bed, his chin in his hands, brooding.She paused for a moment, then sank down next to him and ran her hands over his shoulders and back, smoothing the taut muscles, her thumbs finding the pressure points.He groaned quietly and wriggled against the movement, feeling the tension drain out of him.

"Before I became a singer, I worked as a masseuse." She whispered, her lips just grazing his ear.He smiled, his eyes closed.

"And where was that?"Her hands started to work downwards.

"Oh, a little place you and Ron are quite familiar with.In Soho.It's called Luscious Linda's Les…"

"Minx!"Harry turned quickly, grabbing her upper arms and twisting so that she was suddenly beneath him on the bed, "That's a Portkey Exchange for the World Wizarding Library, as well you … wait a minute.How _do_ you know about that?You weren't with us that day."Ginny giggled, pleased to have achieved his undivided attention at last.

"I have my sources," she teased, "And besides – you didn't really think I'd be content with the Harry Potter version of 'Life Before Ginny', did you?I've been asking around."

"And what have you discovered?"Interested, Harry relaxed his deathgrip and leaned on one elbow.Ginny crowed with laughter.

"Oho, you'd be gobsmacked at the scandal I've managed to uncover.Rita Skeeter would have a field day, I'm telling you.Skeletons in the cupboard?You've got whole cemeteries of them.Scandal?Enough to keep the Daily Prophet in business for a year!"

"Really?"

"Actually, no."She sighed and gave him a crestfallen look. "Disappointingly, no one seems to have any dirt whatsoever on you.Not even so much as a Broomstick Speeding Offence."She sighed and started to sit up. "I guess I shall have to go to LA and ask Neville."She found herself pinned to the bed again by a grinning Harry.

"Not right now, you won't!"

"Oh really?"Ginny turned innocent brown eyes to him, "Did you have something else in mind then?"

"Uh huh."

"Would you care to enlighten me as to what?"Still smiling, Harry bent his elbows to bring his mouth down on to hers, only to find himself unexpectedly flipped over on his back, straddled by two slim legs with his arms pinioned above his head.

"You were saying?" she continued, sweetly.He laughed, raising his eyebrows as her towel, thoroughly loosened by the exercise, slipped further and further down.She made no attempt to stop it.

"You know," she said conversationally, smiling down at him, "It's just as well this mind-melding thing doesn't involve telepathy at any other time.I'm so much smaller and slighter, I would never have been able to get the better of you like that if I hadn't had surprise on my side."Harry's smile faded slightly and his eyes clouded over.Ginny nodded to herself.

"I thought so." she said out loud, climbing off him and re-fastening her towel.

"Hey!" he protested, "I liked it better before."She made a face at him and held up a stern finger.

"Harry Potter, don't try to change the subject." she began, "You've been deep in thought all evening.You stuffed down Oliver's delicious meal without a word, hardly drank any wine – even though it was a very good Rumanian red which Charlie left here, refused coffee, and now this preoccupation has even put you off your stride in the nookie department!"

"Who says?" demanded Harry, leaping up off the bed in outrage.He reached for her."Nothing puts me off sex with you!"One arm wound firmly around her waist, Harry used the other hand to grasp her jaw, dipping his head to once more try to kiss her.Ginny wriggled free, somehow retaining her towel.

"Yeah, yeah." she smiled, "Save the macho posturing for someone who likes that sort of thing."Her smile faded and she sat down again.

"Seriously, my love, something's bothering you about this afternoon."Her huge brown eyes looked limpidly into his bright green ones, "If you can't share it with me, who _can _you share it with?"Harry paused for a moment, drinking in the elfin beauty of her face with its high cheekbones, pale skin dusted with freckles and full, pouting lips.He sighed.

"Okay, Ginny, it's this way."He frowned, stroking his bottom lip with his index finger. "Pettigrew was on the Observation Gallery the same time as us, right?Now that's just too much of a coincidence for me to swallow – he had to have something to do with the cargo plane going haywire.Okay, say he was there specifically to cause a serious accident.Why do it in the full view of two wizards powerful enough to avert the crisis?Surely he could have picked a better time to cause mayhem sometime after we'd left the place."Ginny was pacing about the room shaking her head.

"No, Harry, that's not how I read it at all." she protested, "I don't think this was a random act in any manner of being.I think George was his target – and if we hadn't been there, Pettigrew would have succeeded in taking him out.That's why it's so important that we contact George as soon as possible: he must be in terrible danger."

"Hmm."Harry sounded not totally convinced. "Ginny, I know what you're saying makes sense, but somehow I just can't totally buy it."She frowned in exasperation and spread her hands wide.

"Harry, what other explanation could there be?"He shook his head.

"I don't know," he replied, "But I can't help thinking that there's more to this than meets the eye."Smiling, Ginny knelt in front of him and gently brushed the untidy dark hair away from his face.

"Do you know," she began, softly, "I never thought I'd see the day when a plump, balding, cowardly, incompetent wizard would occupy your attention while I was in the room – particularly in my current state of undress.Harry Potter, are you losing your touch?"In answer, Harry tilted her chin towards him and kissed her deeply, pulling gently at the towel as he did so.

"Pettigrew can go hang himself." he whispered, running his lips over her ear, "I'm not interested in wizards, only witches.Beautiful, red-haired witches who drive me absolutely wild, both in and out of bed!"He paused to pull his teeshirt over his head.He was starting to lose his deep California tan, but he was still as muscular as ever.Ginny looped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth down on to hers as they sank into the depths of the duvet.

"Prove it!" she whispered seductively, writhing sinuously beneath him.He proceeded to do just that.


	2. Business as Usual

**Thanks loads to all who reviewed the Prologue.Hello again, PEZ and Xavien: I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while to find out about Sirius.**

**GinnyPotter: Thanks for the support.Perish the thought – I would never dare to kill George – would I??**

**Hi PJ!Nice to hear from you again.Umm … I can't find where Harry says he's killed Wormtail in Chapter 8 of AMIP, but I could be going blind.If I am, that's a rather serious error, as Wormtail turns up in chapter 9 at Stonehenge!**

Thanks for the encouragement, Keith.Heathrow as the seventh circle of hell – hmm!Not bad.A bit surreal for the present fic, but maybe in future …

# _"By the Pricking of my Thumbs" ___

## By Penpusher

### Chapter Two: Business as Usual

Peering myopically out of eyes encrusted with sleep and yawning widely enough to dislocate his jaw, Oliver Wood padded into the large kitchen, fumbled for his wand and waved it vaguely at the kettle.As it obediently began to fill itself, he ambled over to the window and drew the curtains, raking his fingers through his hair and gazing out into the large garden beyond.He had to admit, the landscape certainly had changed since Harry had come home.

For several years while its owner had been in California, the garden of Harry's House had grown into something resembling a tropical rainforest.Impenetrable brushwood and trees taller than they strictly ought to have been had set Harry's magical antennae quivering as soon as he had returned, but even he hadn't been totally prepared for what they had found half-hidden behind the undergrowth.Oliver had not been personally involved in the high jinx of the summer having been on tour with the Singapore Swifts, the Quidditch team for which he had been keeper for a time and now managed.However, on his return he was given chapter and verse, and even now kicked himself for having missed the most exciting adventure of the decade.Oliver paused in his musings: there was no question that Harry had redesigned the grounds to great advantage, but Oliver had been surprised he had retained the Temple.

"That place must have so many awful associations, and so much dark magic about it, I'm surprised you want it within a twenty mile radius, never mind on your doorstep!" he had protested.But Harry had merely smiled.

"It's been Excoriated by a professional," he had replied mildly, "And there are no traces of dark magic anywhere inside or out – ask Ron, he checked it.Besides, Oliver, there's no easy way to destroy something like that.Its very position on the intersecting lines of power that made it so important to Voldemort renders it almost impossible to demolish without serious consequences.Take the garden, for example.Frankly, I don't know whether the enchantment on it enhances the original size, or shrinks it in the eyes of muggle map-makers.The spell is now so much part of the land, it would be very difficult to unravel them – and the land is sustained and held stable by the very existence of the Temple.It's a symbiotic relationship.I really don't want to tamper with that, I'd prefer to let sleeping dogs lie."And Oliver had shrugged in acquiescence, but he still wasn't totally satisfied.Who knew what could happen in the future, who or what could try to use the temple again for evil means, even, well, You-Know-Who, despite the promise from the High Magic of their safety from him.

Hearing a door open behind him, Oliver turned away from the window to find Lee wandering in wearing, like Oliver himself, pyjamas and a bathrobe.He grunted in greeting and sat down at the table, head in hands.Remembering the kettle, Oliver once again waved his wand, this time with a little more precision, and within minutes delivered two steaming cups of tea.Lee mumbled his thanks and sipped his drink slowly, trying to prop his eyelids open.

"Late night last night?" asked Oliver, breaking the lengthy silence.Lee nodded.

"Didn't get to bed till two – wretched internet connection kept punting me." he scowled, taking another sip of tea. "I really will have to change my ISP, the server on this one's down more often than it's up."Oliver smiled bleakly.

"I won't pretend to understand what you're talking about, but it sounds absolutely frightful." He replied, "Personally, I'm grateful I only have to deal with prima donna Quidditch players – I'll leave the electronics to you, Lee."

"Luddite!" muttered the dark-skinned computer geek, waving his wand for more tea.

"What?"Oliver was genuinely puzzled.Lee gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Let's change the subject: you know why _I'm_ looking like death this morning, what's _your_ excuse?"Oliver shrugged.

"Night out with the players – spent most of it massaging sensitive egos.Honestly, anyone would think their lives depended on how many times the Daily Prophet mentions their name in a week.As soon as they're out of the news for a few hours, they start panicking.For Merlin's sake, it's only a game!"Lee choked on his tea.

"Oliver, am I dreaming?"He stared at his friend, whose face was slowly colouring brick red.

"Well, sometimes that's just how I feel." he replied grumpily.Lee went back to his tea.

"Just don't let the Weasleys hear you talking like that, that's all," he told him, "Not to mention Harry.He wouldn't argue, he'd just hex you until you came to your senses!"Oliver gave Lee a sour look.

_ _

"I doubt it at the moment." he replied, gloomily, "He seems to have more, ah, absorbing pursuits on his mind."

"I've noticed." agreed Lee, in the same mournful tone of voice, "Tell me, Oliver: am I the only one who keeps walking in on them?" The other man shook his head.

"You mean apart from Ron and the bathtub incident?No: I've had to walk quickly out of the West Room before now."

"I found them in the garden the other day." Lee sounded quite peeved, "I was quietly enjoying the afternoon sunshine, minding my own business.I rounded a small clump of bushes and …" he shuddered, reliving the incident.

"Morning all!" a voice came from behind them causing the two men to turn abruptly, and then sigh with relief on seeing that it was only Fred.Lee glanced at the kitchen clock.

"Hey!" he protested, "I know we agreed on a breakfast meeting, but have a heart, Fred, it's only 7.15am."

"Got too much to do today, can't afford to waste time," Fred was uncompromising, "But I could see my way to a cup of tea and some eggs and bacon while you make yourself decent."Lee scowled.

"I could also join in your fascinating conversation about my sister's relationship with Harry Potter."Calmly pouring himself a cup of tea, Fred sat down to an embarrassed silence.

"What, no more anecdotes?" he teased, looking around the table, "Pity, I was looking forward to owling George."

"Oh, come _on_, Fred." Lee finally broke in. "Even though you don't exactly live here any more, you're not going to tell me that their, shall we say, enthusiasm for the joys of life has completely bypassed you, are you?"Fred shook his head, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hell, no!" he replied, "As I recall, I was the first person to congratulate Harry on having got her into bed.He was so touched, he spat a whole mugful of tea over me."

"I'm not surprised," This was Oliver speaking, "Knowing your tact and discretion, Fred.Can't understand why they wouldn't have you in the Wizarding Diplomatic Service."Fred levitated a cushion from the sofa and sent it spinning towards Oliver, who ducked, grinning.

"I have to confess, I'm surprised they're so adventurous." Fred continued, "As I recall, Ginny was something of an old maid before she met that odious muggle Markland, and Harry, by his own admission, avoided any sort of relationship out of fear of what You-Know-Who would do.Ginny must be his first girlfriend since Cho Chang."

"And I doubt he got up to much with her anyway." added Oliver, morosely, "She didn't exactly give a chap a lot of confidence in his own abilities, if you get my drift."

"I thought she was after your time at Hogwarts, Oliver?"This was Lee.Oliver shook his head.

"I went out with her – not for long, you understand – in my last year.If her attitude was the same by the time she went out with Harry, then I very much doubt if he got anywhere at all."Fred was laughing fit to bust a gut.

"So if you failed to get to first base, it would seriously annoy you to know that Harry scored a home run, huh?" he said, with great amusement.Oliver looked uncomfortable.

"No, Fred," he said, with a certain grave dignity, "It's not like that.Cho was – well, special.Harry wasn't the only one who felt bereft when she was killed.The difference was that I had already given up on her."Fred stared at his friend and whistled softly.

"Well, you really are feeling below par this morning, Ollie old chap."

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry, but what's brought on this sudden catharsis over a very ex-girlfriend, who also happened to be a ball-breaker?"Lee went very still, fully expecting Oliver to explode at Fred.

"Yes, I suppose that's exactly what she was at the time I knew her." Oliver replied quietly, after a pause, "Bloody good seeker, though.Second only to Harry, she could have played for England – if she'd lived."Fred made noises of agreement, and Lee slowly let out the pent-up breath he had been holding against Oliver's reply.There was a pause while the three friends drank their tea.

"Now, Lee." began Fred conversationally. "Seeing as Oliver has seen fit to give us chapter and verse on his love life – or lack of it – perhaps you'd care to enlighten us as to your current status."Lee glowered at Fred's grinning face.

"You know perfectly well I'm too bloody busy at the moment to even think about women, never mind _do _anything about them." he returned irritably, "So what about you then, eh?Moving out of Harry's House into a flat of your own – makes us wonder whether you've got something to hide."But judging by the steadiness of his smile, Fred was not phased in the least.

"Nothing I wouldn't be perfectly happy for my mother to walk in on," he replied, "Just a preference for privacy.And as you were saying earlier in your astute observations about Harry and my sister, there's rather a lack of that particular commodity here."Oliver nodded sagely.

"Mind you," Oliver added, his mouth twisting into a grin, "Now you've moved out, I find my private life comes under a lot less scrutiny – I can't imagine why!"Another cushion from the sofa flew towards the kitchen table.Too late in ducking, Oliver took it full in the face.Fred grinned in satisfaction and loped over to the fridge to inspect its contents. 

"Mmm, sausages, eggs and bacon.I think I could cope with that – got any tomatoes?"

"Yes," returned Lee, retiring to his bedroom to get dressed, "In the little muggle shop two streets away.It's a newsagent so they're bound to be open at this ungodly hour.And get some milk while you're there, okay?"He left the kitchen, nearly colliding with Ginny as he did so.She was dressed in pale grey tracksuit bottoms, trainers and a leaf-green teeshirt with matching sweatband.She was bright red in the face and tendrils of sweat-soaked hair were sticking to her neck.She collapsed in a kitchen chair, panting heavily.Presently, she looked up to see a mug of tea steaming gently on the table before her, gave Oliver a wan smile of thanks and sat up, abruptly registering her brother's presence.

"Hi, Fred." she said huskily, with a marked lack of enthusiasm, "Run out of milk, coffee, baked beans and fillet steak again, have you?"

"Good morning, Ginny." replied Fred, magnanimously ignoring the sarcasm, "It's nice to see you too, looking so well and in such a wonderfully uncritical mood."She made a face at him.

"Oh, get back in your pen, Fred; the bylaws in this area specifically preclude grazing rights for livestock."Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Not bad, Ginny, you're definitely getting better," He replied, "But you need to pause a little longer before the punchline."But Ginny had progressed further.She nodded at the box of eggs and vacuum pack of bacon he was holding.

"Are you going to cook those, or are you considering taking up still life painting?"Fred didn't bother to answer, and proceeded to levitate a frying pan on to the range.He looked her over critically.

"You didn't go out running on your own, did you?Where's your lord and master this morning?" he asked her, while remotely arranging the bacon in the frying pan and cracking the eggs into a bowl preparatory to whisking them.Smiling, Ginny sat back in her chair and stretched her legs luxuriously.

"He'll be in soon.I was quite some way ahead of him, so I'm not surprised it's taken him so long to catch up."

"_Honestly, the lies that float around this kitchen when I'm not here to keep order have to be heard to be believed!_"Harry was standing in the kitchen doorway clad only in a pair of khaki shorts, battered trainers and an old grey teeshirt.He was positively dripping with sweat, and the thin material clung to his body, leaving very little to the imagination.He paused to rake his sodden fringe of black hair away from his face, his eyes alight with challenge.

"Oh hi, Harry!" Ginny jumped at the sight of him and exclaimed brightly, "Didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously!" he loped into the kitchen, wiping the perspiration from his face with his teeshirt, "And did it also just slip your mind that you took a short cut home while I stuck it out for the full five miles, huh?"Ginny flushed slightly at the mild jeering from Fred and Lee, but refused to be cowed.

"Oh, cut the self-righteousness and drink the tea Oliver's made for you." she retorted, determined not to betray how much the sight of Harry in such gorgeous disarray had stirred her.His overcharged body smelt of heat, sweat, traffic fumes and that indefinable fragrance which was distinctively Harry.Ginny deliberately concentrated on her tea: she had a full day's work ahead of her.

"Thanks Oliver." Harry lowered himself into a kitchen chair, breathed a huge sigh of relief and took a swig of the hot, fragrant liquid.

"It's murder out there." he complained, "Muggle traffic in London is not much better than in LA."

"You should avoid the rush hour then." replied Fred, drawing careful patterns in the air with his wand to ensure that none of his food ended up on the floor. "Breakfast, anyone?"There was a universal nod, and he began to allocate the plates.

"Does anyone know of a gym?" Harry continued over his fry-up, "The air around here is so polluted with car exhaust that it's a health hazard just running down the road.Not to mention the danger from the traffic – London drivers are scary!I used to be a member of Taliesin's on Tarot Street when I was in LA, but I've never heard of a wizarding gym in London."

"Oh, they do exist." said Fred, casually mopping up the remains of his bacon fat with a slice of buttered bread. "There's one in Mornington Crescent, actually – just down the road from me.It's called Ace of Wands.I'll get you an introduction if you want."

"You mean you're not a member yourself, Fred?"The red-haired man laughed uproariously, pushing his plate aside.

"I'd have thought you'd need to get some sort of exercise," commented Oliver dryly, nodding at Fred's empty plate, "If you eat like that all the time."Fred grinned broadly, stretching from head to toe, revealing a remarkably spare, lean frame.

"I get my exercise in other ways." he announced enigmatically, rising from the table.Ginny did likewise.

"Well, some of us have to work today." she announced, heading for the stairs, "I've a full afternoon's editing to look forward to, and a technical in the recording studio this morning with some half-assed band, so I hope someone else is going to cook tonight!"Harry raised a hand, his mouth full of bacon.

"My turn," he said, indistinctly, "I've got a free afternoon."Fred glanced over to the doorway.

"Ah, there you are!" he greeted Lee, who was just coming back into the kitchen, showered, dressed and hungry-looking. "Time for our meeting?"Lee stared.

"But I haven't had breakfast."Fred shook his head.

"We've eaten it all, I'm afraid.Never mind – you can make up for it at lunch!"At Lee's horrified expression, Oliver took pity, removed a full plate from the oven and placed it on the table.

"Sometimes I think life would be easier if Fred spent more time in Mornington Crescent." muttered Lee, diving into his breakfast.

********************************************

"Octavia, I think I'm going to have to call a rain check on this one."

"Give me one good reason!"

"I'm just not sure I want to work with a band at this time – I told you that before you set this up!"

"Just give it a chance, that's all I ask – a tryout's not going to cost you anything.Look, I know you're a solo artist, but this stint would give you the lift you need into the popular music venues – they've already got a contact at the P.O., that's why they need a female lead.Ginny, I don't like to pull weight and experience on you, but please – just trust me this time.After all, if it bombs you can always pull out.At least come and meet them – I happen to know that one of them's no stranger to you."With that Ginny Weasley's new agent, a shrewd-looking witch by the name of Octavia Tenaxis, turned on her heel and walked into Wizarding Radio's Hospitality Lounge, leaving Ginny herself no option but to follow in her wake.She did so, grumpily and with no inclination to co-operate in the slightest.

"Ginny! How lovely to see you after all this time?"She raised her head in surprise at a familiar voice and found herself face to face with Justin Finch-Fletchley.Her disgruntled expression gave way to a wide grin as she took in his familiar, smiling face framed with curly hair, and she hugged him impulsively.

"Justin!I haven't seen hide nor hare of you in months!What have you been doing with yourself?And what on earth are you doing here?"He smirked in a self-satisfied manner, choosing to answer her second question.

"Who do you think runs the band you're trying out this afternoon?I'm the keyboards man!"Ginny's eyes grew round, but her mouth firmed into a straight line as she sent a glare worthy of a basilisk at the retreating back of her agent._Why do I suddenly feel I've been set up!_ she wondered.

"Come and meet the others." said Justin, taking her arm with the practised casuality of the truly well bred.He lead her over to a small group of strangers helping themselves from a well-appointed refreshments trolley.Grasping a cup of black coffee in one hand, Ginny held out the other to a very tall, hunky man with dark brown hair and eyes to match.

"This is Charles, our bass player." Justin began.Charles seemed rather young and gauche, despite his almost pretty good looks, but he had a very sweet smile, even if he did blush and look away quickly when he met her eyes.She turned to a slender, rather spindly individual with bushy hair and a thin, bird-like face.She almost snatched her hand away, however, when he raised his eyes to hers: they were so wild as to be almost insane.

"This is Findo." continued Justin, calmly, "He's the drummer.He's also known as 'Animal' – in honour of a well-known muggle TV show.He can be pretty scary!"_I bet!_thought Ginny, grimly.

"And the blonde bombshell on the sofa, currently ignoring everything apart from his own little world, is Marcus Torrence." Justin continued, levitating a glass of water and suspending it over the other man's head.Without raising his eyes, the man on the sofa raised his wand and deftly turned the water to steam.Ginny turned to see a figure dressed entirely in black with blonde hair and skin so fair it was almost translucent.He was lounging on a sofa, feet on the coffee table, hidden behind the Daily Prophet.As she looked, he slowly turned a page and reached for his coffee.

"This is Ginny Weasley, Marcus." said Justin, with exaggerated patience, "She's going to be our new female lead."Unphased, the blonde swallowed his coffee and continued reading.

"Wonderful." he replied in a deadpan tone, "I'm on the edge of my seat."Ginny's eyes narrowed involuntarily at his sarcasm, but she swallowed the temptation to give as good as she got. 

"Will we be trying out here, or would you prefer to sample the studio?" she asked in her sweetest tone.He threw the newspaper aside and rose from the sofa in one fluid movement.His intense blue gaze swept over her with the utmost indifference, finally to fix on the exit.

"Whatever." came the impassive response as he stalked through the swing doors and down the stairway towards the basement.Ginny took several deep breaths to calm her rising temper.Logic dictated she should walk out now.This was not her idea; she was a solo artiste; she didn't want to sing with _any_ band, never mind this one; and she was positive that she would never be able to work with what was on offer here.For Merlin's sake, how had they got together in the first place?An adolescent, an upper-class charmer, a potential psychopath, and The Ice Man!Ginny shook her head – _I'm out of here!_

However, despite all arguments to the contrary, when Justin popped his head around the door with his oh-so-sweet smile, Ginny found herself following him up to the first floor where the rehearsal rooms were situated, and even warming up a little as she walked.

*********************************************************

Hermione was reading the menu in Giovanni's.This activity involved ploughing through close type covering two sides of a piece of A3 card, and the specials board – which almost obscured one complete wall of the restaurant.Hermione didn't care: thorough as always, she read through every syllable of the menu while she waited, fully aware that when the time came she would order her usual – Caesar Salad with mineral water, followed by Forest Fruits Sorbet and a small Espresso.

Her life had changed considerably since the events of the summer, she reflected.Until then, she had been the original blue-stocking, working all the hours there were to further her career in the legal profession.Then Harry had come home, and the knock-on effects of his presence had been immense – not least in her relationship with Ron.She smiled mistily and eased herself back into her chair.She was still not entirely clear as to the full ramifications of their summer adventure, but the most important outcome had been their marriage.

After years of skirting warily round each other, not entirely sure what had gone wrong in the first place but unwilling to repeat it, circumstances had finally forced them to admit their feelings.Ron had taken an unusually macho stance, refusing to leave her and virtually moving into Harry's House on the spot.

"I'm not about to risk losing you a third time!" he had said in a voice that brooked no denial, and promptly transferred his things into her room.For the first few nights, they had simply held each other, getting used to the feeling of togetherness, but after that – Hermione smiled and flushed slightly in memory.Ron had decided within days that there was no earthly reason for them to wait any longer before getting married ("I've waited long enough for you, Hermione.") so they started making preparations immediately.

The door of the quiet Trattoria crashed open and feet stomped angrily over to the window table where Hermione was sitting.She looked up in surprise to find her friend and lunch date, Ginny Weasley, flinging her leather jacket over her chair with unnecessary violence.Wordlessly, Ginny picked up Hermione's mineral water and drained it in one gulp, signalling to the waiter to replace it as she did so.

"And I'll have a large gin and tonic," she grated out, savagely, "With a chaser of hemlock to take away.Merlin, what a morning!"Hermione stared at her friend, then narrowed her eyes.

"Ginny, you haven't run into David Markland again, have you?"The red-haired girl looked up puzzled, then her face cleared.

"Oh, no." she shook her head. "No, it's not that particular male idiot who's got me going this time."She sighed as their drinks arrived, and absently poured the tonic into Hermione's empty water glass, ignoring the gin altogether.Hermione was about to set her right, but took one look at her friend's face and decided she preferred to deal with her sober when she was in this mood.Ginny took a drink and sighed, seeming not to notice anything wrong.

"Hermione, you have no idea what I've been through this morning!"Her companion smiled and nodded to the waiter who was still hovering.

"I suggest we order our lunch, then you can tell me all about it."

Basically, Ginny's morning had gone from bad to worse.Once down in the studio, she had breathed a sigh of relief.The band seemed to be a good deal more professional than she had expected.She was aware that Justin had always been a very reliable and talented keyboards player, but she had never actually worked with him before.The bass player more than knew what he was doing, and the drummer, despite his general insanity, seemed to recognise instinctively what was required.And the vocalist.Well, once the rehearsal had started, she had to admit that not only did Marcus sound terrific, he looked incredibly hot.He was average height, lithe and slight in build like Ginny herself, and the contrast between his blonde pallor and her red-gold English rose colouring was very effective on stage.And his voice was simply perfect: a match made in heaven for her own.She was just beginning to enjoy herself and was looking forward to the first playback when it all started to go pear-shaped.

Ginny had always been fascinated as to the comparison between a wizarding recording studio and the muggle equivalent.Both consist of a reasonably large open room with acoustic tiling on the walls and ceilings, and a smaller ante-room containing the recording equipment, but there the similarity ends.In muggle studios, great care has to be taken in building a studio which will not interfere with the sound produced by the musicians in any way.There are large banks of switches, reel to reel tape machines, splicing equipment, microphones and headphones – you name it, they have it.For wizards, the sound absorbing tiling in the studio itself is only there to prevent noise pollution from outside the studio – the acoustic properties of the room are adjusted by carefully designed charms.Equally, wizards have no need of the vast array of machines: their recording is done on specialist pieces of equipment called Echospheres.These look like small crystal balls filled with colourless swirling smoke, but when the appropriate charm is invoked, the Echosphere will record and play back anything detected within a radius of ten feet or so.Wizard recording engineers spend a large part of their time modifying the charms on individual Echospheres in order to provide multi-track recording.They also have vast collections of spells to adjust the acoustic properties of the studio rooms themselves.A final difference is the lack of microphones: a simple _Sonorus_ spell amplifies the voice, a more sophisticated variant will control how much.

At present, Ginny's career as a singer was burgeoning and she was finding less and less time to work for Wizarding Radio, but when she had first joined Ernie as a trainee, this was the environment in which she had aimed to spend her life.She had quickly been lured to the other side of the fence, but her hard work and dedication in those early years had resulted in a good grounding in the basics of recording work, and unlike many other artists, she knew her stuff.

Consequently when, after the first playback of their rehearsal, Marcus Torrence started complaining about the concentration of upper harmonics in the vocal sound, Ginny wasted no time on false modesty.

"If it sounds nasal to you, then that's probably because it is." she told him. "Instead of criticising the charm-work involved, drink a glass of water and relax your shoulders."He gazed at her expressionlessly, but there was something about him that put her in mind of a coiled spring.She took an involuntary step backwards.

"When you've been in the business as long as I have," he began, quietly, "You get a feeling for balance – what is well-structured and what needs adjustment.And despite your obvious expertise, that's something you evidently lack."He turned to the ante-room where Octavia was sitting with the sound wizards."I say that Echosphere Sync. Five is off to about – oh, a minimum of four degrees.Check it!"

Such was the icy composure of the man and his total conviction that his bidding would be done that it was – immediately.Echosphere Sync. Five was found to be off-true by exactly 3.5 degrees.Ginny seethed in helpless frustration, particularly as Marcus himself neither gloated nor sneered.He treated her as though she were a small and particularly bothersome child.

"Anyway, at the end of the session, Justin came over to me and asked what I thought.Well, I couldn't lie to him, so I admitted that I thought the sound was terrific, but I couldn't commit myself just yet.I said I'd consider it and talk to Octavia before making a decision.And do you know?Marcus simply turned round and told me not to take too long, or maybe not to bother at all.I demanded to know what he meant, and he just sneered.I can hear the words now: 'Female vocalists are ten a penny,' he said, 'And you're no different – even if you are shacked up with the Famous Harry Potter.'Ooh! I could tell Justin was just about ready to slug him one.Smoke was virtually coming out of his ears!"Hermione laughed.

"No, Ginny darling, that's just a head-cold remedy!"Ginny stared in incomprehension, then joined in Hermione's merriment.

"Oh, now what do I do?" she moaned, gazing despondently at the table top.Hermione shrugged.

"Just tell them politely that you're not interested in singing with them, and they'll go find another female lead for the chauvinist git to torment."Ginny looked up at her friend with limpid brown eyes.

"That's just the problem." she replied in anguish, "Octavia is _right!_I need the exposure, I need to be seen at some of the top places – this lot already have a contract at the P.O."Hermione looked puzzled.

"Where's that?"Ginny's eyes were wide with surprise.

"The Post Office, of course."At Hemione's blank look, she frowned slightly.

"You don't mean to tell me you've never heard of it?"Hermione shook her head.Ginny grinned in real anticipation.

"Oho!Have you got an experience in store for you!Tell you what – I'll reserve a table for you for our first night!"She clapped a hand over her mouth.Hermione looked stern.

"What!You haven't agreed to go with Justin's band, have you?Oh, Ginny, how will you cope?You've just spent twenty minutes telling me how you can't stand to be in the same room with this Marcus guy, now you're telling me you're going to be working with him for the foreseeable future?"The other girl dropped her eyes and wriggled awkwardly in her seat.Fortunately the coffee arrived just at that moment, and Hermione was too occupied in enjoying the kick from the strong black liquid to seriously harangue her friend.

"It's not for the foreseeable future, Hermione, just a two-week contract at the Post Office Nightclub.It'll be a breeze.I'm sure I can cope with it just for the experience!"Hermione gave her a very old-fashioned look.

"Hmm." she said, "Ginny, what does this guy look like?"

"Marcus?Well, he's not exactly tall, perhaps a little over my height, slightly built – rather graceful actually, very blonde with incredibly intense ice-blue eyes, and a mouth that belongs on a trombone player – wait, just a minute.What are you smirking at?"Hermione was shaking her head and laughing.

"Ginny, how long have you spent looking at this guy?You say he annoys the hell out of you – how come you've studied him so much?"

"Hermione, that's just not fair!I wouldn't go near him if we were separated by a Wall of Force.Don't be ridiculous!"But Ginny's cheeks were warming and she looked away.Hermione pursed her lips slightly, but decided not to press the point.

"How's Harry?" she asked casually. "Ron's met him for lunch, but I haven't seen him for a week or so."Ginny smiled.

"Still the same old Harry." she replied, stirring her coffee absently, "He's been awfully busy settling in to UWIZ again.He's taking some DADA classes now and he's had to mug up on quite a lot of theory.He went to visit Alastor Moody a couple of times for hints on technique, and, oddly enough, he says that Gilderoy Lockhart has been very helpful indeed.I can't see how he could be, but there it is.All in all, you're not the only one who's not seeing a great deal of him!"She sighed and put her coffee spoon back in her saucer.

"Hermione, how do you cope with Ron's long hours?"The other girl considered, then shrugged.

"I suppose I grew used to only seeing Ron when we were both free from any other commitments." she replied, at length, "We spent a good few years as friends, you know, even if other things were lurking beneath the surface.Neither of us dated anyone else, although I know Ron tried a couple of times.We were just, well, resisting the inevitable I suppose."She drained the last of her coffee.

"So now when he works late, I just do likewise." she smiled, glancing at her watch and picking up her handbag, "And when he has to go away on business, I take work home with me – there's always plenty to do.Now Ginny, I'm afraid I've got to get back to chambers if I'm going to get home at all tonight."She threw a light shawl round her shoulders and stood up.Ginny did likewise, rescuing her leather jacket from the back of her chair.The friends left the Trattoria and went their separate ways to continue the day's work.

********************************************************

Harry Potter walked up the gravel drive towards the house, muttered _Gallileo_ to the lion-shaped door-knocker, and sauntered into the hall, fully expecting to find an empty house.Instead he heard the sounds of pots banging, cupboards slamming and swearing coming from the kitchen.Walking in, he registered his girlfriend engaged in what looked like a full-scale war with every pan and utensil in the house.

"Hi Ginny!" he said, nervously, not quite sure what to expect, "I thought I was supposed to be cooking tonight."She looked up at him through her flopping red hair and scowled.

"I couldn't concentrate so I came home early." She tipped her wand towards a large pan full of frying onions and tomatoes and a container of mince emptied itself into it.

"Oh, darn it!" she exclaimed, in woe, "The tomatoes should go in _after_ the meat!Will nothing go right today?"Harry crossed the room and took her into his strong, capable arms.At first she resisted him, but eventually she gave a sigh and relaxed against his chest, the tension draining out of her.He kissed the top of her head, waved a nonchalant wand at the kettle and the teapot and sat her down on the sofa still holding her while the tea made itself.Presently, two cups winged their way over to the coffee table and Harry handed one to his distraught girlfriend.Subdued, she sipped her tea, suddenly aware of how thirsty she was.She looked up at him.

"I didn't go AWOL, you know." she said quietly, "I was so mad I found I had covered my afternoon's work in the blinking of an eye, so I decided not to hang around any longer."

"Very wise." he put her empty mug on the table and tucked her back into his arms, "Now, are you going to tell Uncle Harry what's wrong?"She gave a quiet snort of derision.

"I've already dumped on Hermione today, so it's a bit self-indulgent pouring it all out over you as well."However, with a little encouragement, Ginny found herself once again relating the saga of Marcus Torrence, and she had the immense satisfaction of seeing Harry's face darken and feeling his muscles bunch when she related the parting shot which had so offended her.

"Arrogant little prick!" he muttered crossly, holding her close against his chest and inhaling the sweet fragrance of her hair.Ginny stiffened in surprise.

"Harry!" she shifted to look up into his face, half amused, half shocked, "I don't think I've ever heard you use language like that before."He smiled tenderly.

"I have to be really annoyed before I use profanity," he told her, "And even then, I'm careful who's around at the time."

"Oh?So I'm not important enough for you to hold your tongue, is that it?"The tone was stern, but the corners of her mouth were twitching.Harry's smile did not falter.

"On the contrary." he replied, easily. "I only allow myself the luxury of expressing my true feelings around those I know will understand and appreciate them."Ginny grinned, freeing herself enough to wind her arms around his neck.

"Your true feelings, eh?" she whispered, softly, "I could do with experiencing a few of those – right now."

"Oh yes?" he returned, nuzzling her neck.He began to unfasten the buttons of her shirt and heard her sharp intake of breath as his lips met the delicate juncture of neck and shoulder.

"Oh yes, indeed!" she murmured, smiling as she closed her eyes blissfully.

************************************************

Presently the front door opened to admit Oliver and Lee, who had met on the gravel driveway.

"Thank Merlin!" exclaimed Lee exhaustedly, throwing his jacket over the banister and his holdall full of papers into the study."You know, Oliver, I could murder a pint later."Oliver was already throwing open the cupboards in search of food.He shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder what I'm doing in this business." he said conversationally, frowning at the abandoned supper preparations on the table and the range.He started to clear up. "I put in more hours than the average Ministry employee during the day – yourself excluded, Lee; I'm away on tours for a large part of the year; I deal with legal issues, red tape, boring foreign officials, hotels, press, portkey tuners – you name it, I do it; I act as spokesperson, advocate, public relations officer, surrogate mother, amateur psychiatrist and medic to seven temperamental atheletes; and the pay is absolutely lousy, not to mention the unspeakable conditions …"he trailed away as his eyes focussed on the hearthrug.Walking slowly over to the fireplace, Oliver gingerly picked up an article of hopelessly creased pale blue cotton with an American designer label.

"Lee," he began curiously, "Doesn't this shirt belong to Harry?"Lee finished conjuring the tea things and came to look.

"I believe it does." he replied frowning, "Just a moment: wasn't he wearing it when he went over to UWIZ this morning?"They looked at each other, then Oliver's eyes widened as he reached out a hand towards something half hidden under a sofa cushion.A muscle in Lee's cheek twitched and he pointed a finger disbelievingly.

"That surely can't be … " he trailed off and the two men stared at each other.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is."Lee began again in a strangled tone.Oliver dropped the confection of pale pink lace and satin as though he had been burned.

"Ye gods!" he muttered, "They're at it again!"He turned to his friend in despair.

"Lee," he began, "We're definitely going to have to join forces."Lee's eyes practically popped out of his head.

"I'm sorry, Oliver," he began carefully, "But if you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting – then I'm afraid we play for different teams."Oliver scowled, flushing brick red.

"I meant we need to get a life!" he hissed, "We need to get out and meet people – most especially female people.It's getting so's I have to keep taking cold showers with those two around – it's not good for my heart, in any sense of the word."Lee mopped imaginary sweat from his brow and held out a mug.

"Let's just settle for a cup of tea now and a pint later, shall we?"he glanced around the kitchen at the unfinished dinner preparations. "And we might try to salvage some supper – that is, if those two ever decide to surface!"


	3. Preparations and Problems

# Thanks to everybody who reviewed last time.

**Cancer:**** Thanks –I really mean it – for taking the trouble to put me right on those quite important points, and also for the offer of help.Damn and blast, I _knew_ I'd let something slip.I know it doesn't take that long to fly to Iran, but originally I had George going to Australia and I'm afraid I didn't proofread it closely enough after I'd made the changes: I meant to say he'd be travelling as a whole – not just flying – for twenty-four hours.I have my reasons for sending him to Iran instead of Australia, but these have nothing to do with the main storyline, and everything to do with George possibly getting into serious trouble.I am aware of the potential for Western tourists to encounter grave difficulties with Islamic law over things they consider to be quite innocent and normal, and I felt that in trying to maintain the fiction that he was also a muggle, George would be inclined to make at least one fatal error, despite his much vaunted training.As for the language thing, I obviously didn't make it clear enough that George was using a charm his brother had given him – which, in the best tradition of the Weasley family, didn't work, and in any case would have been rather less than suitable even if it had!Perhaps I should have modified the magical jargon by making it a three word charm rather than only two.However, I still wouldn't have known that the correct language was Farsi, so it probably wouldn't have helped!**

** **

** **

# _"By the Pricking of my Thumbs" ___

## By Penpusher

### Chapter Three: Preparations and Problems

"And now we come to the most famous name in both wizard and muggle history to be associated with the Ring of Aphrodite – the witch Bathsheba.Her family were, to our knowledge, the only wizards living in Israel at the time, but they were not Jewish.They used magic to conceal their origins as the Israelites of the time were extremely xenophobic – so much so that there was considerable tension between individual tribes, and foreigners were treated with great suspicion.Bathsheba was talented, ambitious, highly educated and skilled in magic.Certain family documents have survived the centuries that give us quite a vivid picture both of her physical appearance and her temperament.She inherited the Ring when her mother died, and she subsequently started to think in terms of a marriage contract.For Bathsheba, there was no possibility of a partnership within the wizarding community – the few young wizards of marriageable age were close family – so she decided to cut her losses and make the best muggle marriage possible."

Harry paused to look around the room at his students.They numbered twelve, all in their late teens/early twenties, gazing enraptured as the Famous Harry Potter delivered his lecture.One or two were making notes, the others just drinking in the ancient history.He raised his wand and drew a large rectangle in the air inside which an image slowly formed.

"This is a facsimile of a likeness taken by her sister, Michal."He continued, "As you can see, she was already young and beautiful, but the effects of the Ring ensured that she could choose virtually whoever she desired.She used it to engineer a marriage to a rich, respectable soldier by name of Uriah.Okay, so he was a Hittite, but he was pretty high up in the favour of David, the King of Israel, so his nationality didn't count against him too much.However, they didn't exactly live happily ever after, and the subsequent events of her life proved to be very significant."Harry paused again to check he had their attention.

"As you probably know, the Ring of Aphrodite passed from Bathsheba to her daughters, and on down the female line until it was finally lost in the Jewish diaspora.It was eventually recovered by a Palestinian wizard during a demonstration on the West Bank.He discovered it in a long-forgotten hiding place accidentally uncovered by earth-moving works on a building site for new Israeli homes.Fortunately, he recognised it for what it was and took it to his ministry contact in Tel Aviv.It now resides in the Ministry Museum.

"You will find the rest of Bathsheba's story in the Jewish/Christian text, The Bible, Old Testament, Second Book of Samuel.There are a number of copies in the library."He smiled at them, flicking his wand at the blackboard.A piece of chalk leaped to attention and began to write in a casual but legible hand:

Assignment: "Israelite Royal Genealogy: how did Bathsheba's actions impinge upon the royal bloodline, and what long-term implications can you draw from their racial history?"Four feet of parchment.Deadline: September 30th.

"I want you to research her story thoroughly." He told them as they scrambled to copy down their task, "Read the account in the book of Samuel and try to make some qualitative judgment of what she achieved.Seek out any mention of her in the wizarding archives of the same or similar period – ask the Librarian – there should be plenty to choose from.Go on as far as you like with the Old Testament – you'd be surprised at how much you can learn by reading between the lines.Try to trace the royal bloodline.And if you want to be really thorough, go on to the solely Christian part of the Bible, the New Testament, and study the Gospels.The lineage of a major religious and historical figure was reputedly traced back - at least in part! – to Bathsheba."Harry was interrupted in full flow by a carillon of tinkling bells.He glanced towards his desk and sighed as a globe the size of a large marble started spouting a tiny but exquisite fountain of golden light.The students stared and some began to clap spontaneously in appreciation.

"That really is the prettiest charm I've ever seen on a Message Globe, sir." a dark, bespectacled girl commented shyly.There was a murmur of agreement.

"Cool!" agreed a tall, skinny youth wearing purple robes over Levis and trainers.As his class drifted out of the lecture room murmuring their goodbyes, Harry tapped the globe with his wand.The carillon stopped and the golden fountain shaped itself into a graceful quill that hung motionless for an instant before beginning to write.It left a shimmering script suspended in the air, glowing for a few seconds before fading slowly away.The message read:

Please drop into my office for a few moments at the end of the afternoon.

Jeremy.

Harry snorted quietly and stirred the gleaming words deliberately with the end of his wand so that they jumbled in a satisfying manner before dissipating altogether.He gathered his notes and papers into a worn leather briefcase and threw the Message Globe on top of them.

"_Nox._" he muttered, extinguishing the largely unnecessary torches burning around the walls.He left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"_Obsereosteum._"The door clicked faintly as the lock engaged, and Harry swung lightly down the echoing corridor towards the Principal's Office.

Jeremy Sweeting was the Head Honcho of UWIZ and didn't care who knew it.However, he preferred to conduct business on what he called a civilised level – meaning that he used quiet, measured tones to tell his staff to jump, and he expected their response to be something along the lines of "How high, Sir?"He was a softly spoken man with a very good brain and was once upon a time a skilled wizard.Given that it had been a number of years since his magical powers had suffered a thorough workout, however, he tended to rest upon past laurels and leave the active stuff to certain other members of his staff.Harry was one of them.

"Harry!Good of you to drop by.Take a seat.Drink?Coffee, tea?Or something stronger?"Sweeting's face beamed in a good-humoured smile as he came forward to greet Harry in the doorway.Harry shook his head, not fooled in the least.

"Coffee would be nice, if you have it." he responded, automatically sinking into the sofa, "Otherwise nothing, thanks."Harry's boss tapped his wand twice on a glass jug of black liquid and muttered a heating charm.Harry winced: he had never been a particular fan of recycled coffee, and Sweeting's attempts even from fresh were variable.Glancing away from the preparations, Harry looked towards the bay just behind Sweeting's desk.He grinned widely and genuinely, rising to his feet again and moving quickly over to the window.A tall, broad figure with jet-black curly hair and an amazingly white grin in a suntanned face turned to face Harry with his arms outstretched.The two men exchanged a hug in greeting, slapping each other joyfully on the back and shoulders.

"Sirius!" exclaimed Harry delightedly, "How long have you been back?Where are you staying?Never mind that – how long are you here for?Why didn't you owl me – you must come to us at the house, there's plenty of room!"Harry had not seen his godfather since Ron and Hermione's wedding.Sirius smiled his famous "knock 'em dead" grin and widened his eyes.

"Oh, this is just a day trip, Harry, more's the pity.The risk of coming under muggle scrutiny is just too great for anything longer." His face became slightly rueful, "There's nothing I'd like more than to come stay with you in St. John's Wood, particularly now Ginny's moved in – but there it is."Harry flushed slightly, but couldn't suppress his smile of pride.

"I'm trying to persuade her to make it permanent," he told the other man, "But she thinks it's too soon.She says that one whirlwind marriage in the Weasley family is quite enough for the time being!"Sirius laughed uproariously.Jeremy Sweeting coughed lightly to draw their attention to his presence and also, of course, to their coffee.Sirius winked at Harry as if to say "we'll catch up later", so Harry was content to hold his peace.Absently, he sipped some of the contents of his cup, only to put it hastily down on the table.

"So," he began, "To what do I owe this considerable pleasure?"He looked from Sirius to his boss expectantly.The two men exchanged glances, as if deferring to each other for the privilege.Eventually Sweeting grasped the nettle and began to speak.

"Harry," he said, leaning forward in his chair, "I'll come straight to the point – it's about your potential South American expedition."Harry nodded.

"I figured so." He affirmed, "After all, why else would Sirius be here?"The other man smiled, but deferred to the UWIZ Principal.

"We've had some recent information from the Ministry's most reliable contact regarding the whereabouts of the magical artefact in question."Sweeting began in a scholarly tone, "I believe the Ministry has already sent someone out to verify the details – somewhere in Iran I understand – but it will be some time before he will be able to file a report.However, Minister Fudge feels that the information is so important it should be acted upon immediately – and this is where you come in, Harry."Sirius leaned forward to take up the story.

"The Ministry wants you to get a team together and leave as soon as possible."He told him, eyes alight with anticipation."The information is so accurate and the potential so amazing that Minister Fudge wants you on it as soon as possible."The younger man's face reflected startled disbelief rapidly dissolving into intense excitement.

"They've finally tracked it down?"

"Yes, on impeccable authority.Of course, George has to check it out, but the credentials are so good we've been given the go-ahead to put our best team on the job immediately – and this means you!"

"Leandra's Ewer!" Harry could hardly keep the hushed, reverent tone out of his voice.He turned urgently.

"Where, Sirius?Are we still talking about Belize?"Sirius frowned slightly and shook his head.

"Our information has taken a slightly different direction now, Harry, and it looks as though you'll be searching slightly further north – Mexico, to be specific.Rainforest area – uninhabited."

"Mexico."Harry rested his chin in his hands thoughtfully, "I confess, I've never visited the place – except on holiday when I was living in LA, and even then I stuck to the tourist areas."He looked up, his eyes bright.

"I'll need specialist equipment."Sirius spread his hands.

"Bogsworthy & Trench in Diagon Alley will provide you with all the necessary equipment." he stated, "And if you need anything extra-special, I'll have a word with Tim Cyu: his department will design and make anything slightly out of the ordinary in record time – just be sure to return it at the end of your trip, won't you?"Sirius scratched his head at Harry's startled glance and chuckled before continuing.

"The only problem with Tim Cyu is that if you lose anything or send it back damaged or broken, you tend to get your ears thoroughly chewed off.He's quite certain we destroy expensive equipment on purpose just to annoy him."

"Perhaps he should try some time out in the field?"Sirius snorted indelicately.

"Cyu?Good grief, he has to be reminded to go home of an evening, otherwise he'd sleep at the Ministry."

"Sounds a barrel of laughs."Harry's serious expression indicated he was thinking.Presently he looked up again.

"I'll definitely need backup this time," he stated categorically, "And a local guide.I can't even consider going into terrain this hostile without at least two other people, one of whom must be familiar with the area."Sweeting and Sirius exchanged glances.

"That's absolutely no problem at all, Harry."With an air of pouring oil on troubled waters, Sweeting had taken charge of the conversation.

"A local guide has already been suggested – by Sirius, as a matter of fact."

"Well, not exactly by me."Sirius prevaricated, "I mean, I know this guide, yes, but the recommendation came from a completely different source, if you catch my drift."Sweeting nodded, impatiently.

"And as for backup," he paused to glance at Sirius once again, "Harry, I think you'll find the third member of your team more than satisfactory.Don't you, Black?"Sirius gave an odd, speculative smile and nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes." He replied firmly to Harry's puzzled expression, "I'm quite sure you'll have no complaints about your travelling companion – no complaints at all."

******************************************

"Does it look okay?Or do you think I ought to curl it?It wouldn't take more than a few minutes – well, half an hour or so – and I could make it look like a spiral perm, muggle style.What do you think, Lee?" 

"Uh?What?"Lee raised his head directing an unfocussed gaze at Ginny, who was standing impatiently at the other end of the kitchen table.

"Oh, your hair?Yes, it's lovely."

#### "Lee!" she all but shrieked at him, "I'm trying to dress for tonight's gig.Will you please, please try to give me some feedback.I know the clothes are okay – the band agreed on them earlier, it's the hair I'm trying to conquer!"Lee sighed, putting down pages of computer printout.

"Ginny," he began, patiently, "For what it's worth, I think you look fantastic."He was being quite truthful: her outfit of skin-tight silver jeans and matching bomber jacket over a vibrant green halter top would have been totally OTT, even for a party, but onstage she would look out of this world.

"And the hair?"She was nothing if not persistent.He took a deep breath.

"In Harry's absence, I will express a personal opinion.I think spiral curls would be too fluffy for the image you're trying to project – leave it smooth."She nodded.

"Thank you, Lee.Thank you very much."He smiled, wearily and looked at his watch.

"I can't imagine where Harry's got to." he said, puzzled.Ginny gave him a sour look as she adjusted the straps of her high-heeled silver sandals.

"Predictable, I suppose." she replied, lightly, "After all, he's been used to living totally to his own schedule for four years.He's never had to make allowances for anyone else before.All the same, I hope he gets here in time for the gig.If he misses the first night, I'll be seriously disappointed."The front door banged and she turned swiftly, her face alight with hope which faded almost immediately when the visitor turned out to be her brother, Fred.

"Oh," she said, sadly, "It's you."

"My dear little sister," Fred began in his usual off-beat manner, "I may be talented, but regrettably I am unable to transform myself into the Famous Harry Potter solely to wipe that look of almost painful disappointment from your face.However, life is rarely perfect and we have to take the rough with the smooth.Is there any more tea, Lee, or will I make a fresh pot?"He took Lee's silence as a yes and busied himself with domestic pursuits while Ginny paced up and down the kitchen floor like a caged tiger.Eventually, Lee looked up again.

"Come on, Ginny, it's not like he's going to miss it or anything – you've got a good half hour before you need to leave, surely.And we won't miss the band even if we don't get there till 8.30 – you're not on till 9, is that right?"She nodded.

"I know." she sighed. "It's just that he said he would be getting home early.I hoped he'd come with me to the Club – for moral support, you know.It makes me worry that something's happened."

"Just keep calm, there's a good girl."Fred pressed a warm mug into her hands. "It's your first gig with this lot so you're bound to be nervous."She shook her head.

"It's not just that." she told him. "I've been having so many problems working with the male vocalist – he's such a total pratt – that if Harry's not there to give me moral support tonight, I'll feel like jacking it in completely and crawling back home to drink hemlock."Fred patted her shoulder.

"You're one of the strongest people I know – you're not going to let some little jerk frighten you away from something you want to do, are you?Incidentally, who is this idiot we're talking about?"

Ginny drew breath and set about giving Fred chapter and verse on Marcus Torrence – his insufferable rudeness and arrogance, his deadpan manner, his hostility towards her, and the impossibility of working with him.When she had finished, even Lee had raised his head in wonder at the vehemence of her recital.

"Is he good?" wondered Fred, with practised casuality.

"Good?" replied Ginny, "You mean talented?Oh, gods, yes.He's a natural – glorious voice and terrific stage presence.In fact, if I didn't know better, I would swear he's using some kind of magical enhancement."

"Do you think he would have the talent to do that?He _is_ a wizard, isn't he?Where did he train?"

"He's certainly a wizard, and he's trained in sound engineering, if that's what you mean.I don't know where he went to school, though – it certainly wasn't Hogwarts – but I'll ask if you really want to know.Why the interest anyway?"

"Oh, no real reason."Fred looked slightly shifty, then appeared to change his mind, "Well, nothing really.I'm just slightly concerned about you getting sucked into a crowd used to employing magical enhancement on a regular basis.I know it's legal, if not actually encouraged, at wizarding venues, but what happens when they play for muggles?One more UUM Notice this year, sister mine, and you're for the high jump!"

"I know, I know."Ginny looked sulky.

"It's not worth it just for a job with a man who's causing you so much grief." Fred's voice became gentler, "Remind me – what was it he said about there being a surfeit of female vocalists?"

"He said we were ten a penny, if that's what you're referring to.And he also made some course remark about my living here with Harry."

"You didn't tell him about Harry yourself beforehand?"

"Good grief, no!I don't even speak to the man if I can avoid it.I'd hardly go out of my way to tell him my private life, now would I?"Fred made as if to let the subject drop, then turned back to his sister with an interested expression on his face.

"Just one more thing: did Justin know about you and Harry, or did you tell him?"Ginny considered.

"Oddly enough, he didn't even know Harry was in the country.I had to explain the situation after the blonde bombshell announced it to the world.Why the great interest, Fred?Does the Ministry have a file on Marcus or something?"Fred shook his head, his face at its blandest.

"No reason really.Just put it down to the natural reactions of a shifty, professionally paranoid, extremely sad person, who has no life to speak of and needs all the thrills he can get."He looked so mournful that she giggled involuntarily, swinging automatically towards the hall as she heard the front door bang again.Fred watched her go with a very thoughtful look in his eyes.One or two of his closest professional colleagues would have felt their hearts sink at the sight of that particular expression.He was quiet for a while, pondering, then shook his head, appearing either to have made a decision or to have put the problem aside for later consideration.

**************************************

Hermione stirred briefly and looked up as she heard the front door open and close.She sighed wearily, then smiled as feet thudded through the hall and into the kitchen.There came a sound of water as the kettle filled itself.Hearing this, she picked up her quill again and decided just to finish this one last precedent while Ron was making her a very welcome hot drink.

However, she was still scratching at her parchment when he appeared at the door of the study carrying two cups of tea.He bent his head to kiss her lips lightly.

"Hi." He said quietly, "Had a good day?"She put down her quill and stretched her arms above her head, wincing at her sore muscles.

"Fair to middling." she replied, her mind still partially absorbed in her precedent, "At least I've practically finished the most complicated section of this opinion.I'll be able to knock it into a rough draft tomorrow – which is more than anyone else has been able to achieve in the last year!"Ron smiled at his wife.

"My Hermione," he said, shaking his head gently, "Absolutely unstoppable when it comes to research.You have really phenomenal powers of concentration, you know.I have to take a break after half an hour – most other people I know are the same.You can go on for hours at a time without even needing to look up!"She smiled, sipping her tea, and raised her eyebrows over the rim of the cup.

"Practice." she replied succinctly, then frowned, glancing at her wrist."Ron, what's the time?My watch seems to be acting up."

"It's 7.00pm." he replied, watching her face closely.Her eyes widened and so did her mouth.

"Oh, ye gods!We're due at Harry's in twenty minutes.Ron, we must change and get moving!"Her husband grinned at her, and she registered his showered, shaven, smartened state, contrasting uncomfortably with her creased, all-day griminess.Grabbing her mug, she raced for the bedroom, rummaging through her wardrobe for something appropriate.Ron retired to the kitchen: he knew when not to disturb his wife.

*********************************************************

Harry was making his way home.He was so deep in thought he hardly registered the familiar landmarks, and on reaching his own front door, paused and gazed up at the Lion doorknocker in slight confusion.He shook his head: this would never do.

"_Gallileo._" He murmured, wondering what sort of reception he was going to get from Ginny when he told her about his forthcoming trip.

After the meeting with the Principal, he and Sirius had left UWIZ together in search of some decent refreshment.Relaxing in "Grizabella's", a wizarding coffee house within a stone's throw of UWIZ, the two had talked away the remainder of the afternoon and Harry had caught up on a plethora of internal Ministry politics that had bypassed him while he was abroad.Harry was amazed how Sirius managed to keep his finger on the pulse, particularly as he lived mostly in Brasilia, but the other man was somewhat secretive about his sources.This unusual reticence led Harry to suspect that perhaps Sirius might have more contact with the Weasley twins than any of them were letting on.By far the most critical news he had to impart to Harry concerned Minister Cornelius Fudge.

"He's not a well man, Harry." Sirius shook his head gravely, sipping the strong, velvety-smooth Colombian coffee which was Grizabella's speciality.His face creased into a smile of near ecstasy.

"Oh, that stuff works better than a revival charm!"Harry nodded, rolling the bitter liquid around his mouth. 

"You were saying, Sirius – about Cornelius?"

"Yes.He's been ill for some time, you know.Unfortunately, it's not something he's going to recover from easily, and people are beginning to notice that he's letting his deputies do most of the work.He really should retire – for his own good."Sirius shook his head again.Harry frowned.

"Doesn't he realise he's getting, well, past it?"

"Oh, yes!He's go tomorrow if he could – so the rumours claim.No, Cornelius may be over-cautious, pompous, unwilling to face unpleasant facts, and occasionally downright blind, but he's also utterly loyal and would move heaven and earth, if he could, to safeguard the wizarding world.He's also been a surprisingly effective interface between magical and muggle governments, and he's been responsible for good deal of fancy footwork over the years – to our advantage, I might tell you.The problem is simply who to appoint to replace him.He's been trying to find a successor for almost the entire time I've known him – with a marked lack of success."Harry pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"I don't suppose _you_ would ever consider …?"He trailed off as Sirius shook his head decisively.

"It would put the muggle government in an impossible position, Harry, plus the fact that I've never really had a yen to do a desk job."Sirius stretched his long legs out under the table and put his arms behind his head.

"No, until Pettigrew's actually arrested, charged and thrown into Azkaban, the muggle government will do no more than turn a blind eye to my occasional presence in this country – it can't afford to be seen to condone a convicted mass-murderer not only walking the streets but also working in a government department!"

"But the Ministry of Magic accepts the real situation," protested Harry, "And there's overwhelming evidence that Pettigrew is alive and well and working for the Dark Side, so where's the problem?"

"The problem is that sixteen years ago the muggle judiciary conclusively proved that I murdered a whole streetfull of people.Now, to prove otherwise would mean they would have to re-open the case, re-examine all the evidence, perhaps point the finger at some highly respected professionals for drawing the wrong conclusions all that time ago, tread on a number of very sensitive toes, and to add insult to injury, be obliged to leave the case open due to their having no one else in custody to take the blame.Whitehall would really rather let sleeping rats lie, thank you very much.No, Harry, even if I wanted it, the Minister's job is not open to me, and probably never will be!"

Harry stood in the hall not moving, mulling over the substance of the afternoon's talk.Eventually the voices in the kitchen penetrated his self-absorption, and he threw his briefcase into the corner, strolling in through the door.

"Thank Merlin!I thought you'd never get home.Where on earth have you been?"Confused, Harry glanced at his watch and gaped in astonishment.

"Ye Gods!Ginny, I'm so sorry – I didn't realise it was that late."He hugged her briefly.

"I'd better go change right away.Do you want me to come to the Club with you now?"At the sight of Harry, solid and reassuring and most importantly _there_ for her, Ginny felt confidence flood back into her nervous system and she smiled, shaking her head.

"It's okay, Harry – come along later with the others.I ought to leave in the next five minutes anyway, and – what are you staring at?"Now he had taken a good look at her, Harry was goggling at the amazingly sinuous effect of the shining silver outfit and the dramatic stage make-up.

"You didn't look like this the last time I saw you onstage." was all he could manage, unable to look away.She burst into peals of laughter and kissed him lightly on the cheek, careful not to smudge her lipstick.

"That's all the reassurance I need that this getup looks as good as I think it does!" she announced, slinging a long grey cloak round her shoulders and grabbing a handbag before moving out of the kitchen towards the front door."I'll see you all later."Harry snapped out of his trance.

"Ginny!Wait a moment!"But it was too late – she had gone.Harry bit his lip: he'd have to keep quiet about his forthcoming trip for the whole evening now until he could talk to her on her own.

The sounds of new voices in the hallway alerted him to the arrival of Ron and Hermione.

"We met the Gorgeous Girl on her way down the drive."Ron told Harry, grinning from ear to ear."Justin picked her up in his Mini at the end of the road.Haven't seen him in years – he's not changed much!"Hermione kissed Harry lightly on the cheek, as befitted an almost-relation – or 'brother-out-law', as Ron insisted on calling him.

"Drinks anyone?" offered Lee, hospitably.

"Yes, thanks very much, Lee." replied Fred approaching the communal wine rack with a critical eye, "I'll do the honours, shall I?"Lee's smile practically split his face.

"Carry on, make yourself at home, Fred." He chuckled, "The glasses are …"

"In the cupboard above the sink – yes, I remember."

"What time do we have to leave?"Hermione was checking her watch.

"Oh, not for twenty minutes or so minimum." replied Harry, accepting a glass of white wine, "I've got to get changed yet."

"Well, you'd better hurry." Hermione told him, "We can't possibly be late for Ginny's first gig."

"Relax, 'Mione." Ron stroked her shoulder soothingly, "It's not a concert – the live music doesn't start till late.And the band have top billing, so if we're a bit late all that'll happen is we'll miss the warm-up acts.Besides, Ginny's reserved a table for us, so we're laughing."

"We're still waiting for Oliver." explained Lee, pouring wine for the couple, "He said to go on without him if he got delayed, but it would be nice to go together."Ron took his glass, held it up to the light in approval and raised it towards Harry.

"Well, mate," he began, "I reckon some kind of a toast is in order."Harry stared then frowned, shaking his head urgently, but he was too late: Ron was in full flow.Ignoring Harry's increasingly frantic signals and Hermione's puzzled expression, he raised his glass high.

"This evening heralds not just one debut but two." He announced to the assembled company, "I refer, of course, not only to Ginny's debut at the prestigious P.O. Nightclub, but also to my future professional partnership with our esteemed colleague, Harry Potter."He clinked his glass against Hermione's and smiled smugly.She stared at him.

"You're working with Harry?Why Ron, that's marvellous!" her face spread into a broad grin, "Why didn't you tell me about it sooner?"He shrugged.

"It was only confirmed this afternoon," he explained, "And besides – the job's in Mexico, so it'll be a little while before we can start."A slightly awkward silence met this devastating pronouncement, although Ron didn't seem to notice.He quaffed his wine with a satisfied smirk then looked around the room, mildly surprised at the lack of reaction from his friends.Fred winced and ducked inwardly as Hermione drew breath.Lee glanced surreptitiously around the room for potential hiding places.Harry sighed loudly and clapped Ron hard on the shoulder.

"Well done, Ron." he replied, weakly, "Not only is Ginny going to be absolutely livid when she hears that she was the last person to learn of this potential trip, but I would also lay fairly stiff odds against you getting out of my house with all your limbs and major organs intact."Ron stared at him, nonplussed until Harry drew his attention to his wife's ominous stillness and lack of facial expression.

"Ron, how long will you and Harry be in Mexico?" Hermione enquired sweetly, although her eyes were like stone.Ron shrugged, oblivious.

"Oh, a couple of months I guess." He responded, "Of course, it's not generally known that we're going yet.It's not exactly hush-hush, but it would be better not to mention it outside these walls just at present."

"And when were you thinking of leaving?"

"As soon as we can get the equipment together." Ron was beginning to feel slightly uneasy, "We've got to visit Diagon Alley, and maybe one of the Ministry Labs.We'll Port to LA for briefing from Sirius, then the three of us will travel to Mexico and set up base somewhere relatively civilised, but as near to the rainforest as possible."

"So you'll be travelling – in jungle?"

"Yes, that's the general idea, although we'll have Sirius as back up."

"Don't you think that might just be a little bit – dangerous?"Ron laughed, unwisely.Fred was torn between the desire to edge slowly away, and a wicked sense of amusement at his younger brother's discomfiture.

"My love, we'll be perfectly alright.Harry and I are both used to this sort of jaunt, and we'll have a local expert to guide us.It'll be a breeze."There was a horrible silence, then Hermione flipped.

"You numbskull!" she shouted, "You total excuse for a wizard and a human being!Did it never occur to you that _I_ might have some sort of opinion on this 'jaunt' you and Harry have decided to go on?Did you think I'd actually _welcome_ the opportunity to send you to the other side of the world on a mission that sounds frankly extremely dangerous?Are you completely insane or just totally oblivious of how anyone else might feel about your decision, you insensitive git!"At this stage in her highly satisfactory rant, a lesser woman might have slapped her open-mouthed husband around the face and burst into tears.Not so Hermione: she stormed up to within twelve inches of him, kicked him hard in the shins with her stiletto heeled shoes and marched out of the kitchen with her head held high.

Ignoring the howls of pain emanating from the other room, Hermione, on automatic pilot, stormed into what used to be her study.About to slam the door, she stopped dead in confusion.The place had been totally transformed.

When Hermione had first moved into Harry's House, she had taken automatic possession of the study.Being the one with the most research work and the largest collection of books, this made sense to the others, none of whom particularly wanted to use the room anyway.It had been cosy and rather old-fashioned with a large polished wooden desk in the centre, a number of bookcases around the walls, worn Moroccan rugs on the floor, a drinks cabinet, a small leather sofa in the bay window and a couple of overstuffed armchairs.Hermione gazed about her in wonder: the desk had totally disappeared to be replaced by an ergonomically designed workstation with two monitors, several keyboards, scanners, telephone points, speakers and printers.The battered sofa had been superseded by a smart-looking futon, the Moroccan rugs had given way to sanded bare floorboards, and the bay window was now covered by discreet and very effective blinds.The only item of furniture which she remembered was the drinks cabinet.

"What the … " she began slowly.Footsteps sounded behind her and a voice called back to those still in the kitchen:

"… better make sure she doesn't smash anything!"Lee came into the room behind her and noticing her thunderstruck expression, looked suitably awkward.

"I know, I know." he muttered, scratching his head, "Everything's changed.But Hermione, life has to go on, and my work is so different from yours.I tried to use the old furniture, but it just didn't work – I really need a properly designed workstation if I'm not going to get permanent backache from the long hours I spend at these machines."Hermione was shaking her head.

"No, Lee." she replied quietly. "Of course you changed it.I never expected it to stay as it was, it's just … " she trailed off and sighed, "I guess I miss living here, that's all.Some part of me wishes that Ron and I had elected to move in here rather than the flat."She paused and then shook herself.

"How could he agree to something so momentous without even mentioning it to me, Lee?"She turned liquid brown eyes towards him.Lee shuffled his feet and cleared his throat.

"Well," he began, "I suspect he was so excited at the thought of working professionally with Harry at last that other considerations sort of lost out in the aftermath.He's always shared everything with Harry right from the start – his knowledge, his possessions, his siblings, his share of his parents' attention, and also, to a certain extent, you.It must have been hard to be thought of as second best, as an also-ran, a side-kick to the Famous Harry Potter, but Ron was always generous.Now, finally, he's got the girl, and the career, and the status.Don't get me wrong: I'm not implying there's anything malicious in this – Ron hasn't a gram of mean-spiritedness in his whole body – but there's got to be something in him wanting to prove himself a match for Harry.And this trip to Mexico looks like it's going to do just that – it's going to be no Sunday school picnic out there."

"Rivalry?Is that what this is all about?" Hermione was a little calmer, but her eyes were still flashing, "Two little boys trying to find out who can run faster?"

"Hermione, it's not as silly as you're making it out to be."Lee raked a hand through his wiry black hair in exasperation. "Look, I'm really not very good at this, but I think you should at least hear him out before doing any more screaming.And besides, it's time we left if we're going to hear Ginny at all this evening."Hermione took several deep breaths then turned towards the doorway.Lee looked at her anxiously and she gave him a tight smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to make a scene." she told him, "At least not in public."And with that she swept out into the hall to find that Oliver had arrived, Harry had changed, and the rest of the gang were ready to leave.She condescended to take the arm Ron nervously proffered, but she neither looked at nor spoke to him until they reached the P.O. Club.


	4. "Doubt Truth to be a Liar ..."

**Well done, Qaera, you're quite right about the title.In fact, it's not the only thing I've purloined from "The Scottish Play" – keep a look out.**

** **

**Sorry I've worried you all about Harry and Ginny, but isn't that what good plot development is all about? (I hope so anyway!On with the show …)**

** **

** **

# _"By the Pricking of my Thumbs" ___

## By Penpusher

### Chapter Four: "Doubt truth to be a liar …"

The 'P.O.' was actually a nickname that stuck.

Before he had read "Hogwarts: A History", Harry had been amazed to learn from Hermione that the enormous castle which housed the famous school was actually visible to muggles.He had found this rather difficult to believe as even in the wilds of Scotland (where Hogwarts was reputed to be situated) it was unlikely that something this huge and grand could be simply overlooked or ignored by its muggle neighbours.Hermione had airily informed him that the building had a glamour cast over it to make it look derelict.Various signs saying "Danger! Do Not Enter!" and "Unsafe: Hard Hat Area Only!" had also been placed over all the entrances and exits to ward off the curious.

On an apparently unrelated topic, the London Underground had always been a source of complete mystery to most witches and wizards, particularly to those who hailed from relatively rural areas.Why bury oneself in a metal box simply to go rushing around in small, cramped tunnels where it was dark, there was nothing to see and the air was stale?Far better to keep above ground and travel in the daylight and fresh air.Indeed, their argument may have held water at first, but come the second half of the Twentieth Century, even witches had abandoned their broomsticks in favour of Apparation (if the distance was short) and Portkey (for longer or more difficult journeys).

As times changed, the designers of the London Underground rebuilt and modernised parts of the system, dug new tunnels, and redesigned the stations in order to cope with the changes in commuter habits.As businesses waxed and waned and computer technology changed people's working routines, retailers started operating for longer hours and extra days, and shift work became more the norm than the exception.Consequently, different parts of the rail network became overworked – and some were more or less abandoned.British Museum station is part of the Central Line between Tottenham Court Road and Holborn, but no passengers have alighted there since 1932.Similarly, on the Piccadilly Line between Green Park and Hyde Park Corner, travellers can glimpse what looks like a slight change in the tunnel design and brickwork.This is another station, Down Street, which was closed in the same year.

Post Office had also once been a station on the Central Line, but was closed down in the late 1960s in favour of St. Paul's.It had originally served the Post Office Headquarters in Newgate Street, before the move in 1967 to the Post Office Tower (now Telecom Tower).From above ground there was no trace that a station had ever existed on Newgate Street, but below the surface it was quite a different story.

As she took hold of the Portkey, Hermione felt a slight sense of trepidation.It had been explained to her in patient detail where she was going and that it was perfectly safe, but Porting to an underground location had always given her a great deal of unnecessary anxiety.She resisted the temptation to squeeze Ron's hand for reassurance – she still wasn't speaking to him – and it gave her immense satisfaction to note that he too was less than confident about this Port.Fred began the countdown and Hermione screwed her eyes shut.Abruptly, they were somewhere else and, feeling the change in the air, she opened her eyes – and stared.

"It's – unbelievable!" she whispered, clutching Ron's nerveless hand in surprise.Ron didn't notice – he and Harry were much too busy staring.

The sheer scale of the place was the first shock: it seemed to go on for miles.Only after adjusting their minds to accommodate its size were they able to take in the gorgeous Art Deco style of the interior design.The managers of the P.O. had clearly taken its history seriously.The entire floor was carpeted in a dark rich red, and the walls picked up the colour, with cleverly placed drapes in green and gold giving the illusion of windows.Picking up those colours on its frontage, the bar resided at one end of the space: a huge circular sweep of mahogany and chrome surrounded by fixed chrome bar stools.In its centre was a decoratively carved mahogany stand holding the glasses, at the top of which was a vast golden light shaped like a cylinder with a flared end.As they looked, they noticed the design repeated in further huge lights floating near to the ceiling.At the other end of the space was the stage: massive, curtained in green and gold with flights of steps in front and to both sides.As they stared, an odd-looking wizard in bright yellow robes was demonstrating, to howls of laughter from the front tables, how to use a muggle vacuum cleaner.

"That's Pythagorus Pringle." Lee said quietly, "Stupid name, but he's actually very funny.D'you know, every single muggle artefact in this act is genuinely used every day by muggles!You'd never believe it, but it's true."Pythagorus Pringle had now started on an ironing board and had succeeded in folding himself into it, much to the delight of his audience.

"It's when he gets on to the uses muggles make of broomsticks, that's when I crack up." said Oliver, smiling."I brought the Singapore Swifts here once, and they didn't stop laughing about it for a whole week."

Filling the area between the bar and the stage were round tables flanked by curved chairs, all in green, black and gold.Fred strolled easily forward and engaged the waiter in conversation.He turned to the others, inclining his head towards the stage.

"Come on.Ginny's reserved us a place at the front."He grinned, "She's also sent champagne with her compliments – it's chilling at the table."Oliver and Lee needed no second bidding, but Harry, Ron and Hermione moved rather more slowly, drinking in the atmosphere of the place.

"Ye gods, I'm glad I wore a suit." muttered Harry, glancing around at the clientele.Ron nodded in agreement.

"I thought I'd feel a total pratt in black tie," he replied, "But even Fred's tux looks ordinary by comparison.This place must be worth millions!"Harry smiled grimly.

"Why do you think Ginny was so keen to take the contract?If she's a hit here, she can more or less name her terms.Merlin knows, she's put up with enough from this Marcus character though, so it'd better be worth it."

They sat down at their table, staring surreptitiously at the ranks of bright, rich young wizards and witches dancing, chatting, ordering drinks and waiting for the main spot to begin.Harry was completely floored when a very beautiful blonde in a backless gold sheath dress approached him and asked if he would like to dance.

"You're the Famous Harry Potter, aren't you?" she breathed, stars in her eyes, "I thought you were living abroad now."Harry hastily smoothed his hair down over his scar.

"Er, lightening visit, going home tomorrow, sorry." He muttered, "Just over here for Ginny's – I mean, the band's debut."

"You mean 'Hold That Thought'?You know them?"Harry fought off a wild desire to laugh.

"Well, yes." He replied, "I was at school with two of them."

"Is that a fact?" she fluttered her long eyelashes and smiled alluringly.Harry gestured towards the stage.

"I don't want to hurry you, but I think they're about to start." He said gently, "You wouldn't want to miss them, would you?"With a small squeak, the blonde glanced quickly at the stage and made off at top speed back to her table.

"Don't say it, Ron." Harry muttered between his teeth, not looking at his friend, "Just shut it."Ron was almost purple in his efforts to keep his laughter contained, but fortunately at that moment the houselights dimmed, floating spotlights zeroed in and five figures came leaping on to the stage from different directions.Justin kicked in the basic backing track, Animal took up the rhythm and abruptly they were away in a fast-tempo hard rock number, which kept Marcus and Charles extremely busy.Ginny was the sole vocalist in this number, and whilst not exactly liking it, Harry had to admire the harsh, hard-bitten sound she produced.They performed three rock numbers on the trot, almost as a medley, then, acknowledging the applause, Justin took the microphone to introduce the team.Two more numbers followed at a slightly slower tempo, more Country & Western, but then Charles the bass player took centre stage with an old Elvis song and had the place really swinging.To finish off the first spot, Ginny and Marcus both took to the floor, effortlessly executing a very fast-paced number with a dance routine to boot.Harry found himself glancing at Fred, then looking back as he caught something strange about the other man's expression.Fred was staring so intently at Marcus Torrence that if his glance had been a knife, the blonde man would have been skewered.Harry frowned slightly, then shifted his attention back to the stage where the number was just finishing to rapturous applause.

The band then took a break and Harry decided to claim boyfriend's privilege and slip backstage to the Green Room.He located a discreet door marked "Staff Only" and slipped through it like a shadow.Once into the corridor, he paused irresolute: it was not entirely clear which way he should go to catch up with the band.

"Can I help you?" a deep voice disturbed his ponderings.He turned to face the large presence of a P.O. bouncer.

"If you would be kind enough to go back through the door, sir, I'm sure a waiter …" The large man stopped and frowned at Harry's forehead.

"Are you Harry Potter?" he asked abruptly, then not waiting for a reply, "Ah, you'll be wanting the Green Room, won't you sir?Yes, Miss Weasley warned me you might come calling.This way please."He continued down the corridor with Harry in pursuit and showed him into a large, pleasant room with comfortable armchairs, a sideboard with drinks and nibbles, and a large fireplace.The five people all looked up at his entrance, and one leaped from her chair and into his arms.

"Oh, Harry!" her face was smiling, but there was something anxious about her eyes, "It's going well, don't you think?The audience seems to like us."There was a muted noise of disgust and Harry raised his head to encounter the disconcertingly arctic gaze of the blonde lead singer.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure." Harry returned coolly, "Harry Potter.And you are …?"

"Marcus Torrence." even his voice was cold and indifferent. 

"You don't think you're a success with tonight's crowd?"Torrence shrugged.

"This lot would clap a unicorn with no horn." was the succinct reply.

"You mean we're easily pleased?"Again the icy stare.

"Whatever." was the careless reply, "You said it, not me."He strolled away.

"I see what you mean."murmured Harry into Ginny's ear.He was trying not to let on how much the other man had angered him, but he had to admit that his normal self-control seemed to have taken a holiday.Fetching Ginny a drink from the sideboard in order to regain some kind of equilibrium, Harry took one or two deep breaths and tried to work out exactly what it was about this guy that riled him so badly.The hostility emanating from the man was almost tangible – Ginny seemed to be finding it particularly difficult to cope with tonight.As a result, Harry stayed for almost the entire break, refilling his glass from the Green Room supplies and talking to Ginny in a low voice, trying to reassure her.He had been intending to break the news of his impending trip to her during the interval, but once he had seen the situation, he realised how unfair that would have been.

I'll just have to make sure I get to her first – certainly before Ron and Hermione start bickering again, otherwise the cat'll be well and truly out of the bag!Harry thought, running an irritated hand through his hair as he virtually ran back through the corridor to take his place with the others.

"Where have you been?" hissed Hermione as he sat down, just in time to join the applause for the band's final spot."You nearly missed them."He shook his head.

"Went to see Ginny in the Green Room." He told her, "Just as well I did, if you ask me?"

"Why?"But 'Hold That Thought' had dived into their first number and further discussion was impossible.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Harry reached for his glass.How could someone so monumentally unpleasant have such an incredible stage presence?Torrence was superb, there was no other way to describe him.He could make his voice curl and weave sensuously around the audience, or rasp and grate sexily, depending on the mood of the music.His lithe dancer's body with its quick movements and effortless grace mesmerised the audience, but it was his range of facial expressions that completely threw Harry.Having come face to face with the man's objectionable deadpan demeanour, Harry could scarcely believe that he could be so convincing, and he was distinctly unhappy towards the end when Justin introduced a slower tempo love song for the two vocalists.This was followed fairly quickly by a medley of three rock songs for a barnstorming finish which had the entire nightclub, clientele and staff alike, on their feet cheering: 'Hold That Thought' had made it!

The management brought more champagne to their table without any sort of prompting and after about fifteen minutes or so, Justin burst through the 'staff only' door with Ginny on his arm followed by Charles and Animal, grinning from ear to ear.Congratulations were heaped upon them, photographs taken, drinks offered (and declined) and the group finally settled at their friends' table to toast each other and their future success.Harry kissed Ginny on and on, seeing no need to worry about smudging her makeup now, and settled her into the crook of his arm.

"You were fantastic!" he beamed, "Absolutely mind-blowing!"Ginny grinned happily. She was looking particularly beautiful having changed from her stage clothes into a deep green bias-cut cocktail dress that complemented her hair colour perfectly.

"I did it!I really did!Oh, I thought it would never work, but we managed to pull through in the end – and the applause!Justin's got three firm contract offers in the last five minutes!"Harry turned towards his former Hufflepuff friend to congratulate him, when a figure caught his eye, moving swiftly towards the exit. It turned back for a moment and Harry caught a glimpse of blonde hair and a pale face before it disappeared into the night.Harry frowned and tapped Justin on the shoulder.

"Where's Torrence?I figured he'd be jumping for joy now this thing's taken off."Justin laughed.

"Marcus?He wouldn't jump for joy if he inherited all the gold in Gringotts.He's a cold fish."

"But he's absolutely stupendous on stage!If he's so emotionless, how can what he does be so good?"Justin shrugged and took a large gulp of his champagne, sneezing as the bubbles tickled his nose.

"Search me," he replied, when he was able, "But we've never had a vocalist with such experience or such intuition.Even Ginny, with all her training and recording experience, is not up to him."Justin took another gulp and grinned slyly.

"But he's not as pretty as she is!"Harry returned the smile and clouted his friend over the shoulder in a friendly fashion, but he soon relapsed into thoughtfulness.This man must really be something special to be able to achieve so much on stage.He thought back to the duet: Ginny's acting had improved since the last concert he had witnessed, but Torrence had been totally convincing.So much so that Harry had felt his stomach clench as the other man had lifted a hand to caress Ginny's cheek during their love song.He shook his head, trying to dislodge the memory._Let's just count blessings, shall we?For whatever reason, we aren't having to put up with him this evening.Potter, be grateful for not-so-small mercies._

The evening seemed to go on forever.Glancing at his watch, Harry was grateful the following day was Saturday – that is, until he remembered that he and Ron had a date in Diagon Alley to see about equipment.That set his stomach churning again: he hadn't yet told Ginny about the trip.He glanced carefully around the others.Hermione was still being offhand with Ron, but had been remarkably self-disciplined about expressing her annoyance in public.Harry flinched involuntarily: he wouldn't exchange places with Ron once she got him alone for all the butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks.

"Have you spoken to her yet?"the voice was Fred's.Harry turned and shook his head, grimacing.

"I've hardly managed to get a private word with her all evening." he complained, then sighed.

"It's her night, Fred, a tribute to her success.Oh, I know it's Justin's band, but all the adulation this evening is really celebrating her talent and her beauty.Now in the middle of all that, how can I suddenly announce that I'm going half way round the world to ferret about in an uninhabited, primitive, dangerous environment in search of something which we're not totally sure exists in the first place?I'm not going to burst her bubble like that – it'll have to wait till tomorrow morning."Fred raised his eyebrows but said nothing, instead taking a thoughtful sip of wine.

"You know," he began at length, rather too casually, "What with George in Iran and you and Ron jaunting off to Mexico, Ginny's going to be rather lonely with only Lee and Oliver for company in that huge house – particularly as Oliver's hours are so irregular and he's often away on tour."Harry spread his hands wide.

"I'm aware of that and Ginny and I have discussed the possibility of getting someone else in." He frowned, ruefully, "The trouble is no one springs instantly to mind, and we've just been too busy to think about asking around."

"Hmm." Fred took another small sip, "You know, I have a friend who has mentioned that she's looking to move.She's already in a flat, but she'd jump at the chance of moving in with you lot.I could mention it to her – only if you'd like, of course."Harry stared at Fred, then smiled.

"You're not, by any chance, attempting to move her out of _your_ flat, are you?" he demanded, chuckling, "Because if you are, I feel I must warn you that we are not a rehabilitation centre for Fred Weasley's ex-girlfriends …"Fred was shaking his head firmly.

"No, no, nothing like that I assure you." He replied, "Ellen's just a friend."More laughter from Harry."No, really.Okay, she used to go out with a colleague at the Ministry but they split up very recently, partly because she changed jobs to a very high-powered firm and had to put in a lot of hours at first.She's living rather a long way out of London – somewhere near Stratford I believe – and her present job is based on the Edgeware Road, so she'd like to be a bit nearer.Your place would be just great.I'll bring her round tomorrow – if you think it's a good idea?"

"Tomorrow?"Harry was slightly surprised.

"Yes, if that's okay.I'll bring her round for drinks round about 7.30pm?Great!"Fred smiled, slapping Harry's shoulder and turned to talk to Oliver.Puzzled, Harry sipped his drink in silence: he had the odd feeling he had just been railroaded – and he didn't understand why.

Lee Jordan was having an interesting time.Being only averagely good at magic but having a first-class analytical mind, Lee was finding his present Ministry occupation exciting and absorbing, rather to the detriment of his social life.He began to realise what Oliver had been complaining so roundly about when he found himself still dancing as evening dwindled into night and then into the small hours of the morning with no appreciable fatigue.Sitting down for a breather and another pint of butterbeer, he was about to remark upon this phenomenon to Fred, when he noticed that his friend was wearing a very serious expression.As he watched, Fred seemed to come to the end of a train of thought and shake his head, automatically raising his glass to his lips.

"What's up?" Lee asked, as quietly as he could.Fred took a deep breath and expelled it forcibly in frustration.

"I need reassurance, Lee." He replied, "I need you to tell me categorically that I am paranoid."He looked challengingly into his old friend's face and smiled enigmatically.Lee immediately engaged his brain.

"Okay, Fred." He replied, carefully, "What is bugging you?"Fred shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied, "And everything.That's the problem."Lee nodded slowly.

"Okay," he began, "Tell me some of the nothing."Fred paused, taking another swallow of his beer.

"Tell me, Lee," he began abruptly, "Have you been involved at all in processing the information on Harry's trip to Mexico?"

"You know I have, Fred." replied the other man, patiently, "I was the one who sifted through the stuff you and George brought back from Iran the first time.I know the information backwards."Fred nodded gently.

"Have you come across anything – well, strange about this information?"

"Strange?Well, no – most of it's pretty straightforward.In fact, it was a joy to process really.It's not often so much fits together so easily.Usually it's something of a struggle to make anything correlate."

"Are you saying it's too perfect?Something about it isn't quite – well, the norm?"Lee considered.

"Nothing overt, no.It doesn't smell bad, if that's what you mean."Fred sighed, shaking his head.

"I've got the jitters, Lee." He confided, "I'm seeing spies in every corner, assassins under every bed, bugs in every telephone."

"Every what?"Fred stared.

"Oh, come on, Lee!You use modems every waking minute of your life.Surely you know what a telephone is?"

"Fred, I use computers to log on to the internet.Ancient muggle artefacts are more Harry's line."

"Ha very ha.Are you sure your system is secure?You haven't been hacked recently, have you?"Lee sighed patiently.

"I have a Norton Firewall in action 24 hours a day." He began, "I regularly upgrade it from the manufacturers and from the Ministry, and I'm careful to establish rules for the applications that routinely access the net, no more.I'm as safe as I can possibly be."

"Upgrades from the Ministry?Surely you _are_ the Ministry Technology Department at the moment?"

"No, Fred." even more patiently, "From the Home Office – you know, the muggle Government?Their security services have kindly decided to extend their defences against computer hacking to me.It has made my life a good deal easier, I can tell you."Fred paused, shaking his head again.

"There's something ringing a very faint bell – and I'm damned if I can work out what it is." He exclaimed in frustration.Lee looked at him sympathetically.

"Something about Harry's trip?"

"Well, yes – but also about George in Iran.And – other things."His gaze wandered over to where Ginny was laughing with Justin on the dancefloor.

"Ah well," he sighed, draining his pint and rising from the table, "I guess I'm just becoming paranoid in my old age.To tell the truth, I'm relieved that's all it is."Lee took a swig of butterbeer and chuckled. 

"Seriously, Fred, people in your line of work occasionally do find their antennae start to work overtime for no apparent reason."Lee's face was sympathetic, "You know I'm never involved in the intrigue that you deal with every day, I've only ever been in R & D, but I've seen it happen to others quite frequently.It's nothing to worry about – it'll settle down in a few days."

"Hmm." Fred sounded sceptical, but seeing as he had already strolled away to see if Ginny wanted another dance, Lee could hardly challenge him on the point.

************************************

"Oh, my head!" moaned Hermione.She turned over in bed, desperately trying to go back to sleep and forget the swirling, flashing maelstrom which was her bedroom this morning.Gently, a cool hand smoothed her hair away from her face and she focussed just enough to identify Ron.He smiled faintly.

"I've brought you coffee and breakfast." He told her.Hermione practically threw up there and then in reaction.

"Oh, Merlin, how did I manage to get into this state?"Ron shrugged.

"Spending all evening not talking to me, I guess you occupied your mouth in knocking back the booze." He replied, "Although I didn't particularly notice anything amiss when we were Porting home, I suppose the effect must have been strengthened by the fact that we missed supper."

"I want to die!" his wife wailed, rolling over in anguish.Ron patted her shoulder.

"Sit up." he told her.

"No, Ron, please." she murmured, "Just let me die quietly on my own."He shook his head.

"No, sweetheart.Come on, do as Dr. Weasley says."Protesting feebly, Hermione propped herself up on her elbows and struggled to a sitting position.

"My head feels worse.Ron, I'm going to be sick!"

"No you're not.Now – drink this down in one.Go on."Hermione, too exhausted to argue, mechanically opened her mouth and gulped at the contents of a small glass.She swallowed quickly, then gagged at the bitter taste.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" she spat, her nose all wrinkled with disgust, "If it was a patent vitamin complex, the manufacturer needs to speak seriously to his industrial chemists."Ron laughed.

"It was a Hangover Relief potion.Fred made it for me after my Stag Night, and I wheedled the recipe out of him later on.Can you feel it working?"And Hermione had to admit that she could.It was as though the liquid was coursing through her very veins, carrying away the pain and sickness and replacing it with a feeling of energy and well-being.She smiled incredulously at Ron.

"You are amazing!" she exclaimed.He gave her a sad-puppy look.

"That's not what you said to me last night." He protested mildly.She frowned.

"Frankly, Ron, you were lucky that was all that happened to you."Feeling considerably better, Hermione leaped out of bed and threw her bathrobe on.

"I'm not going to repeat my rant this morning, and I am really very grateful for the Hangover Relief potion, but the fact still remains that you are going ahead with something extremely dangerous, despite my objections.Although I wish you well, Ron, on your own head be it if anything should go wrong.And now, I think I'll have a shower."

"Oh, you do, do you?"Ron caught her around the waist as she made her way nimbly to the bathroom, "Don't I even get a kiss for taking all the trouble to brew that potion fresh this morning?"She glared at him, then leaned forward and pecked him on the nose, at the same time ducking out of his embrace.

"Don't push your luck, Ron Weasley." she warned, moving quickly into the bathroom. "You're not out of the woods yet!"Ron sighed, then smiled: at least she was speaking to him.

*************************************

At about the same time, Ginny Weasly had crawled into the kitchen in search of something to eat and drink.She had been so nervous the previous day that food had been the last thing on her mind.Now, at 8.30am, she was wide awake and ravenous.Rummaging in the fridge, she caught sight of her reflection in a glass shelf and winced: she looked atrocious.Pale as death, hair hanging limply, last night's mascara not quite removed properly making black rings round her eyes.Closing her eyes, Ginny grabbed the milk and hastily shut the fridge door.A cup of coffee and several slices of toast later, she was beginning to feel a little more human.

" Morning, superstar." Oliver slouched into the kitchen, sniffing appreciatively at the fresh coffee.Ginny gestured to the pot and Oliver gratefully poured himself a mug.

"No seriously, Ginny," he continued, "You were absolutely terrific – I couldn't take my eyes off you!"Ginny gave him an old-fashioned look, but was unable to hide her pleasure.

"Cupboard love!" she told him,"You're only saying that because you want my coffee!"

"Absolutely!" he confirmed, generously topping up his mug, "I need all the caffeine I can get – I don't think any of us got more than a couple of hours' sleep.Where's Harry this morning?Still in bed?"Ginny made a face.

"Out running, believe it or not." she replied, hunched over her mug, "I admit it – I couldn't face pounding the streets this morning after all those hours of pounding the stage and then the dancefloor last night."

"Too right."Oliver waved a casual wand at a loaf of bread and a knife leaped smartly into action, producing thick, even slices.They winged their way over to the grill pan and laid themselves in a neat row. 

"Having friends round for breakfast, Oliver?" asked Ginny in perplexity at the amount of toast he was producing.He smiled.

"Just watch." He said.A very short time later, Lee and Harry collided in the kitchen doorway.

"Oof!Oh, I'm so sorry, Lee, I didn't realise you were there."

"That's okay – I'm so tired I can hardly see."

"I know what you mean.Hey, is there anything for breakfast in this joint?"

"See what I mean?"Oliver grinned triumphantly as Harry and Lee descended upon the toast like a swarm of locusts and, when it ran out, starting on the coffee.Ginny tried to glare at them for their disgraceful good humour and high levels of energy, but she simply couldn't raise the enthusiasm.

"Ye gods, you all look like you could do with a holiday."Ron stood in the doorway looking remarkably awake and well-groomed considering the little sleep he must have had the previous night.

"Hi Ron." muttered Ginny, without enthusiasm, "What brings you round here at the crack of dawn?"Ron stared.

"Didn't Harry tell you?" he began, "We're going on a shopping trip to Diagon Alley."Harry was by this time making frantic signals over Ginny's head and, realising what dangerous ground he was treading, Ron made as if to try to change the subject.Ginny raised her head and frowned.

"Shopping?With Harry?" she gave a short bark of laughter."That'll be a barrel of laughs.What are you shopping for anyway?"But Ron seemed to have gone deaf.

"Er, is that coffee, Oliver?Great.Could I cadge some?We'd run out of the decent stuff at home – had to put up with instant, worst luck.I really think I'm going to have to have our groceries delivered, you know.Hermione and I work such long hours we never manage to find the time to shop."Aware that he was babbling, Ron took refuge in a large mug of milky coffee thrust in his direction by Lee, but Ginny was not fooled.

"Ron, why are you and Harry going to Diagon Alley this morning?And why have I not heard about this before?"Ron fidgeted nervously.

"Well, we just need some equipment, that's all.For a job, that's it, a job."

"Since when have you and Harry worked together?"

"Er, it's the first time, actually.We didn't hear until yesterday.Cracking opportunity for promotion, kudos, status – you name it."

"You're going to be working together in the near future?Well, that's wonderful, Ron."Ginny smiled and looked over at Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me this was in the pipeline?"Harry shrugged.

"Actually, I didn't know it was until Sweeting called me into the Inner Sanctum yesterday."

"So what will you be doing?I'm curious as to what an ancient historian and a special duty auror have in common that makes their working together a possibility."Harry sighed and wiped suddenly cold perspiration from his face.

"Congratulations, Ron." he announced, oozing irony and sarcasm, "Not only have you succeeded in bollixing up your own relationship with such incredible flair, you're also responsible for some potentially limb mangling problems in mine.And all in the space of a mere twenty-four hours.I think that must be a record, don't you?"Frantically mouthing apologies, Ron sat down heavily in a kitchen chair.Harry turned to his girlfriend.She looked terribly tiny and vulnerable, standing with an empty coffee mug in her hands, wearing little other than an old outsized teeshirt of Harry's that fell to her knees.Her pale face and the dark mascara rings under her eyes only served to emphasise her fragility.

"Harry?" she asked uncertainly, "Is there something wrong?"He sighed again and came to sit in a chair close to her, gripping her lower arms and staring up into her face.

"No, Ginny, nothing's wrong as such, but the timing could have been better."He paused to gather his thoughts.

"There's no easy way to say this – I learned that last night!" he frowned mightily at Ron who ducked reflexively, "Ginny, you remember the South American trip?" She nodded, then her eyes widened.

"It's happening?"

"Yes, sort of."

"What does 'sort of' mean?"

"We won't be going to South America now.The latest destination is Mexico."

"Mexico?Whereabouts?"

"We'll be travelling first to Mexico City for briefing, then we'll be going on to a small town called Uinal in the province of Yucatan.That's where Sirius will establish his backup for us."

"Sirius?Where does he fit into all this?"

"I saw him yesterday – at the University."

"You didn't tell me!"

"There wasn't time, Ginny.I hardly spoke a word to you last night that didn't have several hundred witnesses."

"Oh?So it was more important to maintain discretion over this trip than to tell me about it?"

"No, Ginny, it's not like that!"Harry put his head in his hands.He tried again.

"We're going to look for a potentially very valuable magical artefact.I can't tell you any more about it because – "

"Because the Ministry doesn't want plebs like me being party to its secrets, yes?"She was starting to steam at the ears.Harry flinched: the truth was that he didn't want to come out with the details in front of Oliver and Lee, but he could scarcely say so.

"So when do you intend to leave?"

"As soon as possible."Harry cringed inwardly but continued. "That's why Ron and I have arranged to go to Diagon Alley this morning.As soon as we're properly equipped, we'll go."There was a brief, awkward pause.Then Harry turned to Ron.

"Look, mate.Can you get lost for a couple of hours?Come back about ten?I think you owe me that at least after what you've just done."But Ron was shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Harry, but no can do.We've got to see Tim Cyu at eleven.Unless we get to Ropeworthys pretty quickly, we won't make it back to the Ministry in time."Harry turned back to his girlfriend and opened his mouth to speak, but she was too quick for him.

"No, you go on.That's perfectly alright." She smiled a beaming, if slightly brittle, smile, "You go to Diagon Alley and buy yourselves a whole truckful of new toys.Spend all day playing with them, why don't you?Some of us," she drew herself upright, her eyes flashing, "Have work to do."Flouncing out of the kitchen, she stomped through the hall and presently they heard the dining room door slam.Abruptly the sound of Beethoven's Appassionata sonata, last movement (Allegro ma non troppo) played far too loud and fast drifted into the kitchen.There was a profound silence.

"As an understatement, I guess that could have gone better." remarked Oliver, pouring himself another cup of coffee."All things considered, it's probably just as well you're going away, Harry.Harry?"But Harry had taken off after Ginny and could be heard hammering on the dining room door, shouting.The music merely increased in volume, and Harry slouched back into the kitchen looking decidedly dejected.He shot Ron a glance of dislike.Poor Ron spread his hands in helpless dismay.

"Harry, I'm sorry.I naturally assumed you would have told her by now." Harry knocked back his cold coffee.

"I'll just go and shower, then we'll be off to Diagon Alley." he said quietly, moving towards the West Wing stairs.


	5. Critical Mass

**I think it must be spot the quotation time here.There are a number of them, largely from just two sources.Not all Shakespeare or Gilbert & Sullivan for once!**

** **

**Okay, I'm bracing myself here for flames.Ginny is having a very hard time in this chapter, but I believe she's a strong person and she can take it.Do you agree?**

** **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed – this fic is starting to take off a bit now.**

** **

** **

# _"By the Pricking of my Thumbs" ___

## By Penpusher

### Chapter Five: Critical Mass

Harry was somewhat less than cheerful as he and Ron made their way towards Diagon Alley.In fact, if the truth be told, he was downright miserable._It's not my fault!_ he found himself mentally repeating over and over again.Even the sunny streets seemed drab and uninteresting, and the gay awnings and paintwork of Florean Fortescue's Icecream Parlour only served to make him even more despondent.

Ron was feeling decidedly awkward.It wasn't as if he had done anything really bad, he told himself, it was just unfortunate that he had arrived so early.Besides, he reasoned, it was all Harry's fault for not discussing the situation with Ginny in the first place – wasn't it?A glance at his friend's deadpan face told him they were in agreement on that issue at least.

"Harry, we're here." Ron snapped his fingers at eye level and Harry blinked."We're at Bogsworthy & Trench – for our equipment, remember?"Harry's eyes came back into focus and he nodded curtly, examining the building in front of him.

It was a small, dingy-looking place with old-fashioned windows, green tinted against the sunlight, with a creaking sign bearing the legend:

**Bogsworthy & Trunks**

Purveyors to the Wizarding World of 

Outdoor Clothing and Equipment

Proprietor: Claudius P. Makepeace

"Hmm." muttered Harry, shading his eyes from the sun to peer at the contents in the window.Impatiently, he abandoned his efforts and swung quickly up the step and in through the glass door, followed closely by Ron.

A soft tinkling of bells announced their arrival.They stood gazing around the shop, breathing in the comforting smells of leather and new canvas, and the bitter aroma of potion herbs.

"Can I help you?" a softly-spoken wizard, smartly dressed, wearing a pince-nez had appeared at the counter.Ron quickly strode forward, producing a list of basic items for the trip, leaving Harry to look around.Idly, he wandered over to another counter and picked up what looked like a small mirror.

"A very useful item, Sir.An SOS Mirror.Can emit a danger signal without the need for sun or even daylight.It also doubles as a miniature Foe Glass, giving warning of potential enemies."Harry looked up and blinked at the gently smiling face before him.He glanced behind him at Ron, still talking with the proprietor and then dragged his eyes back to the figure in front of him.His face must have given him away, because the man's smile widened sympathetically.

"I am Mr. Makepeace's assistant, sir." he explained, calmly, "Mr. Makepeace prefers that his customers be given his personal attention at all times – between you and me, he has never really taken to having _employees_ assist in his establishment.Is there anything here which interests you, Sir?"But Harry was intrigued.

"You tell me you're his assistant."

"That is correct, Sir."

"Does he have any others, or are you the only one?"

"There are as many of us as are necessary, Sir."

"Hang on a minute – what would happen if, say, six different customers should walk in at the same time?"

"Sir, the scenario you suggest is very unlikely, but should it occur, Mr. Makepeace would summon myself and another four of his assistants to care for his customers."Harry took another rapid glance at the two identical smiling figures, one before him, the other talking to Ron, and shook his head in perplexity.Reluctantly, he returned to the here and now.

"My colleague is making the basic purchases." He explained, "I am merely browsing.I've had some experience in outdoor living, but all my equipment was bought in America.I've never visited your establishment before."The second Mr. Makepeace nodded and smiled.

"Then if Sir would care to continue, I will only be a moment away if you need me."Harry returned his attention to the shop.

By the time Ron had finished his order, Harry had managed to browse through a fair amount of interesting gear.

"I've ordered suitable clothing and boots," Ron told him, ticking off the list, "I've got a collapsible, lightweight tent with two bedrooms – we can toss for who shares with the guide if you like!I've also got 'space' sleeping bags, 'space' blankets, and a portable platform, so we can pitch the tent above ground if we need to."Harry nodded: these were all standard items.

"Washing kits," continued Ron, "Intellirope – Mageweave Special this time.The last time I bought another weave, it frayed so badly I couldn't use it.Self-renewing water canteens, standard kitchen stuff for the tent, Sirius is organising the food."Glow in the Dark" string, water purification straws and "Instaclear" potion."Permascreen" factor 50 – I've also got the charm to get rid of it after the trip!; hot climate lip balm; "Insectoban"; waterproof adhesive tape and spare bootlaces."

"Medical kit?" queried Harry.Ron nodded vigorously.

"Oh, yeah.Sorry, forgot about that.Medical kit containing standard dressings, standard potions, "Permulceo" draught for eyes, "Iunctura" electrolyte replacement draught, stitching kit, instruments – it's all there."He handed the list to Harry who nodded approvingly.

"I'd just like to add a couple of things." he replied, passing a short handwritten list to the proprietor.Mr. Makepeace's smile widened as he read it, but he merely copied it down in a leather bound order book, refraining from comment.Ron took a closer look at the discarded list.

"What's all this?" he asked, scanning it.Harry exchanged a glance with Mr. Makepeace.

"Alcohol," began Harry, "Hydrogen peroxide, Aspirin and Paracetamol, Penicilllin, Antibiotic cream, Vitamin C, and Caffeine tablets."At Ron's mystified expression, Harry tried again.

"Largely muggle versions of our draughts and potions," he explained, "But they can come in extremely useful under difficult circumstances."Ron shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.Harry fished out a small item from a pile of sundries Ron had collected and looked at it curiously.

"A sling, Sir." Mr. Makepeace told him, quietly.Harry quirked an eyebrow at Ron who nodded, not at all phased.

"It's accurate, lightweight, needs no magic, has the element of surprise and, above all, it's silent."

"Ah, but can you use it?"

"You bet I can – just give me a target!"

"Later, later, Gladiator!"

"Ah, shut it, wiseass."Mr. Makepeace cleared his throat.

"If that will be all, Sirs, I will make preparations to deliver the equipment to its destination address."Ron handed him a slip of paper.The wizard scanned the address briefly, but his smile merely widened.

"Very good, Sir.The goods will arrive promptly tomorrow morning.Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, a pleasure to do business with you, Sirs.I hope to see you again."As they left the dark little shop, Harry squinted at his watch, half blinded by the bright sunlight, and saw to his surprise that it was nearly ten thirty.He nudged Ron.

"Let's go and have a quick butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks before we go to the Ministry."Ron was in complete agreement – which was why they didn't arrive at The Department for the Development of Magical Equipment until nearly eleven twenty.

***************************************

"Hi Ginny.What's up?"Hermione raised her head from her research to look into her office fireplace.Despite the flattering glow of the flames reflecting on her face, Hermione could see that her friend looked pale and her expression was serious.

"I just wondered," she began, dolefully, "If you weren't doing anything for lunch, maybe we could meet for a quick sandwich in the park or something?"Hermione pursed her lips and leafed through her appointments diary.

"Okay." she smiled, "If I manage to get this tied up in the next half hour, I'll be free for an hour or so after that.How does 12.15 by the fountain sound?"

"Wonderful." Ginny sighed, "Oh, I really need to talk to you."_And no prizes for guessing what about!_ thought Hermione grimly as she got back to her work.

12.15 on the dot the two girls met and wandered until they found a spare park bench by the duck pond where they could eat their sandwiches.

"I brought some coffee," Ginny said, producing a flask, "And a couple of pastries from the bakery down the road."Hermione smiled in genuine pleasure.

"That was a kind thought, Ginny." She replied, "Particularly as I know you've got a lot on your mind.Come on, now – spill it."The redhead looked out over the water and sighed.

"You must have guessed some of it – after all, you were in the same position last night, so I gathered from Oliver – but I'm just really hurt that Harry virtually announced to the whole world that he was going away on a quest, and didn't think to let me know first.I'd be less annoyed if it were a boring routine visit of a couple of days to East Grinstead, but it's actually something fairly dangerous and it involves him travelling to another Continent for a couple of months.Hermione, _why_ did he embarrass me like that?"Hermione paused, bit her lip then leaned forward.

"Well, actually it was largely because of Ron." she told her, unwillingly, "I hate to be disloyal, but Ron's really chuffed about being chosen to more-or-less bodyguard Harry on this trip.It's been a long time since the two of them were together, and I think they'll benefit from working as a team.Ron put his foot in it up to his armpits yesterday with me, and from what he told me on the telephone just an hour ago, he was the one who blew the gaff this morning.Unwittingly, I'm quite sure, but nevertheless thoroughly."Ginny pouted.

"Ron wouldn't have had the opportunity to make a mistake like that if Harry had played fair with me in the first place." she complained.Hermione spread her hands.

"Give him a chance, Ginny." she replied, "I don't believe he had time, what with the Club yesterday evening and not wanting to tell you before you went onstage in case it rattled your confidence.Did he have the opportunity afterwards when you were surrounded by adoring fans, dancing yourself insensible?Or when you got back home and fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow?Be fair, the odds were rather stacked against him."Ginny bit into her sandwich.

"I know, I know, Hermione," she said fretfully, when she had swallowed her mouthful, "And it's not just the feeling of being taken for granted.If I'm honest, it's partly that I'm going to be left here in England in a practically empty house, and I don't like it."Hermione laughed.

"Tell me about it!" she teased, "Don't forget, Ginny, I'll be on my own too.We should join forces of an evening – go to films, clubs, theatres!"But Ginny's eyes had opened wide.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, "That's it!Hermione, you could move back into Harry's house for the time the boys are abroad.Oh please say you'll think about it.It would be just like the old times we were supposed to have – before I moved in with David Markland, and you wouldn't be lonely in the evenings if you were at home with us.Do think about it!"Hermione _had_ thought about it in those brief few seconds, and was inclined to rule it out entirely.From a purely personal viewpoint, she could think of nothing she would less like to do.Hermione firmly believed that once you had made a move, you should never go back: it would be like admitting defeat.The flat was now her home with Ron, and she felt she should stay there, come hell or high water.Besides, where was the point in moving all her books and notes just for a couple of months?And now Lee had taken over the study, where on earth would she put all her stuff?Where would she work?But the offer of company was very tempting, and Ginny was looking at her with such pleading eyes, so vulnerable at the moment, that Hermione found herself agreeing at least to think about the proposition.By the time she got back to chambers, she was kicking herself very hard, wondering how on earth she was going to get out of it.

**********************************************

"Come along, come along now, Weasley, and do _try to pay attention even if you can't manage to get here on time."Tim Cyu was an elderly wizard with white hair, bristling eyebrows and a pair of very sharp blue eyes.They were standing in a large room filled with benches, equipment, wizards muttering over books, and evil-smelling cauldrons.In one corner, a young wizard wearing dragonhide gloves fed a couple of drops of vivid yellow liquid to a white rat.There was a flash and a bang and there before them stood a bewildered-looking man in a doublet and hose.Cyu clapped the wizard on the shoulder._

"Getting better, Drinkwater, but in my book the rats turn into horses.It's the lizards that become footmen.Preparations for the Ministry Ball."He explained as he led Ron and Harry past another workstation where two wizards were working on what was evidently a variation of the Jellylegs curse.One of them was on the floor, twitching helplessly, totally unable to rise to his feet or indeed move at all.

"Splendid!" exclaimed Cyu, inspecting the fallen wizard closely. "Have that ready for Wilberforce's party next week!"Harry and Ron exchanged glances, but fortunately they had already reached their destination.Taking a deep breath, Tim Cyu gestured towards a number of items spread out over a spare bench.

"Now listen carefully, Weasley – and you too Potter, even though you're not part of this Department.This is a machete, if you didn't already know."Expertly, he swung a long, wicked looking knife with a razor-sharp blade. "Self-sharpening blade, homing charm so it'll never get lost.Just whistle."

"You know how to whistle, don't you, Harry?" muttered Ron quietly as an aside, "You just put your lips together – and _blow_."Harry snorted with laughter, hurriedly turning it into a cough.

"I heard that, Weasley." Cyu also seemed to have extremely sharp ears. "For goodness sake grow up.Now, 'Culter tutela' will activate the self-defense mechanism.Here is a smaller version to be used as a back up weapon.Be sure to conceal it in a leg holster and keep it with you at all times.'Culter sarmenta' is an extra charm for the machete to make it hack vegetation for you."

"Now that's _really_ useful!" remarked Harry, hefting the weapon.

"Hmm." replied Cyu looking at him sceptically, "Just make sure you get it right, that's all.These things can take limbs off with no problem at all.

"Here is another useful little item – a folding shovel which, with the right charm, will dig trenches, holes, or merely clear earth out of the way.The basic invocation is 'Fodio' – the more specific variants are in the instruction manual.Make sure you read it, both of you, before you attempt to use the thing.

"Magical compass which will locate whatever you ask it to.Please remember to be specific.Telescope – rather like a Foe Glass, but it will focus on movement at a distance and recognize potential danger.Binoculars – identification of wildlife.A very good protection against poisons."Harry and Ron nodded at each of the items, all of which were reasonably familiar to them, but with some kind of added twist or sophistication.

"Now," Cyu led them around a corner into an area the size and design of an aircraft hangar. In fact, there were one or two pieces of equipment present which looked as though they could possibly take wing at any moment."As I understand it, you're going into Mexican rainforest and a great deal of your trip will be covered on water."This was news to Ron, but Harry nodded as though it was to be expected.Cyu took out a package, no more than six inches square, and tapped it with his wand.Rapidly, it began to unfold and expand.

"Lightweight inflatable raft." He told them as it grew into a recognisable shape. "Has oars and a small outboard motor.Runs on distilled mineral oil – very concentrated so you'll barely need more than a litre of fuel for the whole trip.A Buoyancy charm will keep the raft upright and afloat even over white water, but you'll have to cope with staying attached to it yourselves: there's only so much magic can do to preserve the lives of the incompetent."He tapped the raft with his wand, and it began to deflate.Cyu looked up and his eyes widened in alarm.

"_Don't touch that!_" he shouted as Ron curiously lifted a white paper bag.Startled, he let it drop on to the bench.Cyu breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is it?" asked Harry with interest.Cyu turned an unblinking stare on to him.

"My lunch." he replied.

*****************************************************

"That's good.Now, if I can just make a couple of adjustments to the fields … Yeah!Okay.Now, let's look at the data in pie chart form …"Lee Jordan was hard at work, muttering quietly to himself.Recently he had been spending less and less time at the Ministry, largely because things were so much more comfortable and convenient at home.He found it hard to believe how much his productivity had increased since moving into Harry's House.The down side was that his social life had dwindled into a big fat zero.Still, he reasoned, once the Ministry took on a couple more computer technicians, things should get easier.He tried very hard to ignore the little voice at the back of his brain telling him that life was rarely that simple.

Lee punched up Microsoft Outlook and clicked "Send/Receive" to check his emails.He quickly dashed off replies to four of them and pondered the fifth for a while before labelling it unread.He would deal with that later.He then pulled out several data files on dark magic activity and merged them, putting them into graph format to see how the frequency waxed and waned with the cycles of the moon.Lee sighed and laid his head on the keyboard.All he was doing was avoiding the issue, and he knew it.There was something … well, not quite _right_ about some of the data he had been receiving.He couldn't put a finger on it, he couldn't analyse it, it was something he might have called hunch – before the Seers took all the guesswork out of it.Now he preferred to call it instinct, and his was telling him that something was faint but well and truly rotten.As to whether it was in the State of Denmark or somewhere nearer home remained to be seen.Lee took a fortifying gulp of lukewarm tea (he had used the last of the coffee earlier) and pulled up Fred and George's debriefing notes from the Ministry's central server.He was abruptly struck with an idea as to how a potential hacker could have got into these files, so he did not open them but ran a security check on his system.He scratched his head: nothing there.The next step was to go to the Ministry, talk to the operators and run a dummy hacking operation from the standalone he had in his office there.He was about to grab his jacket when he glanced at the time.Good grief – 7.10pm!Hadn't he overheard Fred saying something to Harry at the Club yesterday about coming round this evening?No, bringing someone round – that was it.Suddenly a loud banging on the study door totally distracted him.

"Lee!" called Ginny's voice from the hall, "Lee, get out of there.Oliver's just told me that Fred's bringing some girl round for drinks tonight – in twenty minutes!Come on – the place looks like a hurricane's hit it, we've got no mixers, no snacks and if Fred decides I ought to provide supper, we've got just about enough to feed a mouse!"

"If that happens, we'll get a carry out, Ginny."Lee heard Oliver soothing her gently.Lee opened the study door.

"Fred's bringing – a girl?" he asked, eyebrows nearly meeting his hairline.Ginny stared at him, then made a sound of annoyance.

"Look at you!" she exclaimed, "Honestly, Lee, have you been sleeping in those clothes?"The dark man looked down at his faded blue denims and creased check shirt.He ran a hand over his chin to discover, to his shame, that he had failed to shave that morning.

"Uh, I'll just go and change, shall I?"

"Not yet – go visit the off-licence first and bring back some beer and some mixers.Oh, andcouple of bottles of some reasonable white wine.Put it on Harry's account," she finished, maliciously, "He deserves it for this."Slightly rattled by her implacable expression, Lee grabbed his wallet, turned on his heel and ran.Ginny's expression relaxed when she saw the effect she'd had on him, and the corners of her mouth lifted in an affectionate smile: poor Lee, the brainiac who was always two steps behind everyone else._Pity, really._ she mused watching him go, _He's starting to look really quite attractive: something like a young Michael Jackson_.She turned back to the kitchen and began to organise Oliver.

Ten minutes later, the West Room had been cleaned, dusted and polished, the pizza boxes and newspapers removed, and the empty bottles neatly stacked in a crate outside the back door.Oliver was busy making delicious-looking snacks out of baked stale bread and anything else he could find in the larder or fridge, and Lee had returned with sufficient quantities of drink to last for several parties.He had gone upstairs to change, but Harry was still nowhere to be seen.Ginny ground her teeth in frustration.

Fred arrived punctually on the dot of 7.30pm with an attractive blonde girl he introduced as Ellen MacBeth.Ginny apologised for Harry's absence and steered them all into the West Room, detailing Oliver and Lee to serve drinks.They chatted for a while, making small talk, and Ginny discovered that Ellen worked within a large muggle firm of actuaries based in the City of London.

"It was strange at first." she told them. "As a rule, witches and wizards try to ensure that all muggles are in ignorance of our existence, don't we?So it's really strange to come across a muggle company that's not only aware but routinely employs us in special posts.My boss reckons his ambition is to find a genuine seer – he'd make millions!"

"Scarcely fair competition though." put in Fred, leaning back on the sofa, "I mean, with that sort of advantage, he'd take over the world – and eventually put the whole insurance racket out of business."

"True."Ellen sipped her beer, then looked up as the door opened.Harry stood in the threshold looking dishevelled and stricken.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, I was held up at the Ministry – someone had the bright idea of trying to Firetalk with Professor Ratcliffe in Florence and it took half an hour to make the connection."She looked at him without expression.

"Harry, I think you'd better go and change." she said coolly, "I promise we'll leave some of Oliver's delicious snacks for you – but only if you hurry."Taking this as a measure of forgiveness, Harry grinned and darted up the West Wing stairs.Ginny took up the conversation again, asking Ellen where she trained.

"Actually, I didn't go to school." was the surprising reply.It turned out that she came from a very old and rich family with a large estate in the West of Scotland.None of the young MacBeths had ever been sent to school and even when it was discovered that Ellen was a witch, the family saw no reason to break with the family tradition: they simply made enquiries and brought in a highly qualified witch as a governess and a number of tutors.Indeed, Ellen's family had a very colourful history, which she seemed to take great pleasure in relating.

Ellen's ancestors went back a number of centuries and were an ambitious, warlike lot, guilty of regicide, no less!Her most illustrious forebear used a tried and tested method of rising to the throne ie. murdering all those nearer in line, including the monarch.MacBeth himself was finally despatched by one MacDuff, a loyal supporter of the murdered king, but not before Lady MacBeth, who was party to the entire campaign, went insane with guilt and committed suicide.

At the end of this recital, Ginny, Lee and Oliver were open-mouthed with astonishment, both at the story itself and also at Ellen's matter-of-fact attitude towards the tragedy.She eyed them with amusement.

"We weren't close, you know." she said, twinkling, "It was several centuries ago!"

"Well!" exclaimed Oliver, "Muggles, honestly!This almost puts you-know-who to shame for blood and gore!"

"Ah, well," Ellen continued, smiling, "It is said that MacBeth consulted three very wise witches who claimed to be Seers, so he wasn't totally devoid of magical assistance.They told him that no man born of woman could destroy him, and he interpreted that to mean that he was totally invincible.However, his wife seemed to have a little of the gift herself, and ended up having prophetic dreams before the end.In the end, MacBeth's killer, MacDuff, turned out not to have been actually _born_ of woman at all.His mother had died in childbirth, and he was saved by a primitive Caesarean section.I think the magic in me must have come through Lady MacBeth's side of the family – unless someone was born the wrong side of the blanket.Come to think of it, that's probably the most likely explanation!"

"What happened to the family after MacBeth was killed?" asked Oliver, with interest.She shrugged.

"Well, under the Scottish law of the time, the new king had to concede that MacBeth's killing was actually unlawful – even after all that he had done!The heirs then used the opportunity to retain the estates, the castle and the name in return for keeping quiet about the whole thing."She smiled and took another mouthful of beer.

"We still live on the original estate.Of course, things have changed slightly – it's run on a far more businesslike level – but we still live in the original castle.It's called Dunsinane."

Harry chose that moment to enter the West Room, showered, shaved and changed.Although she was still as mad as could be, Ginny couldn't help softening a little as she watched him greet Fred and Ellen with that easy charm and infectious smile.He was wearing a white lawn shirt that somehow seemed vaguely familiar.She frowned slightly, then she remembered: the disastrous dinner party when they had rescued Fred from the Temple and David Markland had understandably freaked out.She also remembered her own reaction when Harry had stripped the shirt off, throwing it behind a bush, to cut down his visibility in the dark, and her eyes grew misty in memory.Consequently, when Harry came to sit down on the sofa by her, she smiled and went to get him a drink.He seemed slightly surprised, but greatly relieved by her reaction.

"So," said Fred, briskly, "Perhaps it might be as well if someone shows Ellen Hermione's old room to see if she likes it.I think she's fairly sold on the rest of the house, aren't you?" he turned enquiringly towards his friend and she smiled back.

"Absolutely." Her Scottish brogue was faint but unmistakeable. "It's an incredible place to find in such a built-up area."But Ginny was looking puzzled.

"I don't quite understand." She began, timidly, "Hermione's old room?"

"Yes, love." Harry broke in. "Fred happened to mention last night that Ellen was wanting to move closer to the centre of London, and we thought it might be a good idea if she came to take a look at the place – particularly as George is in Iran, I'm going to be leaving for Mexico soon, and Oliver's working habits are particularly irregular anyway.After all, we've discussed getting another housemate many times."Ginny stared at him in consternation.

"But Hermione's going to move back so we can keep each other company over the time you and Ron are away."

"Hermione?" queried Harry, puzzled, "Why on earth would she want to move back in?"

"Because she feels sorry for me." Ginny replied flatly, feeling her anger rising once again.She forced herself to cool down and turned back to Ellen with extreme politeness. "I apologise, Ellen, but Harry unfortunately neglected to tell me that this was not just a social call." _That was putting it mildly!_ "I'm afraid I've already promised the room to its previous occupier.I am really sorry if this is a problem, but if you would like to view it once Harry and Ron have returned from Mexico and Hermione has gone back to the flat, you would be very welcome."She picked up her glass with a trembling hand and took a sip of her drink.To everyone's surprise, Lee spoke up.

"Hermione's room isn't the only spare in the house." He said, "There are several – two in particular that don't even need too much doing to them."Fred looked up sharply.

"Wait a minute, Lee," he said, "You're not referring to those two attic rooms above George's place and Hermione's old room, are you?"

"Well, yes." replied Lee, defensively, "I know they've yet to be redecorated, and neither of them is ensuite, but they're in a reasonable state, and they do at least have a shared bathroom between them.There's no-one else up there at present, so Ellen could have it for her own."

"What about all those stairs though?" Fred looked at Ellen.Oliver snorted with all the derision of an ex-professional Quidditch player.

"Stairs?What stairs, Fred?" he scoffed, "We're not all as unfit as you, you know."Lee rose from his armchair and held out a hand towards Ellen.

"I'll show them to you, shall I?" he suggested.Without even looking at Fred, Ellen took Lee's hand and rose from the sofa.

"Thank you." she said simply. "I'd like that."The two left the room and made for the central stairs.As they walked through the hall, those left in the West Room could hear Lee talking.

"They're both quite large rooms connecting via the bathroom, as you've just heard.They're being used for storage at the moment, so they don't look terribly pretty, but we'll all pitch in to renovate it – Harry's a dab hand with bathrooms!"

Oliver stared out into the hall then looked back at Fred, his jaw practically on the floor.

"Well, how do you like that?" he said explosively, "The first pretty girl to step inside this house – present company excepted of course – and Lee manages to beat me to the starting blocks.I hope you're telling the truth about you being 'just friends', Fred, because if you aren't, you will be!"Fred smiled enigmatically, but declined to comment.Ginny rose from her seat.

"If nobody minds," she began shakily, "I'll just take over the dining room for a while: I need to do some practice."

"Oh, no you don't!" exclaimed Harry, jumping up from the sofa and taking her by the arm, "I'm not going through a repeat performance of this morning!"To his amazement, she shook him off as though he were an irritating insect.

" You're not going through?" she queried in a low, dangerous voice, "_You're _not going though?Frankly, Harry, I don't think you're in a position to dictate what you're not going through, do you?After all you've done, or failed to so, over the last twenty-four hours, I doubt you have any right or reason to dictate to me.Not everything that goes on in this house is about you, you know!"This was fighting talk.Ginny decided she'd said enough and, putting down her drink, quietly left the room.Harry seemed too stunned to go after her, and presently he too left the room, but in a different direction.Oliver and Fred exchanged glances.

"That went just spendidly!" observed Fred, sarcastically, "Remind me to bring my friends round here again – it makes one glad to be alive."At this point, voices could be heard in the hall and Ellen and Lee reappeared discussing paint and furniture.

"It's great, Fred!" She told him in an enthusiastic voice, "It's got a fantastic view of the garden, French doors, and a little balcony just right for broomstick takeoffs!Of course, it'll need some work doing on it – I'll get the necessary stuff together and Lee says he'll give me a hand."Oliver gave Lee a very old-fashioned look, causing the other man to shuffle his feet slightly.

"Okay." she beamed around, seeming not to notice the absence of Harry and Ginny. "Is it alright if I start painting and moving my things a couple of evenings next week?"

"Absolutely!" agreed Oliver, aiming a nasty grin at Lee, "Lee's got plenty of spare time, haven't you Lee?He'd be delighted to help you with anything you have in mind, I'm sure!"But Lee just smiled blandly, refusing to rise to the bait.Letting the backchat go completely over her head, Ellen picked up her handbag.

"Alright then, Fred." she said, much to Lee's disappointment, "We'd better be going if we're to get to Annabel's on time."

"Out for supper with a friend." explained Fred, also rising.The two made their farewells and departed, leaving Oliver and Lee alone in a house which had suddenly become rather worryingly silent.Lee finally stirred.

"I think we ought to go out for a pint." he said thoughtfully, "This place feels like Vesuvius – and I'd rather be somewhere else when it erupts."

**************************************************************

"I'm sorry, Sirius, I've got to delay departure for at least 24 hours.I really can't just take off with things as they are at the moment."Harry was Firetalking with Sirius.

"Harry, I've got equipment being delivered, briefing appointments, your guide has been hanging around for a week already, and you're telling me you're going to delay another day?"

"That's right.Come on, this whole thing has been put on at a moment's notice.What's so terribly urgent about it, anyway?Is there something you're not telling me?Because if there is, you're not too big for me to whip your butt, dogman!"

"Don't even think about it, pipsqueak.I was learning unarmed combat when you were sucking dummies.Seriously, Harry, if you really feel you need another day, then take it.But please – get here as soon as possible, huh?"

"My word on it, Sirius."

"Ciao."

"See you."

Harry sat back on the sofa in the kitchen, chin in hands, wondering how to tackle this one.Last night Ginny had slept in her own room for the first time since moving into the house, and Harry had woken up to find she had left for a recording session.Seeing as they hadn't spoken properly about the trip, Ginny was unaware that Harry should have left by now.He was stalling so that he could at least try to make things right before he left, but he couldn't do it if she continued to avoid him.

***********************************************

"Marcus, would you do me a favour, please?"

"I doubt it but you can ask, I suppose."

"Could you just answer a question for me?"

"I _could_, but whether I _would_ depends upon the question.Why?Found something your diminutive brain can't cope with?That shouldn't be hard."Ginny swallowed.This morning had been, if anything, worse than usual.Marcus's snide comments had reached new heights of offensiveness, and with this on top of everything else, Ginny was beginning to feel that she had had enough.

"Why are you so consistently rude to me?" she raised a genuinely enquiring expression towards the blonde man, "Oh, I know you're rude to everyone, but in my case you seem to excel yourself every time you open your mouth.Why is this?"Marcus Torrence shot her a look of pure venom, then smiled nastily.

"Why you?" he repeated, advancing on her, "Why you?Well, largely because you're a passenger on this ship, sweetie: a bimbo with no brain and precious little talent.In fact, the only asset you have are your looks.We'd probably have more success at the P.O. if you took some of your kit off."He looked her up and down as though she were an animal at market, then shook his head dismissively.

"Nah." He said, off-handedly, "Too skinny."He turned his back on her and strolled away, leaving her absolutely gobsmacked.Several things happened at once.Ginny burst into tears and ran sobbing out of the studio, followed swiftly and surprisingly by Charles.Marcus turned back blinking in astonishment at her reaction, and Justin flipped.

"You asshole!" he roared, almost blind with fury, "You will take that back and you will do it _now_, d'you hear?I don't give a toss how good you are onstage, Torrence, but if you don't go find Ginny and apologise, you're out of here.No one's indispensable, least of all a smug, evil-minded little git like you!"Marcus frowned as though puzzled by all the drama then without missing a beat, he strode off towards the door and disappeared.

"Look, it's okay, Ginny.Marcus is just, like, well a total idiot, know what I mean?"Charles was genuinely trying to comfort Ginny, but his complete incoherence and his ineffectual attempts to pat her on the shoulder without touching her made his efforts worse than useless.

"Charles, I can't go on!" she managed breathlessly, between sobs. "I can't cope with his continual hostility – and I just can't understand why he's got it in for me so badly!"

"May be he likes you." Charles spoke without thinking.There was a catch in Ginny's crying, then she raised wet, incredulous eyes to his face.

"Marcus – _likes_ me?Charles, what planet are you from? The guy has just told me I'm the lowest form of life, he's reduced me to a sobbing wreck – me! a professional!His raison d'être seems to be either to oust me from the band, or to destroy my self-confidence so utterly that I'll never work again.That doesn't sound very much as though he likes me, now does it?"Charles shrugged.

"I don't know – I've not had the experience to judge."Ginny stared at him.

"_Why_ does this man hate me so much?"She wailed.

"Actually, I don't."She spun.The question had been rhetorical, she hadn't expected an answer from anyone.Nevertheless, there was Marcus Torrence, large as life, standing in the corridor with that detestable half-smile on his face.

"You're a better actor than you think." she muttered gathering the shreds of her dignity around her.He shook his head.

"I don't hate you, I never did." He said quietly and flatly, "I could be jealous of you.Despite what I said earlier, you are a talented singer.You need a little coaching with your acting, but your stage presence is good.You are certainly no bimbo, and I don't honestly believe that as a band we would be any more successful if you took your clothes off.Is that what you want to hear?"He turned on his heel and made for the swing doors to the stairs.

"Wait!" Ginny took off, leaving Charles gaping at her.She was suddenly furious.She virtually collided with Marcus, grabbed him by the upper arms and swinging him round to look her in the face.His eyes widened in surprise.

"You think that's enough, do you?" she spat, "You think that grudging little bit of hubris is sufficient penance for tormenting me all this time?"There was a pause.His lips twitched.

"_Okay, I'm sorry, so sue me!_"he shouted suddenly, "This isn't exactly easy for me either, you know.I didn't expect …" he broke off, breathing heavily, his face bitter, "I didn't think it would …"Abruptly, he twisted free and burst through the swing doors, taking the stairs three at a time.Ginny stared in perplexity after the departing figure.

"What in Merlin's name was that about?" she muttered to herself.

*******************************************************

"Ginny?Ginny, wake up.I've got to talk to you.Come on, Ginny, open the door!"The red-haired girl turned over in bed and glanced at the clock.Her bleary eyes widened in surprise.

"Go away." she said, sleepily, "It's three a.m. – nobody's alive at this time in the morning!"

"Ginny.Open this door before I use the Reductus curse on it!"Grumbling, she groped for her wand.It was really too bad, she decided.After all, he was the one in the wrong.By rights, he should be bringing her breakfast in bed, not making all this noise at the crack of dawn.

"_Alohomora._" she muttered.Harry walked in through the door, shaved and dressed for a day's work.He was carrying a small canvas rucksack.Ginny's face creased in a frown and she sat up, puzzled.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.He stared at her expressionlessly.

"Mexico." he replied, simply.She just stared, a stone falling into the pit of her stomach.

"Mexico?_Right now?_"He nodded solemnly.

"I'm going to meet Ron at the flat – he's got the Portkey.I don't know how long this trip's going to be, Ginny, but somehow it's not filling me with as much excitement this time."He paused and scratched his head.

"Going away with Ron is great, I'll really enjoy his company and all that, but I'm not getting that same feeling of anticipation and discovery as I've had in the past."Tears pricked Ginny's eyes.

"You never told me it was so soon." She whispered, looking for all the world like a small child.Instinctively, he sat down on the bed and gathered her into his arms.

"You never gave me a chance." He whispered.She buried her head in his shoulder, knowing it was true.They held each other in silence for a while then he moved, looking her in the face.

"Sirius is waiting for us – has been for several days." He told her, "The guide was selected even before I was.This is a rushed job, it seems."

"Why?"

"Search me." He shrugged. "I'd better find out during the briefings, or I'll want to know why not."He stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry I've not been here for you, my love.And I'm sorry I've failed to tell you things.It's all gone wrong somehow.I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm sorry for trying to make you suffer." Tears were leaking down Ginny's cheeks. "I've been so self-absorbed, what with the band and that horrible man, that I didn't think that you might be going through equally difficult times.Do you really have to go now?Can't you stay just one more day – so we can say goodbye properly?"He eyes were pleading, but reluctantly Harry had to shake his head.

"I already delayed by a day just so I could catch up with you, but it's taken me until now to do that.I've really got to go now."Another nail drove itself into Ginny's heart.She leaped out of bed and flung her bathrobe over her nightshirt.

"I'll come and see you off." She said quietly, taking his arm.

They descended the staircase making very little noise and stood in the hallway, each unable to think of anything to say.Finally, Harry stirred.

"Well," he said, "I guess Ron will be waiting for me."

"Yes." She replied.He took her shoulders.

"I do love you, you know." He told her, "I would never willingly do anything to hurt you."She could only nod in reply.He lifted her face, stared into her eyes for a moment then kissed her briefly and sweetly.

"Goodbye my love."There was something so incredibly final in that quiet salutation.Ginny watched and watched until even an Eyesight Enhancement charm could no longer track him, then she ran back upstairs to her bedroom to cry and cry until there were no tears left to shed.


	6. The Quest

"By the Pricking of my Thumbs" 

**Ah, PEZ – isn't it always the same?The real jerks seem to be able to push their women around as much as they want, but the nice guys end up getting stepped on.Seriously, I see Ginny as being extremely insecure on a number of levels after breaking up with David.After all, she was with him for three years before he dumped her, and she took up with Harry in a new relationship before she had really come to terms with the old one ending.Also, David was her professional partner and played a big part in her musical career, even though he and she didn't see eye to eye.Adjustment and growing up both take time.**

** **

**I knew I'd spark some protest about my treatment of the characters!May I say again – have I let you down yet?Can you doubt that I will get them through all this and far worse before this fic is over?[Is that a resounding silence I hear?]**

** **

_"By the Pricking of my Thumbs" ___ By Penpusher Chapter Six: The Quest 

Ron blinked several times and staggered slightly as the effects of the Port caught up with him.He felt someone catch hold of his arm and looked up to see Harry shaking his head as if trying to clear his thoughts.

"Oh, that was not good." Ron said feelingly, "I wouldn't like to do that with a hangover."Harry took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead.

"It's given me a hangover," he growled, "And I didn't even do anything to justify it last night. Come to think of it, I didn't do anything last night, period!"Ron gave him a sidelong look.

"Still taking it badly, was she?" he asked sympathetically.Harry was spared the necessity of answering as somewhere nearby a throat was cleared ostentatiously.They looked around to see an efficient-looking witch standing with a clipboard.She came towards them, smiling brightly.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Wesley?You have arrived safely?" 

"_Weasley_." corrected Ron automatically, "And yes, we've arrived.'Safely' might be a bit of an exaggeration though."The little witch disregarded the comment, checking a list on her clipboard.

" … Wax Waycombe, Wesley – no, I'm afraid you're definitely down as Wesley." She informed him with an even brighter smile.Ron sighed.

"How is it I always end up in situations like this?" he groaned, quietly.

"Your car is waiting for you outside." she announced, ignoring his comment.Ron stared.

"Our _what_?"

"Your car, Mr. Wesley.It has been parked in a No Parking Zone for 10 minutes."Ron looked at Harry.

"Did you order a car?" his friend shook his head.Ron shrugged.

"Nor did I.Let's go take a look."They both shouldered their rucksacks and took off for the door, pursued by the little witch.

"Mr. Potter!Mr. Wesley!Please, you must sign here before you go.To verify your safe arrival."Ron waved an impatient wand at the clipboard.

"Have a nice day!" he smiled as he disappeared out into the street.

"I doubt she will though." he confided to Harry in a low voice, "I signed us as Tom Riddle and Severus Snape."Harry looked about him then made confidently for an insignificant-looking off-white saloon, parked almost insolently by a 'No Parking' sign.He flung open the passenger door and climbed in, gesturing for Ron to get in the back. 

"Hello, Neville." He said, grinning cheerfully and pulling on the brim of the driver's baseball cap, "It's great to see you again!"Neville spluttered in a muffled sort of way as he yanked the cap back on to his head, then he beamed all over his plump, honest face.

"Can't you two ever keep out of trouble?" he demanded, mock-fiercely, "Ye Gods, Ron, marriage certainly agrees with you – you're looking healthier than ever.And how's the gorgeous Ginny?Set a date yet?"Harry's smile slipped slightly as he shook his head.

"Still trying to persuade her, Neville." He replied lightly.Ron gave him a sharp glance but forebore to comment.Neville let in the clutch and moved off.

"You're staying with me tonight." He grinned, "Gringotts/Ministry co-operation means I get to ferry you around while you're in LA.But you'll only be here as long as it takes for briefing – probably around twenty-four to thirty-six hours."

"Is Sirius here?"Neville nodded.

"My instructions are to take you to him now."He told them. "He'll be briefing you today, but you won't see much more of him until you get to Mexico."Harry sat back in the air-conditioned car, watching the familiar sights flash past.It seemed a very short time before they were drawing into a long driveway in front of a pleasant, modern house.As they climbed out of the car, faint sounds of laughter and splashing drifted from behind the building.Harry looked enquiringly at Neville who grinned happily.

"This is my house, yes," He told them, "But I certainly don't live alone – come and see!"They trooped through a small iron gate into a large garden that, despite its size, was dominated by a luxurious swimming pool.In the shallow end, two bikini-clad girls were ganging up on a hapless young man, splashing and ducking him despite his cries for help.Finally, he sighted Neville and vaulted quickly out of the water.

"Thank Merlin!" he exclaimed, "The cavalry has arrived.Come on, Nev!Get suits for your friends.I'm out for revenge!"Neville laughed and waved him away.

"Deal with them yourself, Harvey." He replied, "You're more than capable.What have you done with Sirius?"Harvey shook his head.

"He's no fun at all." He replied, "He's in the study Firetalking.Val tried to get him in the water, but he said he had to work.I'll go get him for you."The young man took off into the house.

"Wise man." was Neville's succinct reply, but whether he was talking about Sirius or Harvey was unclear.By this time the two girls had climbed out of the pool and were squeezing water out of their hair.Neville grinned broadly.

"Girls," he began, "Meet Harry and Ron – a couple of English wizards over on business."The two girls, one a brunette, the other a blonde, smiled in a friendly fashion.

"Harry, Ron," continued Neville, "Meet Valerie and Sabrina.Along with Harvey, they're my housemates."

"Hi!" said the blonde fixing her hair into a very wet ponytail, "Would you two like some Sangria?We've just made a fresh jug."Ron smiled broadly.

"I couldn't think of anything I'd like better." He said gallantly, throwing down his rucksack and making for a sun lounger.Harry, feeling rather overdressed in chinos and a baggy shirt, followed rather more slowly, gazing around at the enormous garden and wondering how on earth Neville had managed to land so firmly on his feet.

"The house belongs to me," said a voice to his right."And Sirius will be with us just as soon as he's finished Firetalking."Harry turned sharply to see Harvey holding out a long glass of Sangria.

"Don't worry – it's very weak." He grinned at Harry's perplexed expression and shook his head.

"If you're wondering, no I don't have a mind-reading talent.In fact, I'm not even a wizard.Your face just gave it away!"Harry's eyebrows rose even further.

"I'm Harvey, by the way." Harry shook the outstretched hand."Valerie and I are muggles, Sabrina's the witch.Neville and I met up when I needed a financial adviser.I'd just inherited a large amount of money and apart from buying and equipping this house, I didn't have an inkling what to do with it.Sabrina's Aunt Hilda recommended Gringotts – I'd never even heard of them before – and I became one of Neville's clients.Of course, when he and Sabrina met, they recognised each other for what they were immediately, and after that it just seemed logical for him to move in with us."Harry nodded and looked around the garden admiringly.

"I'd say Neville's been incredibly lucky to have found a home like this." He replied, "It reminds me a little of my house in St. John's Wood, although they have nothing in common architecturally."Harvey shrugged.

"This house is under a Benevolence Charm." he said, shrugged, "So Sabrina tells me – I wouldn't have a clue.Perhaps yours is too."Harry smiled wryly.

"It's certainly under a number of charms, yes." He replied, but was prevented from explaining any further by the sudden appearance of a grinning Sirius.

"Harry!" he exclaimed, striding over the patio to envelope the smaller man in a bear-hug, "At last!I seem to have been waiting for you for weeks."Harry returned the embrace, slapping his Godfather on the shoulder.Sirius then greeted Ron in much the same way, enquiring kindly about Hermione and his parents.He accepted a glass of Sangria from Harvey, but seemed unwilling to settle down for a congenial chat.As soon as he could, he cornered Harry.

"I've just been Firetalking with Tiberius Brooks, one of Fudge's assistants." He told him, "I'm more than a little concerned at the amount of attention your trip is attracting.It's not usual for something like this to cause Ministry Officials to jump on my coattails quite so frequently."He paused and took a pull of his drink.

"I'm under instructions to get you and Ron into Yucatan as soon as possible, preferably within the next two days." He said, "I've told them in no uncertain terms that I'll get the show on the road when and if I consider it to be ready, but they're not letting go.Harry, I'm going to have to begin the briefing this evening – now, in fact.At least then Ron can be appraised of the full details of what we're after and why, before we leave for Uinal."

*********************************************

"Ron, has Harry told you about the artefact you'll be searching for?"Ron shrugged.They had regretfully retired into Neville's study for a preliminary briefing.

"Well, other than its name – Leandra's Ewer – and the fact that it's a scrying device, well no."He scratched his head, "Why is there so much high level interest in it, Sirius?"The older man pursed his lips.

"To be honest, I'm really not sure." He replied."If it's all it's cracked up to be, it's certainly a useful tool, but it's not going to single-handedly rid the world of Dark Magic, or anything of that nature."Harry stirred.

"Why don't I give Ron a very brief description of the thing?" he suggested, "After all, I've been chasing it for years and I've read all the reports from Fred and George, plus anything even vaguely connected with its whereabouts over the last year or so."Sirius nodded for him to go ahead.Harry paused, gathering his thoughts, then turned to Ron.

"Leandra's Ewer is described as a small, shallow basin intricately carved from a single piece of marble which, when filled with water, can be used by a Seer to accurately predict the future – under certain circumstances." He began.Ron gave a low whistle.

"Well, it's not surprising there's a lot of fuss about it." He replied, "An accurate divining tool?I don't think there's ever been such a thing before, has there?"Harry held up a hand, a faint smile on his face.

"I only said it was accurate under certain circumstances." He explained, "In order to obtain a precise forecast, the motives of the would-be Seer have to be totally without guile or self-interest."He grinned at Ron's disappointed expression."Leandra herself was one of the ancient Mayan wizards who lived in Mexico before the invasion of the Toltecs.She had the assistance of a number of others, but in the end she used her own power to endow the artefact.The effort of creating it drained the magic out of her and she died not long afterwards, but the Ewer remained in her family's possession.According to our information it still survives."

"But how?" asked Ron, "I mean, this was not just hundreds but thousands of years ago.Very little has ever come to us from so far back in history."Harry was nodding.

"I know, Ron, and that's partly what makes this so exciting.Now, it's well documented that before Leandra died, she used the Ewer to scry the future of the Mayan wizards.Consequently, they were warned of the coming Toltec invasion (around 800AD) and could make some provision for the crisis.They had some success in warning the Mayan muggles – relations between muggles and wizards were much more tolerant than today – and some groups chose to become nomadic, moving south into Quintana Roo and on through Central America.The small tribe of wizards and muggles who had charge of Leandra's Ewer made other arrangements to avoid the invaders: they built an entire city in the virgin rainforest." Harry's face was rapt.

"They began construction in a matter of months, muggles and wizards working together," He said, almost reverently, "And they designed it to be self-supporting so that they would need no connection with the outside world.They wanted no contamination from the invading Toltecs, you see."Ron shivered slightly.

"Sounds a bit like you-know-who's creed regarding purebloods."But Harry wasn't listening.

"Think of it, Ron!" he said, his eyes alight, "A city, built by Mayan wizards in the rainforest.Just imagine the secrets it might hold!"Ron was puzzled.

"How can we be so sure that Leandra's Ewer was ever taken there?" he asked.Sirius leaned forward in his chair.

"The information that our operatives, including Fred and George, have managed to amass over the years points conclusively to a place known as Chinga'an as the final destination of the artefact." He began "It translates literally as "broken" in the ancient Mayan language.All our information kept bringing up this name over and over again.No one knew what it meant, until the final evidence from George connected it indisputably with a Mexican legend of a hidden magical city."Ron still looked puzzled.

"So we're going in search of a legend?Sirius, I thought you said we had a definite destination?" he replied, "And if it's so ruined as to merit the name "Broken", what are we likely to find there?It sounds like a wild goose chase to me."Sirius exchanged a glance with Harry.

"We had a windfall," He explained, "An enormous piece of luck.Not only did George's evidence identifying the place turn up at just the right moment, we also happened upon some vital information concerning its position from the locals.A group of Uinal natives came upon the hidden city quite by chance while on a completely unrelated venture in the forest.One of them happened to be not only a skilled woodsman but also magically orientated: we'll meet up in the morning and you'll know the rest then.Okay, I suggest we break here and get some sleep – Neville's arranged a room for you and there's food in the kitchen.We'll be off early tomorrow to meet a couple of people, check on equipment, etc.We'll be Porting to Merida for that, and then on to Uinal the following day."But Ron was still looking thoughtful.

"Harry, Chinga'an is the ancient name for the city, right?"Harry nodded, "So why call a new city something that means "broken"?It doesn't make sense."

"Broken, not as in ruined, Ron, as in unfinished." Harry took up the tale."All the Maya abandoned their cities around 850 AD, muggles and wizards alike, and Chinga'an was simply deserted half-built.The sudden exodus has never been fully explained.There is no evidence for disease or genocide.The Toltecs were an invading force, yes – but in many cases they didn't even need to fight at all, merely to walk in and take over a completely deserted city.It must have been weird."

**************************************************

Harry was slowly sipping cola through a straw as he sat at a street café watching locals and tourists stroll by.Merida was something of a conundrum, he pondered.It was a Spanish-style city built on Mayan ruins, and unlike tourist-dominated Cancun, had retained much of its Euro-Mex flavour.However, it was still a modern city with excellent communications, and efficiently run, despite having more than one million inhabitants.Harry smiled as Sirius paced up and down looking at his watch for the thirtieth time, and exchanged a glance with Ron.His red-haired companion gestured towards the street with his glass.

"Nice place." He commented, "They call it 'The White City', you know – because it's so incredibly clean."Harry nodded and was about to reply when Sirius gave an exclamation.

"About time!" he muttered, darting towards an approaching figure in the crowd.A minute or two later he return to Harry and Ron followed by a black-haired figure whose femininity even loose-fitting fatigues could not hide.The two men automatically rose from the table.

"Tell me this isn't our guide, Harry." murmured Ron, his eyes popping out of his head. "Tell me I'm hallucinating."Harry had no time to answer, for Sirius and the unknown woman had sat down at the table.Sirius gestured to her.

"Harry, Ron, this is Katia Valentin, the best professional guide in the business.Katia, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."They shook hands briefly.Ron's eyes widened slightly at the strength in those slender-looking hands.

"Katia is a native of Uinal."Sirius explained, "She is very well known as an explorer and hunter, with the added bonus that she knows the land around the town like the back of her hand."

"I grew up in the forest, my family has never left Uinal.I was the first of them to leave for the city, but even I return regularly.Once the forest is in your blood, it will never let you go."Her voice was husky and heavily accented, but her English was smooth and idiomatic.Harry was later to learn that she spoke many languages fluently, including several ethnic dialects, but at that time he could focus on nothing but the exotic music of her voice, and the dark vibrancy of her eyes.

"Harry?Harry!" he became aware of Ron nudging him sharply and looked up to see that Sirius had risen from the table.

"We're going to Miss Valentin's office." He explained, "Weren't you listening to Sirius?She needs to check over the list of our gear and make a few additions.Let's hope it's all been delivered in one piece."

"Let's hope it's still there!" added Harry fervently, pushing his chair under the table and following the others.

As they walked the attractive streets of Merida, Harry found himself gazing uncontrollably at the guide, Katia.Striking she certainly was, with high cheekbones, smooth brown skin and a full, mobile mouth, but there was something else about her.Something that Harry, had he been in any state of mind to be analytical, might possibly have recognised as familiar, a long time ago, at a certain Quidditch match …

They reached Katia's office in a very short time.It was at the top of several flights of very stuffy stairs – a single room outfitted with very little in the way of furniture, but full to the brim with equipment, maps, a huge filing cabinet and framed photographs on the walls of some of her exploits.Harry saw to his astonishment, a group containing a much younger Minister Fudge, beaming into the camera, standing next to an unsmiling Katia.The figure waved furiously at them out of the photograph and smiled even wider.

A number of metallic sounds alerted him that business had begun.Katia closed the top draw of her filing cabinet, deposited a number of large objects on the desktop and sat down, motioning the others to pull up chairs.There were only two chairs – Harry elected to perch on the edge of the desk.

"Okay," she began, "These are all types of gun you could find in the hands of Mexican outlaws, some of whom we may very well run into in the forest.Does either of you know how to use firearms?"Harry and Ron exchanged glances, then Ron nodded slowly.

"I took a course about a year ago." He said, reluctantly, "I didn't enjoy it much."

"You're not supposed to." she replied flatly, and pointed to the shotgun."Do you know how to used that?"Ron nodded again. "Show me."He gasped.

"What, in this office?"

"I don't mean fire it – just show me you know how to use it."Dubiously, Ron picked up the weapon keeping the muzzle pointed firmly at the floor.He broke open the action and gasped on finding a cartridge still in the chamber.Carefully he removed it, checked the bore to make sure there were no more surprises, then closed the weapon, making sure it was on safety.The eyes he turned to Katia were outraged.

"Was that some sort of test, or are you just a careless owner?" he demanded, "If I'd been a rank tyro like Harry, I could have had us all in hospital!"She smiled ironically at his discomfiture, picked up the cartridge and threw it into the filing cabinet.

"A blank," she explained, "Not even primed. You could shoot on that all day, baby, without disturbing anyone but yourself."Ron flushed with embarrassment.She took the shotgun from his unresponsive hands with total unconcern at the anger and mortification in his face.

"Okay, Sirius." she continued, with a small half smile, "What about this one?"She gestured to another shotgun.Sirius examined it but made no move to take hold of it or touch it in any way.He shook his head.

"You and I both know, Katia, that I have a passing acquaintance with weapons of all kinds," he began, "And that one I will not touch under any circumstances."For a moment their eyes locked, then she shrugged.

"That is your loss," she replied, "But at least, all of you, make sure you recognise it should you see it again.This is a sawn-off shotgun.It is similar to the one you saw before, but as you can see, the barrel is a lot shorter.All you need to know about this mother is, if you see one pointing at you, start saying your prayers."She picked up the gun.

"That weapon is illegal." Harry spoke for the first time.Katia continued as though she hadn't heard.

"Where did you get this thing?"Harry's voice became more insistent.Slowly, the girl looked up.

"These weapons are not common," she began quietly, "But the trash who prey on travellers in the forest have a number of them.A year ago, this one was pointed at me from behind a tree."

"What happened?"She shrugged.

"I was quicker."Calmly, she put the two shotguns back into the draw of her filing cabinet and locked it.

As Katia started on handguns, Ron began to feel as though he was in some strange alternate universe where cowboys and Indians were still shooting at each other, and law and justice were matters of opinion.

"What is the purpose behind this exercise?" he finally found himself asking.Katia stopped speaking and looked at him questioningly.

"I mean, we're wizards, right?And I'm assuming that you're a witch, although I confess I don't remember coming across you at school."Katia's eyes glittered, but she let him finish.

"Why is any of us going into the forest armed with muggle guns when all we really need are our wands?"The woman laid down the handgun she had been demonstrating and leaned over the desk towards Ron.

"We are studying weapons for two reasons." She began softly, "Firstly, it is important to know what you will be facing if we run into any trouble.I can assure you that however fast your knockout curse is, it won't save you from a point blank shotgun blast.Secondly," her eyes glittered again, "If we are obliged to leave any casualties or fatalities behind us, it is best if they are attributable to muggle origins.I know the law enforcement around these parts.A dead man with signs of cursing, or even without a mark on him, would have them jumping up and down with excitement.A man with a bullet in his back would be lucky to get buried."

***********************************************

Harry, Ron, Sirius and Katia spent what was left of the evening after the briefing having a meal in their hotel restaurant and repairing to the bar for further discussions.The air was thick with cigarette smoke and the day's heat, and Harry found his eyes closing.Ron kept a wary eye on the woman.She appeared to be well-known wherever she went, and this evening she was cruising her way around the various tables and knots of conversation, tuning in on the latest gossip, renewing old acquaintances.He did not know what to make of her, he was certain he could not trust her, but she seemed to know the business.She had examined their equipment list, nodding at the additions from Tim Cyu, but had struck out most of their items of clothing.

"These will be worse than useless." she told them, "I will have better stuff delivered to your hotel."

"Why is this stuff no good?" bristled Ron, "Bogsworthy & Trunks told me it was state of the art."Katia made a derisive noise.

"Wizards should know better." she told him, "English gentlemen's outfitters!A relic from the days of the muggle empire.The boots are okay as far as they go, but you really need a good Anti-Blister potion in the leather.It's too late to treat yours – we'll have to get new ones.Your fatigues we can do something about, if you prefer.I will put a Thermostat charm on all of them – that should see to it.You only have the standard Insect-Repelling Potions – I will provide you with the local supplements."Various other items followed, then she turned to them with the first real smile they had seen.

"I'm relieved to see that you have left your broomsticks at home." she told them, "You English wizards still use such things – it's hard to believe!Still, your motorised raft is more efficient than anything I could suggest, so you can't be all bad."

Ron clenched his fist at the memory.Why did her obvious superiority rankle so much?He looked over to the bar.Katia was standing in the doorway nearby scanning the large room, obviously looking for someone.As he watched, Sirius approached from behind her and said something in her ear.She turned sharply and replied, but despite being able to lipread, Ron could not catch the drift: he suspected she was speaking in a language unknown to him.Sirius's face darkened and he spoke again, this time more insistently.Katia's face twisted in anger.She spat something back at Sirius and turned to walk away, but he caught her upper arm and pulled her to within a few inches of his face.Despite the difference in height and his menacing attitude, Katia did not look at all phased as she stared him down.Finally, Sirius relaxed his hold and she slipped out of his grasp, away into the night like a cat._What was going on there?_Wondered Ron, drumming his fingers on the table.He glanced at his watch and yawned, then shook Harry by the shoulder.

"Come on, mate, time for some shut-eye."Harry prised his eyes open, gazed at Ron uncomprehendingly, then realised where he was.He stretched his shoulders, wincing at the muscle strain, then followed Ron to their room.

**************************************************

Harry was trying to Firetalk with Ginny, but her image kept flickering and losing definition.

"Come through." Harry was saying to her, "Take my hand and come to me.No one will miss you for a few hours."The Ginny in the fire smiled and extended her hand, but Harry did not take it.He found himself kneeling on the hearthrug looking up towards a door which slowly opened.Katia slid into the room, dressed in a black cloud which hid her body and made her glide a little way above the floor.

"Come with me, Harry." she said, holding out a hand, "Sirius is waiting.We need to go."Harry looked back into the fireplace, but Ginny had disappeared.He put his hand into the flames …

… and sat up abruptly in bed, eyes wide open._There was someone in the room!_Quickly, he looked over to Ron's bed and was relieved to see his red-haired friend still slumbering peacefully.Harry swung his legs out of bed and padded softly over to the door – locked.He tried the bathroom – nothing, window secured.Thoughtfully, he investigated the latch on the balcony door and discovered that although it was locked, it was so flimsy as to be almost useless.With the uncomfortable feeling of locking the stable door after the horse had packed, turned off the water and had the removal men in, he produced his wand and tapped the door whispering _Cancelliatus_, instantly creating a barrier to entry.Harry got back into bed and tried to compose himself to sleep again, but it was a long time before his eyes closed.

"Sleep well?" was Ron's first good-natured greeting of the day.Harry furrowed his brow.

"Well, no, not exactly."His friend smiled sympathetically.

"No, I never do on the first night away from home." He agreed, "Night before last was absolutely miserable, but last night was okay."Harry paused, then took the plunge.

"You weren't – disturbed by anything last night then?"Ron stared in surprise.

"No, I told you." He replied."I slept like a log.Why? Were you?"

"I'm not sure."Harry was rubbing at the stubble on his chin, debating whether to shave or not on this trip.He told Ron as much as he could remember about the dream and the subsequent conviction that someone had been in the room with them. Ron listened patiently but smiled knowingly at the end of Harry's recital.

"Auror-training gives one incredibly taut reflexes." He explained, "If anyone had come into the room, I would have known about it, don't you worry."_Unless you were ensorcelled or drugged_ mused Harry, reflectively.Still, there was little they could do about it now.

Breakfast over, dressed in the Coolcharm-impregnated fatigues, they waited outside the hotel for Sirius who arrived a few minutes later on foot.

"We'll go straight to Katia's office." he told them, "I've got the portkey, but we should all go together."However, when they got there they were greeted by a fiery message in the air over her desk to the effect that she had already apparated ahead of them to Uinal to assemble the gear, and would meet them at HQ.Sirius shrugged and smiled grimly.

"She's a law unto herself, I'm afraid." He told them, then with an awkward little cough and a strange expression on his face, he continued.

"Katia and I go back a long way." He told them, "On a professional level, she's just as good as she says she is – probably better.Totally reliable, dependable in a crisis, well able to defend herself and others, clever and streetsmart.However, I'd caution either of you from getting, well, close to her in any way."Ron grinned wickedly.

"Oh?Done some time with her, have you Sirius?Hmm, I wouldn't have thought you were her type."Sirius didn't smile.

"It's not funny, Ron." He replied, "You don't know what she's capable of – I do.I'd advise both of you to keep her at a distance, if you know what's good for you."Ron patted Sirius's shoulder.

"Calm down, nothing like that's going to happen." He said, only semi-seriously, "Besides, we're both married – well, I am and Harry's as good as.We're not in the market for crumpet, just for getting the job done."Sirius took a long look at both of them, still not entirely satisfied.Then he sighed.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." He said, finally. "Just, please don't underestimate her, that's all."And with that, Sirius produced what looked like a mobile phone from his pocket: the portkey.He gestured them into a quiet street,

"Let's get out of sight before we use this thing." He said, "These people are a superstitious lot – we don't want to attract any more attention than we already have."He took out his wand and gestured to them to take hold of his arms.

"Brace yourselves." He told them, and the world abruptly changed.

As soon they had recovered sufficiently from the jump, the first thing they laid eyes on was Katia, leaning nonchalantly against the side of a large jeep, chewing a piece of grass.On seeing them, she threw it aside and tossed two bundles at Ron and Harry.

"Boots." She told them succinctly, "You can leave your old ones in the house."They glanced around to see what looked like a petrol station, but on closer inspection was merely a private dwelling.

"At least they fit." commented Ron, stamping his feet in approval, "Now all we need is for the Anti-Blister charm to actually work!"Sirius came over to give them their final instructions.

"This is HQ for the duration of this quest." He told them, gesturing to the house."I'm going to be here round the clock for contact by whatever means you care to use, magic or muggle.There are several muggle vehicles here and enough fuel to keep us going for six months, should they be necessary.I'll have backup of sorts from the local network, and I'll be in constant communication with the Ministry in London.Oh, just one more thing."He fished in his pocket and pulled out a small black object with a clip on the back.This he handed to Ron.

"It's a Homing Beacon." He explained."Pin it anywhere on your gear, activate it with the word _Consequor _and you can be traced anywhere within a fifty mile radius.There's one for Harry too."The two wizards pinned them on to their clothing, shook hands with Sirius and, throwing their rucksacks into the back of the jeep, swung aboard.Katia slid into the driving seat and put the keys in the ignition.Ron frowned.

"You're not driving this thing, are you?" he said, then wished he'd kept quiet.She turned scornful eyes on him and laughed derisively.

"Have you ever driven in the forest?" she demanded, without waiting for an answer, "I will get us many miles further in the right direction than either of you ever could.You will thank me for that when you realise how hard it can be to walk in the forest."The jeep took off along the dusty road leaving Sirius standing alone, shading his eyes from the sun.


	7. Suspicions and Worries

"By the Pricking of my Thumbs" 

**Thanks once again for all the reviews – I have enjoyed reading them.I think this chapter is rather shorter than the others.No particular cause, except that I saw no reason to make it any longer!Here's where I get some more flames, I suspect.(Guess I should borrow Charlie Weasley's fireproof balaclava.)I'm choosing not to answer any queries/predictions from your reviews because some of them are close to the truth – close, but not in the gold.There seem to be some formatting problems with uploading on ff,net at the moment.Sorry about that but still, at least it's readable.That's all!**

** **

_"By the Pricking of my Thumbs" ___ By Penpusher Chapter Seven: Suspicions and Worries 

"Ellen, I'm sorry, I really am."Ginny was squirming with embarrassment, twisting her red hair frantically around her fingers.

"Hermione as good as promised she would be moving back into the house for the duration – now she's chickened out and says she'll stay over 'a couple of times, just to make sure I'm being a good girl', if you ever heard anything so pathetic."Ginny paused to draw breath and take a firmer hold on her hair.

"If I'd only known that earlier, I'd have been able to offer you her old room, but now you've done all that work on the attic room, well …"If Ginny were to be totally honest, she would admit to Ellen that the confusion was largely her fault.From the beginning, she had realised Hermione's reluctance to take a retrograde step, although she knew her friend's loyalty would prevent her from backing out completely.However, once Hermione had got wind of the plan to take on a new housemate, she had felt quite justified in crying off, citing pressure of work and conviction that Ginny would get on like a house on fire with 'the new girl'.Strangely, it looked as though that might well be the case.Pausing at the foot of the stairs to readjust a rather heavy cardboard box, Ellen swiped a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes and fixed Ginny with a measuring, but not unfriendly look.

"Why are you worrying?" she asked, in genuine amusement, "If I hadn't liked the room, I wouldn't have agreed to move in.Where's the problem?"Ginny frowned.

"The problem is the stairs – and crossed wires with Harry." She sighed, "That seems to be happening a lot lately."

"Do you miss him?" The other girl's face was sympathetic, but without overdoing it.Ginny looked up surprised, but answered anyway.

"Yes I do – even more than I thought I would." she replied, "Things haven't been exactly – well, peaceful between us right from the start."She paused, remembering the events of the summer, and started, realising that Ellen was waiting politely for her to continue – and that she hardly knew the girl.

"But that's all in the past now," she continued hurriedly, "And you certainly don't want to hear chapter and verse on my private life.Let me help you with this lot."She seized another box, staggering at its weight, and leaped into action up the several flights of stairs.As Ellen hefted her own box, the door of the study opened and Lee poked his head around it.Seeing the new girl, he smiled and came out into the hall.

"Just what we need: a big strong man to carry all this stuff up to the attic!"She was laughing at him he knew, but it was a challenge nonetheless.

"Anything you say, ma'am." he replied, touching his hand to an imaginary cap.The three housemates set to the removal work with a will that, in Ginny's case at least, rapidly faded on the third ascent of the stairs.

"Phew!" she exhaled, sinking down on the hall carpet, "I'm obviously totally unfit.I'm also late – I promised Ernie I'd get stuck into the editing backlog today."

"Coward!" shouted Lee with what little breath he had left, as she beat a hasty retreat out of the front door.He exchanged a rueful glance with Ellen.

"Never mind." she said soothingly, "We've nearly finished.I'll make us a cup of coffee just as soon as we've shifted these last few boxes."

_Coffee_, thought Lee, leaning back luxuriously into the kitchen sofa, _had never tasted so good.Or was it just the company?_He sneaked a quick glance at the blonde witch sipping at her mug with obvious enjoyment.She caught his eye and he flushed, looking away.He sensed she was trying to hide her amusement at having caught him out and felt a sudden surge of courage.

"This is great coffee." he began mildly.She smiled.

"Thank you."

"And good company."

"Flattery, eh?Always a good path to tread."

"Alright then.How would you like to grab a pizza with me later this evening?"There was a small silence, then Ellen sighed.

"Much as I would like to, Lee, I have to work tonight."

"Tonight?You're joking."She shook her head seriously.

"You forget, I don't work in the wizarding world – or even in government.My company keeps ticking over twenty-four hours a day."

"But it's Saturday!"She shrugged.

"Some staff even come in regularly on Sundays."He subsided feeling crushed, and presently returned to the study.Lee Jordan was not a vain man, and his estimation of his own appeal was not high enough for him even to consider that she might be telling the truth.

Several hours later, at an out-of-the-way workstation at the Ministry, Lee raised his head from the keyboard and exhaled in a gust of frustration.He had achieved nothing further of any note and was now simply going round and round in circles.For lack of any other option, he had now run every test he knew of – and several he had concocted himself – on the central server.The results had often been interesting but completely off the point.Well, one thing was now certain: there was no way anyone was hacking into the Ministry systems, magically or otherwise.That left more mundane options.He sighed.He knew there was an inconsistency somewhere, but he just couldn't put his finger on it – and no form of logic was going to explain away the prickling feeling he got every time he considered the information regarding Leandra's Ewer.

"Paralysis by analysis." He muttered, massaging his eyes, "Come on, Lee.You've been trying to crack this one ever since the stuff arrived.Don't you think it's time you bit the bullet and faced up to the fact that this time you're being paranoid?"After all, no one else was the slightest bit interested in the vague suspicious of a computer geek – why should they be?All he seemed to be doing was trying to throw spokes into what was a very nicely turning wheel, thank you very much.Percy Weasley had made that much very clear when, on a colleague to colleague basis, Lee had approached him with the problem.

"But what have you got to go on, Lee?" he had said, smiling importantly, "Show me some concrete evidence of interference and I'll back you to the hilt, but until then – well, I'm afraid we'll just have to let sleeping dogs lie."And Lee had gone away feeling, if possible, even more insignificant than usual.

Letting out an unusually vehement expletive, Lee thrust his swivel chair back from the table, grabbed his leather jacket and made for the Portkey home.Materialising behind a thick bank of trees, he trudged wearily up the drive to the front door, for once not bothering to snarl at the lion door-knocker.Throwing his jacket at the coat rack and slamming the door of the study, Lee flung himself down on the sofa, head in hands.

"Give up, Jordan." he murmured, "It's not as if you haven't got anything better to do – there's a ton of reports just waiting to be evaluated.Face it.You've got the jitters – Fred's infected you with his unexplained paranoia – you're working too hard, drinking too much coffee, not getting out enough."Any or all of these things could be the cause, Lee knew that.Nevertheless, this nameless worry kept niggling around the edges of his brilliant mind, eating away at his concentration.He knew it would not let him rest until he had tracked down the inconsistency.There was a soft knock at the door and he raised his head.

"Come in." he responded, wondering who was at home.Ellen's blonde head leaned around the door.

"I heard you come in." she said, gently, "Is everything alright?"Lee stared at her, surprised at her kindness, then sighed heavily.

"I'll cope with it." He replied, then relented when he saw she was about to go away."No, come in if you're at a loose end.I could do with another analytical mind just to reassure me that I truly am just suffering from overwork."Ellen smiled and edged round the door.When he saw what she was carrying, he was even more grateful that he had been gentlemanly enough to invite her in: a tray containing two cups, a pot of tea, milk in a jug and a plate of cake which looked homemade.

"My mother's." she explained, indicating the cake, "Made from an old family recipe – but you needn't worry." she grinned, mischievously, "Poisons were a Medici family speciality, the MacBeths favoured swords, daggers or anything else sharp – so watch out for the cake knife!"She giggled as Lee reflexively glanced towards it, then flushed slightly at having been caught out twice in one day.He smiled at her and suddenly felt himself relax for the first time.She poured the tea and smiled encouragingly.

"So," she began, "Had a hard day at the office?"He looked at her sympathetic face, thinking almost absently how like spun silk her hair seemed when the light fell on it.Taking a breath, he told her as much as he could about his work and his current worries.He mentioned no names and no specific details, but she seemed to understand his dilemma.She frowned, drumming her fingers on the knees of her blue denim jeans.

"Who is your immediate superior, Lee?"He shrugged.

"Well, technically I answer directly to Minister Fudge, but he's so – uh, busy at the moment there's no way I'm going to get to see him." 

"Is there anyone else in your department you could approach?"

"Not really.You see, I'm still a bit of an experiment." He smiled wryly."They don't yet know quite what to make of me, or what to do with me.All they know is that I'm getting results.There are a couple of others, technicians really, who keep the machines going, but there's no one else who does this kind of work in the same manner."

"What about the people who analyse the information in the good old fashioned way?Who are they?"Lee stared.

"Well, they're the operatives themselves." He told her, "People like Fred and George.They don't just gather the information they interpret and evaluate it too.There are a number of them, but they tend to play their cards very close to the chest.The twins are the only ones I have any meaningful contact with."

"Have you spoken to Fred?"Lee shifted uneasily.

"No, I haven't."There was a pause while Lee tried to articulate his reluctance.

"Fred's – well, worse than I am at the moment." He began, "He's seeing shadows around every corner, boggarts in every wardrobe, intrigue everywhere.Frankly, I think he's worried he's burnt out.You know – becoming obsessive."He scratched his head."Trouble is, he could be right, I can't tell.Now, if I take my own suspicions to him, I'd be no better off, don't you see?If he's really off-balance at the moment, the last thing he needs is for me to add more fuel to the fire.And even if he does dismiss my suspicions as so much eyewash, I still won't be convinced he's being impartial."Ellen nodded slowly, frowning in concentration.Suddenly she glanced at her watch and looked up at him.

"It's seven-thirty." she said smiling, "I phoned work and told them they could do without me this evening.Are you still on for that pizza?"Lee's eyes lit up so much that Ellen blushed faintly.

"Am I ever!" he leaped to his feet with a broad grin."Come on – let's get to Giovanni's before the crush."Laughing good-humouredly, they threw on jackets and left the house on foot.Without thinking, Lee took her hand as they walked and was smiling fit to burst when her fingers curled warmly around his.

***********************************************

"The balance is totally wrong for this song.There's hardly any brightness or contrast until we get to the chorus."Marcus was pacing around scowling as usual.Ginny raised an eyebrow at Justin but otherwise just let them get on with it.She was deep in thought when she realised, with a shock, that her opinion was being sought.

"Sorry," she said, shaking her head slightly, "I was miles away."She bit her tongue furiously at having given Marcus such an open invitation for a sexist, chauvinist, elitist or just plain nasty remark, but to her surprise he didn't rise to it.

"Justin and I were discussing the possibility of you taking a more prominent role in this song." He told her, gravely."At the moment, you're really functioning as backing for the chorus, but I can't help thinking that the sound would be lightened considerably if you sang it and I backed you."Ginny's jaw dropped, but her mind was racing.What was the blonde bombshell going to get out of this?She swallowed, then stared back defiantly.

"What's this, Marcus?Have I actually done something you approve of for once?I must say I'm astonished you would rate _anyone_ as being better than you in any way, much less little old me."He shrugged.

"Nothing personal, Ginny.I just give credit where credit is due."He turned and wandered back to the recording equipment to speak to the sound wizards about adjustment to accommodate the new vocal tone.Ginny was completely nonplussed.

"Did you just hear …?" she said to Justin, who was standing at her side.He looked at her meaningfully.

"I had a few well-chosen words with Marcus after the 'bimbo' incident." He told her."I think he realises how much of a destructive influence he has been."She shook her head.

"This is more confusing than ever." she remarked. "At least when he was being obnoxious I knew where I stood."They began the song again, noting that Marcus had indeed been right about the balance: what had been merely run of the mill now had a drive and a direction that had been completely missing before.They worked on it for a while, tried a couple of takes, then took a break while the sound wizards went into a huddle about technical matters.

Ginny went to get a drink of water, deep in thought.Now she came to think of it, Marcus had been considerably more bearable since Justin had bawled him out, and now he was being positively gallant.What was it with him?Irrationally annoyed, she walked back towards the studio, glass in hand, and peered in through the swing doors.Justin and Charles were talking to the sound wizards and Animal was practising some clever technique involving brushes and a metal wastepaper bin.Marcus was nowhere to be seen.Restlessly, Ginny wandered down the stairs and out into the courtyard, happening upon the very man before she had totally composed herself.Skidding to a halt, she observed him as he leaned against a wall, legs crossed, smoking a cigarette.Ginny had seen people smoking before, but had never known anyone who actually pursued the habit.He turned, sensing her presence, and smiled at the obvious disgust on her face, raising his eyebrows in query.

"I didn't know you smoked." She remarked, wrinkling her nose.He shrugged.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He countered, tossing the half-smoked stick to the floor and grinding it out with his heel.He flipped the remains into the wastebin and put his hands in his pockets.

"Time to get back to the grind?" he queried.She shook her head.

"Still in conference with the sound guys." She told him, eyeing the smouldering tobacco.

"Why do you do that?" she couldn't help asking."You're a serious singer – the heat and the tar ruin the vocal chords, not to mention the risk of disease."He gave a dry chuckle.

"I don't smoke often," he admitted, "Only when I'm rattled."

"And are you rattled now?"He didn't answer.

"Marcus, what's got into you?" the question burst out of her before she was ready to ask it.

"From the very first time we met, you seem to have done nothing but slag me off – now you've turned full circle.What kind of game are you playing here?Whatever's behind this, you're not only messing with my self-confidence, you're playing around with the stability of the band.Marcus, what _is_ it with you?"It was a while before he answered, then turned to face her, giving her the full benefit of that laser-blue gaze.

"What I said before was true." He began slowly, "I didn't like the idea of you right from the start.I thought you were some good-looking bimbo, shacked up with a famous wizard, with a little bit of talent but nothing deserving of any special attention.I was angry that Justin decided the band needed some skirt – sorry, a female lead.I was jealous of your success as a solo artist.If you don't believe that, then I'm sorry but it's the best I can do."

"I'm frankly amazed." Ginny stared at him."And I'm tempted not to believe you."He shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He replied, "The fact is that we're stuck with each other and if we don't accept that fact, the band is going to fall apart."There was a long pause.

"Marcus, why were you smoking?"

"I've told you – I was rattled."

"What rattled you?"He didn't answer.Instead, he made as if to go back into the building, but stopped as he passed her, irresolute.His hard blue gaze softened and fingers calloused from guitar strings caught her lightly under the chin, raising her eyes to his.She shivered, although the air was warm.

"Marcus." She began, her voice unsteady.His hand moved slowly to her cheek and thence to brush a wayward strand of hair away from her face.His touch left a tingling trail over her skin.

"Marcus." She tried again, more urgently this time, but he stilled her quivering lips with a light index finger.

"I was not expecting you to be like this." he said softly, enigmatically.He gave her no time to ponder his meaning as his soft, sensuous mouth fastened over her lips in a kiss as light as it was strangely intense.She could taste the lingering tang of cigarette smoke on his breath, only heightening the strangeness of the unexpected contact. 

And Ginny's mind exploded in a bewildering rush of desire that pierced her like a knife in the gut.She gasped, stepping away from him, hugging herself against an swathe of raw emotion so powerful it was scarcely less than pain.

"What have you done to me?" she whispered, but the courtyard was empty. Only the sound of the swing doors penetrated the quietness.

*************************************

Fred Weasley was not a happy man.He had spent the whole day in his office at the Ministry, something he rarely did because it always made him feel as though he was in solitary confinement.However, it had been necessary for him to clear a backlog of work dating from at least two months before.Fred had an adequate system of dealing with paperwork, but even he had to put his back into it every once in a while.

In addition to the mountain of administrative detail, word got around the building that Fred Weasley was in residence and as a result he was pestered by every single person who had failed to get an answer to their memo/email/letter/report in the past six months.All in all, Fred was decidedly unhappy by the time he muttered the password to his front door.He was tired, hungry and it was 11.30pm. 

Sagging in weariness, he waved his wand at the curtains and the lights, muttering the appropriate charms, and wandered into the kitchen to set some coffee on to boil.Suddenly he stiffened, the hairs on the back of his neck beginning to react to the possible presence of another person in the flat.At the same moment, his eyes lit upon a strange broomstick propped neatly in the corner and he smiled.

"Very good." He said conversationally, without turning round. "I really don't think you missed anything this time, I'm impressed."He went back to the kitchen door and stood nonchalantly looking into the living room.Slowly, noiselessly the swivel armchair facing the balcony turned to reveal a blonde female occupant.She smiled easily and climbed out of the chair, moving familiarly into the kitchen.

"I've been waiting half an hour for you."

"Oh?" his eyebrows raised interrogatively, "And what was your excuse for going out so late?"She shrugged and smiled, hands occupied making the coffee.

"No one's my keeper," she told him, "And I remarked before I moved in how good the balcony was for broomstick take-off and landing."Fred smiled.

"How did you shake Lee?"She looked at him sharply.

"Lee?How did you …" She bit her lip as he waggled a finger at her, all the while grinning broadly.

"Fell into that one, I'm afraid.Pride before a fall."Shrugging.

"You win some, you lose some."Fred shook his head.

"Ellen, I freely admit, in all the time we've been together, you've rarely lost any at all."She smiled and opened the fridge, inspecting its contents and shuddering.

"Pasta and tomato sauce, I think." she announced, firmly closing the door on the chaos within and making for the cupboards.She turned to look at him critically and shook her head.

"You're almost transparent with hunger.I bet you haven't eaten all day."He smiled and spread his hands.

"Too much to do, too little time to do it in." he yawned, then grinned slyly."And I've got an early start in the morning.Perhaps you'd better act as my alarm clock."She poked a finger at him, unerringly finding a sensitive spot in his ribs.He jumped slightly.

"It was you, remember, who found me a new place to live with lots of new companions." She teased him, "It's only polite to at least have breakfast with them the morning after I move in."With a small smirk, she bent to her cooking.She looked round.

"Well, the least you can do is pour me a drink."Fred smiled sardonically and bowed.

"Madam, your wish is my command."


	8. Katia

"By the Pricking of my Thumbs" 

** **

**Well!  I'm completely overwhelmed at the reactions of my reviewers to the twists and turns the plot of this fic is taking.  I must say, I never expected death threats for being otherwise occupied over the Easter weekend, Iggly Wiggly, but such is the life of a fanfiction author (sighs and raises hand to forehead tragically).  Not bad, Zelda, but no star prize yet.  I'm bracing myself for yet more flames over this chapter.  Believe me, however piteous your pleas are, I can't change my plotline now – I mapped the whole thing out before I started writing, and if I change it now I'll fall into the same holes that dogged me in "Paradox", honest!  Just trust me and don't worry.**

** **

**Grace – by gad, you're right.  What a loss of continuity!  I've repaired it and uploaded again to save myself further embarrassment.  Thanks loads.**

** **

_"By the Pricking of my Thumbs" ___ By Penpusher Chapter Eight: Katia 

 "Well that's it.  I've done everything possible – it's as dead as a dodo."  Ron climbed out from under the jeep, wiping his hands on an oily rag.  Harry pushed his glasses more firmly on to his nose and shrugged helplessly.

"There's nothing magical left to try either." he replied, a frown creasing his forehead, "If I didn't know better, Ron, I'd swear there was some kind of contamination in the fuel."  Ron shook his head, giving his hands a final swipe and flinging the rag into the back of the jeep.

"Nah," he said, "Something's wrong with the mechanics – bloody muggle machines!  I knew we should have used broomsticks."

"Don't be daft – how would we have carried the equipment?"  Ron sighed.

"Well, we're going to have to carry it now, by hook or by crook." He replied, "There's no way we can abandon anything this side of the lost city."  He was distracted by a rustling in the nearby undergrowth as Katia emerged into the small clearing.

"We are in luck." She told them, "The river is nearer than I thought – just two kilometres south west of here."

"Two kilometres!" Ron exclaimed, staring at the mound of baggage in the jeep with a sinking feeling in his stomach.  "Have a heart, Katia.  There's no way we're going to be able to move that lot, even with charm work."  Something close to a sneer crossed the dark woman's face.

"Charms depend upon the strength of the wizard working them." She replied in a quiet voice.  Ron flushed angrily and clenched his teeth but refrained from comment.  Harry didn't seem to have noticed the exchange.  He was quietly walking around the offending vehicle assessing the amount of baggage.

"I think we can do it." He said, pulling at a large canvas sack. "The stuff's not exactly lightweight, but it's mostly in regular-shaped packages.  If necessary we can do it in two legs, but I'd really rather not waste the time."  He began to haul the equipment out of the jeep then beckoned to Ron to help him.

"It's not too much of a loss really." he told him, "After all, we'd have hit dense vegetation near the river once we got to within half a mile or so, and we'd have had to abandon the jeep anyway.  This is – just a little earlier than I'd planned."

The baggage wasn't particularly bulky, but it was certainly heavy.  Harry and Ron spent some time devising a charm to strengthen the tent platform until it would bear the weight of the most cumbersome objects, then Katia helped them to string the rest in a line, roped together.  They then joined forces to keep control of the unwieldy string of packages while levitating them to about waist height.  Harry elected to take on the heaviest baggage alone as he felt he was better equipped to sustain the levitation charm for a long periods than either of the others.

Travelling by jeep in the heat and humidity of the Mexican jungle had been unbearable, despite the Coolcharm fatigues, but tramping through on foot now reduced both Harry and Ron to the consistency of wet rags.  Katia, of course, soldiered on silently, hardly seeming to break sweat, but Ron had the satisfaction of seeing her eyes widen slightly in surprise when he activated Tim Cyu's machete to clear a path for them.  Ron's initial reaction of open-mouthed salivation to the exotic appeal of their female guide had rapidly faded to be replaced by intense irritation and a small niggle of suspicion.  He was somewhat disturbed to note, however, that Harry, far from sharing his feelings, seemed to be openly seeking her company on frequent occasions.  Over the past two days, Ron had covertly watched his friend and found, to his alarm, that Harry's eyes seemed to settle on Katia almost of their own volition.  Harry himself seemed unaware that he was betraying himself so obviously, or even that he was experiencing anything unusual.  Ron shook his head and gritted his teeth, determined not to slacken the force of his levitation charm one iota: this woman was beginning to emit signals which set his spine tingling – and not pleasantly.

By the time they reached the river, the sun was well down on the horizon and they had very little daylight left to make camp.  Swiftly and with the economy that spoke of long practice, the three travelling companions made camp, anchoring the tent platform to a suitable tree, activating the charms to stabilise it and pitching the tent, before cooking a meal in the small kitchen to eat round the hastily conjured fire.

A fire was one thing on which Ron and Harry were in total agreement.  Apart from the deterrent to wild animals, the boost to the morale that a campfire imparted was worth several hours of undisturbed sleep.  And, of course, they needed it to keep contact with Sirius.  That evening as Katia made a sweep of the area for possible hazards and Harry sat with his back against a tree going over his notes, Ron gave Sirius the bad news about the Jeep.  Sirius looked tired.  He told them vaguely that the Ministry had been on his case, but that he had kept them at bay.  Sirius Black wasn't going to let a bunch of bureaucrats push him around, whatever the level of urgency.

"Between you and me, Ron," he said, wearily, "Cornelius Fudge is no longer the problem.  Frankly, he's not going to be anybody's problem for much longer – not even his own.  It's this guy Brown who's making the waves."

"Do you mean Tantalus Brown?  From Operations?"  Sirius nodded.

"That's the one.  Total pain in the ass." He sighed, "I didn't realise until yesterday how much of this little day trip falls into his bailiwick.  He's been in contact on and off for most of the day, and he's waiting for me to return his calls as we speak!"  Ron frowned.

"What's spooking him, Sirius?  We can look after ourselves better than most other seasoned travellers, so where's the problem?  Can't you just tell him we're all big boys here – Katia included.  Let's face it, she's got more balls than Harry and I have between us!"  Sirius laughed but with little genuine amusement.

"True," he replied, "And she has the strongest stomach this side of Hogwarts!"  Was Ron imagining things or did Sirius shudder slightly?  Ron filed that one away for future consideration.

"Seriously," he tried again, "What is the big rush on this trip?  Why is this thing so important that we have to take off at a moment's notice, inadequately briefed and with precious little backup?" Sirius shrugged.

"Ron, when I work that one out, you'll be the first to know."

"Give some thought to it will you?  I'm beginning to feel an itch between my shoulder blades, and that never fails to make me short-tempered about secrets!"

"Okay, okay."  Sirius signed off with a wave of the hand, and Ron sighed deeply, rising to his feet.

"Time to get some shut-eye." He said, kicking Harry hard on the soles of his jungle boots.  The dark-haired man started and glared at Ron over the top of his glasses.

"Hey!  What was that for?"  Ron jerked his head towards the tent.  Harry glanced about him.

"Hadn't we better wait for Katia?"  Ron began to stroll towards the tree.

"You can if you want," he said, over his shoulder, "I'm bushed and I'm going to get some rest."

However, the tent's largest bedroom, shared by the two men, overlooked the campsite.  Ron paused in unbuttoning his shirt and looked out of the window.  There was no light in the room, and so he was fairly sure the other two could not see his face as he spied on them.  Almost as soon as he, Ron, had departed to the tent, Katia had emerged from the undergrowth.  Now, as he watched, she and Harry seemed to be deep in conversation, staring into the firelight, occasionally throwing a twig onto the flames, although this was scarcely necessary.  Ron continued to undress, hanging his shirt and trousers over a light chair in the corner of the room, and lay down on the big double bed, his hands above his head, a very thoughtful expression on his face.  It seemed a long time before Harry crept into the room, undressed silently and inched his way beneath the light coverlet, trying not to disturb his friend.  Despite his fatigue, Ron felt Harry relax and heard his breathing deepen, long before sleep claimed his own mind.

********************************

The next day was even harder.  They rose with the sun in order to make the most of the cooler morning hours, and packed up their gear, stowing it as neatly as possible.  Ron took out the package containing Tim Cyu's raft, waded out into the river and activated it with a pass of his wand.  The equipment was every bit as good as it had been cried up to be, and their spirits rose as they effortlessly stowed their gear and fired the engine.  Ron used a small Stasis Charm to stabilise the raft, gesturing to Katia to join him.  Slinging her pack into the stern, she prepared to embark when several things happened at once.  Harry, who was following a few paces behind, gave a startled exclamation and dropped his pack, there was a sudden warning crackle of undergrowth and a large cat-like beast threw itself out of the scrub to knock Harry to the ground.  His glasses flew off into the bushes and, unable to reach his wand, his hands fastened reflexively on to the jaguar's shoulders, trying to push its slavering teeth and claws away from his face.  Ron yelled, going for his wand and urging the craft nearer the bank, but Katia was even quicker.  Her sleeve holster was clearly visible, but she made no move to arm herself.  Instead, she leaped on to the big cat, dragging it away from her colleague and, to their amazement, began to fight it with her bare hands.  Harry sat up, blinking in confusion.  Ron, once he had realised her intention, shouted and raise his wand to put a stop to the battle, but quickly gave up as he realised he could just as easily _stupefy_ his colleague as the jaguar.

"Katia, no!" shouted Harry, apparently now aware of the situation. "You don't need to kill it!  Back off – we'll take it with our wands."  It was surely too late for such advice because as they watched, she adjusted her grip on the creature's neck, there was an audible crack and it fell, limp and twitching to the ground.  There was a shocked silence then Ron raised his eyes to the woman's face.  She was smiling – grimly and with tight lips, but definitely smiling.

*********************************************

"It must have been a rogue."  said Harry, thoughtfully.  The sun was high in the sky, and the engine of the raft was chugging quietly, propelling them almost lazily downriver.  The sounds of the jungle were fainter and less alarming at this distance, but the larger inhabitants of the river gazed at them with curious eyes, and some came close enough to nudge the small raft.

"Letting us know that they are the masters." Katia had remarked after a particularly large alligator swept its tail negligently at them, causing the raft to list violently.

"I'd hate to see what they do when they're really annoyed." Ron had replied, wringing the water out of his teeshirt: it was hopelessly drenched.  Sighing, he took it off, draping it over the baggage in the back of the craft to dry, reaching for the sunscreen as he did so.  They had drifted into not uncompanionable silence until Harry's sudden remark.

"A rogue jaguar?" replied Ron, keying in immediately to what had been occupying Harry's mind for most of the day.  His friend nodded.

"It would never have approached us like that otherwise."

"You are right."  Katia handed over the tiller to Ron and sat down next to Harry.  "Jaguars are shy and careful beasts as a rule.  This one must have been very disturbed by something to have ventured so close to humans.  We were lucky to escape with as little injury as we did."  He looked up from his notes.

"Where did you learn a trick like that?"  She stared sightlessly into the forest for a moment, then turned back.

"A long time ago my father killed a maneating tiger." she told him, "I was only five years old at the time, and if he hadn't tackled it I would have been caught, dragged into the forest and eaten, as had several other children in the village.  I remembered exactly how he did it for the rest of my life."  Harry frowned.

"You mean – you've done it before?  This wasn't the first time?"  She looked at him in surprise, then smiled.

"No, Harry." she replied, "Not the first time."  Ron, glancing round at the two, shivered despite the almost suffocating heat of the day.  He remembered the smile on her face as she opened her hands to let the dead cat fall to the ground.  He remembered the clearly visible sleeve holster of her wand and yet her impulse to tackle the animal without weapons.  Faced with her physical strength and skill, he wondered bleakly if she had ever killed a man and, if so, whether she had enjoyed that too.

By dint of taking it in turns at the tiller and travelling through the midday sun, they had all but made up the time lost by their disaster with the Jeep, but at a cost.  _I hope we don't have to keep up this pace, _mused Ron as he wearily raised his wand to moor their raft.  Harry, grey-faced with fatigue, hefted the tent and platform and waded to shore to find a sturdy enough tree to take its weight.  There was even a slump to Katia's shoulders as she checked out the potential campsite they had located.

"It will suffice," she eventually told them, "But we had better not risk a fire tonight.  I am not happy about some of the sounds I hear in the forest."  Ron pressed her, but she would say no more, merely repeating her warning.  He was not at all happy about foregoing his nightly report to Sirius and argued energetically in favour of making a fire, for reasons of security if no other.  However, once he had gained his point and had established the small blaze, he found he couldn't rake up the energy to make his report.  He had never felt so physically exhausted in his life and it was all he could do to swallow a swift, cold meal before swaying towards the tent and welcome oblivion.  Harry, who seemed to have expended the most magical energy that day, fell asleep almost on his feet, collapsing on the double bed still in his sweat-soaked fatigues.  Ron, fighting his own weariness, managed to unlace and remove both his own and Harry's boots before sinking down on to the mattress himself and pulling the light blanket over them both.  However, before sleep claimed him he remembered at least to reinforce the anti-insect protection spells.  This quest was already going pear-shaped, all they needed was for one of them to catch malaria.

Ron awoke feeling cold.  He reached automatically for the cover and found it gone.  Fully awake now, he opened his eyes to find himself alone in the bed, the blanket on the floor.

"Harry?" Ron whispered interrogatively.  There was no answer.  He slipped out of bed and quickly pulled on his trousers, trying to make as little noise as possible.  All his auror-tuned danger alarms were sounding at high level throughout his brain, and he was certain that Harry was not using the bathroom or the kitchen, even though he checked both.  He stood still – now what?  The hairs on the back of his neck prickled: was that a voice?  He heard a quiet gasp and a low chuckle.  It seemed to be coming from outside the tent.

Carefully, Ron slipped past the canvas door and stood on the platform, eyes searching the campsite below.  The moon was round and full, casting a bright light over the small clearing, turning every individual leaf to flashing silver where the slight breeze disturbed the foliage.  There it was again – the quiet laugh, somewhere near the ground, by that group of trees.  Ron reached for his wand.

"_Wingardium leviosa._" he murmured, and let the charm waft him slowly and smoothly to the ground.  Once there, he maintained the magic, gliding noiselessly over the carpet of leaves and twigs, towards a small group of trees.  There, in a protected little hollow, he found them – Harry and Katia.

In retrospect, Ron's thankfulness at having found Harry was largely eclipsed by his overwhelming relief that his friend was still fully clothed.  Ron was certainly not blind to the almost lethal attraction that Katia held for Harry, but he was not going to fall into the 'indignant brother-in-law' trap if he could help it.  There were better ways of scotching this particular piece of extra-curricular activity, he thought grimly, eavesdropping shamelessly.

Katia's normal everyday appearance was one of smouldering sullenness, but suddenly here with Harry she seemed to come alive with promise.  Her voice was low and magical, she moved slowly and with subtle suggestion, and Ron, to his astonishment and horror, found his own body responding to the inescapable allure of the woman.

_Veela magic!_ the unaffected part of his brain screamed, _Why didn't I spot it before?_  What matter that she's dark and not blonde? No one knows how Veela magic works, whether it's learned or inherited.  But why?  Sure, Harry's a world famous wizard, but why now?  Unless – unless it has something to do with the quest …?  Ron's brain was working overtime as he frantically tried to suppress and overcome the signals his body was giving him.  Forcing his mind to focus on the problem in hand, he tuned in to their conversation.

"I don't want to take you away from your woman, Harry."  The soft, melodious voice, so different from her usual throaty rasp, spiralled caressingly around the soft noises of the forest, "I'm not suggesting we do anything more than, well, spend a little time together.  Where's the harm in that?  And you are so lonely – I can tell."  She reached out a hand to Harry's mesmerised face, and her expression didn't falter when he jerked awkwardly away.

"Katia," he held his hands palms outstretched, obviously trying valiantly not to touch her, "Katia, I don't – this is wrong, Katia.  There are many reasons why any sort of relationship between us, particularly at the moment, would be a mistake, but the major one is that I am promised to someone else, and any sort of – of liaison with you would prejudice that bond."  _Yes!_ cheered Ron, silently applauding Harry's strength of mind.  However, Katia wasn't done yet.

"But you are not married to her, is that right?" Harry shook his head dumbly.  Katia frowned.

"Why not?  Are you not committed to her?"  Harry nodded fiercely.

"Yes, of course I am, absolutely, with every particle of my being."  However, there was something not quite convincing about it.  Katia's smile widened.

"And what of her?  Is she not committed to you?"

"Of course she is!"  He protested loudly.

"Are you sure?  Is there not something there you are hiding from me – and perhaps yourself too?  Perhaps you did not part on good terms, perhaps you are afraid she will find – other interests while you are away?"  Harry did not reply but withdrew his fascinated gaze from her face and stared at the ground.  Katia slowly began to move towards him, reaching out a hand to stroke his fingers gently.  He did not resist as she ran her palm up the smooth skin of his arm towards his shoulder, stroking the stubble on his chin, curling her fingers around the back of his neck, making him close his eyes and lean into the caress.

"Katia," he murmured, uncertainly, "Please …" He wasn't sure whether he was pleading for her to stop or to go on.  Her mouth hovered invitingly, he could feel her breath on his lips, her fingers in his hair.  Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of light causing them both to turn reflexively, craning their necks to watch as a crimson flame shot into the night sky, illuminating the campsite as it hung, glowing above them.

"Gods!  What was that?" exclaimed Harry, shaking off the caressing hands and leaping to his feet.  Katia hissed in anger and, seeing no other alternative, followed Harry out of the trees.

Ron had not been idle.  Once he had realised that Katia was not going to give up without a fight, he decided to even the odds a little.  The campfire was still smouldering, all he had to do was open the box of flares and throw one on to the flames.  That gave him a few seconds to get to cover, then he had emerged ostensibly from the tent, pulling on his trousers for local colour, and 'discovered' the accident with the flares.

"Must have fallen out of this pack." Ron explained to the others, "It's really bad camp discipline, you know.  If the whole box had gone up, we might have lost a lot of equipment.  I don't know what the thing is doing here, but in future it lives in the boat, okay?"  There was no argument and both the others seemed to accept what Ron had to say, but he caught a look in Katia's glittering dark eyes which told him that she had far from swallowed his story.

********************************************

"Hold still, Ron.  If I can just suture this, I'll be able to heal it without scarring.  Otherwise Hermione will kill me for having ruined your good looks."  Harry was working as quickly as possible on a two inch gash down the side of Ron's face.  It was shallow but nasty, having been done with a notched blade, but Harry's healing expertise was very sound.  The wound in Ron's leg was another matter altogether, being deep, bloody and painful.  Harry hadn't said much, but Ron knew that to heal it completely was beyond his skill.  Ron would simply have to wait for nature to take its course.

Katia was out cold.  Harry had tried to revive her with a total lack of success.  Eventually, he had simply wrapped her in all the spare blankets and deposited her next to the fire.  Apart from a large bruise on her temple, Harry could find no other injuries that would account for her condition.

Harry himself had a shallow but irritating scalp wound, and a slash around the midriff which would cause him great soreness until he had healed it.  He wanted to finish with Ron first, however, and was gritting his teeth against the pain until he had done so.  He was about to continue with Ron's leg wound when his friend grabbed hold of his wand arm, forcing him to look up.

"Harry," he said as gently as possible, "Please, heal that wound in your side before you bleed to death.  And besides, Katia's still out and there's no way I'm going to be able to pitch the tent myself tonight.  You need to be fit."  Seeing the logic in this, Harry obeyed and spent the next half hour attending to his own needs.

It had been completely bizarre.  One moment they had been pulling the raft out of the river into a clearing Katia had spotted as a potential campsite, the next they had been jumped by a party of three thugs.  It had been obvious that they were muggles, but less obvious as to why Katia bore the brunt of their immediate attack.  She scarcely had time to reach for a weapon when they were on her, apparently beating her senseless.  Harry and Ron had realised immediately that they could not use magic against these people.  Ron had been extensively trained to deal with situations just such as this, and Harry proved far more adept in unarmed combat then Ron would ever have suspected, but even so it had taken an accidental activation of the automatic machete, fortunately in Ron's hand at the time, to drive them off once and for all.  Their wounds were debilitating, but not life-threatening, and Harry managed to erect the tent and levitate Katia into her room while Ron conjured a fire and prepared a basic supper for them.

"I guess we'd better erect a wall of force tonight." Harry suggested, over his baked beans.  Ron grunted.

"That means we'll have to sleep out here to make sure we keep it sustained."  Harry nodded, scraping his plate.

"I really don't think I could fight them off again, you know.  Not even with magic – I feel like a wet lettuce."  Ron grinned.

"Well, you certainly didn't act like one earlier." He commented, "Harry, where did you learn to fight like that?  My training comes with the territory, but I didn't think you university types did anything other than read books and talk."  Harry laughed.

"My researches have taken me to a number of very out of the way places." He told his friend, "I've learned a lot of different survival techniques – and self-defence was one of them.  I don't really follow any particular creed, but I incorporate moves I have learned from various adversaries over the years – abroad and also in LA! – and I admit to having taken some classes."  Ron sat up.

"Classes?  What in self-defence?"

"Sort of."  Harry sounded as though he was suppressing laughter.

"Come on, Potter, spill it."

"Okay." He put his plate down. "I was mugged on the subway one evening, late after class.  It was my own fault – I should have realised I was a sitting target for these three thugs who thought they were in for an evening's fun.  Well, I was down on the ground and they were putting the boot in when suddenly there was a bit of shouting and one of them fell over me and lay still.  When I'd got over my surprise and heaved him off me, I saw that a fourth person had joined the fray.  One of the other thugs was flat out holding his groin and being violently sick into a drain, and my saviour was delivering a paralysing kick in the solar plexus to the other guy.  When I could stand, he whisked me out of the subway and into a cab – I should have been suspicious of his motives, but the shock was getting to me by now.  Anyway, he took me home, dressed my wounds and gave me some sort of lecture about taking it easy for a few days and never, _ever_ being alone on the subway at that time of night again.  I think he would have gone then, simply faded into the night, but I caught hold of him and asked him his name and address.  He smiled at the last request, but simply told me his name was Mouse and that the guys at the subway station would know where to find him.  Anyway, to cut a long story short, it turned out that he was one of those vigilantes, you know?  Guys and girls who dress tough, act tough and generally scare the hell out of the ungodly on the subway.  They aim to make the place safe for people to travel, and they aren't afraid to take on the dregs of the earth.  I met up with him again and persuaded him to teach me to fight."  Ron whistled.

"So your kind of self-defence is – dirty street fighting, LA-style?"  Harry grinned.

"Something like that."

"Well, it's certainly effective."

"It should be – he was very expensive."  The two friends laughed and poured more coffee, presently summoning bedding and turning in around the dying fire.

"Ron?" began Harry from the other side of the fire.

"Hmm?"

"Silly question, I guess.  You missing Hermione?"  There was a pause.

"Extremely silly question, but I'll answer.  Yes, I'm missing Hermione.  I feel as if my right arm has been painfully severed and is residing, still bleeding back in England."

"Yuk!  Unwanted mental image."

"Maybe, but you asked."

"True."  A silence, then a movement of bedding.

"Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know.  I just wondered if you even got used to being away from her or stopped thinking about her at all."

"Well, I don't think about her all the time, if that's what you mean.  If that were the case, I'd never get anything done.  But let's be practical, Harry.  I've had years to moon over Hermione – we were always meant to end up together, it was just a case of persuading her she felt the same way.  I'm used to coping without her."

"Have you ever been – distracted by anyone else?"  There was a small but intense pause as Ron rapidly went over the options in his head and decided to tell his friend the truth.

 

"Yes." he said in low tones.  Harry started.

"You have?"

"I have."  Another silence.

"Going to tell me about it?"

"Nothing much to tell really.  These things happen.  Of course, I wasn't actually involved with Hermione at the time – I don't think I'd have gone through with it if I had been."

"Gone through with it?  You mean you actually …?"

"We're getting on to very delicate ground here, Harry, and if you breathe a word of this I will personally pound you into matchwood, self-defence classes or no!  But yes, I did actually – several times as a matter of fact."  Harry seemed to be digesting that.

"What happened?" he said at last.  Ron shrugged.

"I came to my senses, I suppose."  He paused and seemed to be gathering his thoughts.

"We weren't exactly compatible." He began, choosing his words carefully for maximum effect, "We were from totally different backgrounds, different races, she didn't even speak English as a first language.  And we had very little in common." he added, almost as an afterthought, "It was hard to see it as anything other than, well, sex really.  Although that part was pretty fantastic, I have to admit.  There just wasn't really anything else."

"Would you do it again?  If you weren't involved with Hermione, I mean?"  Ron considered.

"Probably, but that doesn't make it necessarily the right thing to do."  He sighed.

"Harry, I think you chose a very poor period in your life to be celibate."

"I didn't exactly __choose it, if you think back to the circumstances!"

"No, well, it was still a bad time.  The rest of us were just learning what it was like to come to terms with women, deal with their expectations and ideas about us.  We had four years of education in life, while you were buried in your books."

"Hey!  I wasn't a hermit, you know.  I had girlfriends."

"No you didn't, Harry.  You had girls who were your friends – there's all the difference in the world."  This time the silence was longer and it was Ron who broke it.

"Harry, I know you and Ginny are going through a tough patch, but she hasn't exactly had it easy either."

"I know that."

"Do you, though?  You certainly came along like a knight in shining armour, swept her off her feet and into your arms, rescuing her from her wicked suitor, but she's had precious little time to recover since.  You got together at the beginning of the summer, and we're only in September now.  She was with that Markland pratt for three years – there's got to be some kind of payback for just walking out like that.  She barely had five minutes to adjust to being boyfriendless again, when suddenly she wasn't – you were it.  And now, when her career's just started to take off big time and she's having real difficulty coping with the pressure, you leave her flat."

"Ron," Harry was aghast, "It's not like that at all!"  Ron made an explosive sound.

"Pcha!  Of course it isn't – you know it, I know it."  He paused, "My sister's being a right royal pain in the ass at the moment.  She's got no time for anything that doesn't directly impact upon herself, no time for anyone who needs her support or help.  But you two are not exactly a normal couple, are you?  And you haven't had much quality time together, have you?"  Harry was left almost completely speechless.

"I didn't realise you were so insightful." He confessed.  Ron was glad of the darkness to hide his blushes.  He shrugged.

"I just know my sister, Harry.  And now if we've no more soul-searching to do, I'd quite like to get some shut-eye."

"Perhaps someone ought to check on Katia?" Harry tentatively suggested, making a move to get out of his bedding.  Despite his fatigue, Ron got there first.

"Stay there – this one's on me." He said, absolutely certain that his friend was going nowhere near Katia' bedroom tonight – or any other night.  Harry shook his head.

"I hope she's okay.  One way or another, this trip is turning into a series of disasters.  How much more can happen to us?"  Ron declined to answer, merely levitating himself to the tent and padding in through the canvas door to check on their guide.  He came away from her room satisfied that Katia's unconsciousness had now given way to a natural sleep, but by the time he returned to the dying campfire, Harry's weariness had got the better of him.  Ron climbed silently back into his bedding, wincing at the pain in his leg, and watched the dwindling flames until he too was overcome.

*******************************************

Ron had a great deal to occupy his thoughts the following day.  He sat in the boat, alternately taking the tiller, adjusting the engine or just keeping watch for danger, but his mind was on the events of the previous night.  Harry had seemed completely normal during their conversation around the campfire, yet his response to their attractive guide the previous day had been far from usual.  Ron himself could testify to that!  He couldn't make up his mind whether his hunch about the Veela magic was the result of genuine insight, or merely his own wish to absolve his friend from any responsibility.  Was this what Sirius had been warning them about?  Come to think of it, he owed Sirius a call – perhaps he had better get to it as soon as they made camp.

"We must be getting near."  Harry shouted, moving eagerly into the stern, as if he could make their craft move faster merely by wishing.

"We are approaching the area."  Katia affirmed, guiding the tiller, "We will have to disembark soon and approach Chinga'an on foot."  As she spoke, the craft rounded a bend in the river, and before their astonished eyes rose two huge carved stone pillars, both translucent white, set either side of the river.

"Yes!" Katia's face lit up with triumph, "We have found it!  See – this is the gateway.  Centuries ago, as legends tell, these pillars contained an enchantment which repelled any who approached the city with evil in their hearts.  It was protection for the people and an early warning system."

"It didn't save them from extinction though."  Harry was not looking at her, his eyes were still riveted on the two great statues.  Katia bowed her head in acceptance of his statement, but replied:

"Who knows what caused their extinction?  No one knows, wizard or muggle.  Perhaps our visit will shed some light on that particular mystery, who knows?"


	9. Enter the Dragon

"By the Pricking of my Thumbs" 

Oh, please – I was joking about the death threats.You'll see what I mean if you read iggly wiggly's review (I can't remember which one – they're all hilarious).Grace, I apologise for attributing your nice continuity point to Quaera – I've fixed that now.I am having such fun with this, you won't believe!It's just all falling beautifully into place at the moment – I hope it continues.

** **

** **

_"By the Pricking of my Thumbs" ___ By Penpusher Chapter Nine: Enter the Dragon 

Ginny turned over on to her stomach for the umpteenth time and buried her face in the pillow.She sighed: this sleeplessness was not going to help her present a fresh and attractive exterior for a magazine interview tomorrow.She had been living with Harry for such a short time that she scarcely had the opportunity to grow accustomed to his presence in her bed before being deprived of it. But she missed him acutely, and everything in the room reminded her of his absence at times when she was most vulnerable.Like now.He had warned her that contact between them could only come via Sirius while he was on the trip.He would be too far from civilisation to owl her, and firetalking was limited in its range.She sighed: even Sirius had failed to keep her posted.He had replied in the briefest possible terms to all her owl messages, and the last time she had tentatively tried firetalking to him, he had looked so weary and downtrodden that she hadn't had the heart to berate him for his lack of information.She suspected that Harry's quest was the subject of a news blackout anyway, and pitied Sirius for having to implement it.

She turned over on her back and gazed into the darkness, silently counting.Three months.Was that all it was?Just three months, and already she and Harry had tumbled headlong into problems.There was nothing like a separation to bring a bit of perspective on a situation, she thought sadly.She knew she had behaved badly, putting herself and her career before anything and anyone else, and Harry had been so gentle and supportive over the whole thing.To have him withdraw into his own concerns at the very toughest time had been more than she could bear.She looked towards the window.Faint grey light was beginning to herald sunrise, vaguely illuminating the large bedroom: the oak furniture, the noticeable lack of mirrors, the wall-to-wall shelves housing his extensive collection of archaeological and historical texts, the neatly stacked piles of periodicals gathering dust in the corner.Ginny blinked back tears.Everything in this room spoke, no – screamed of Harry, shouted his name, gave off his fragrance, set off a tangle of memories, and oh, she _wanted_ him.She wanted him so much.If only to give her some respite from the disturbing and persistent intrusion of another face, another voice, another presence that tormented her with an equal, although different, intensity.

Ginny finally sat up in bed and groped for her bathrobe.It was clear that there would be no more sleep forthcoming, so she might as well face up to what she was trying to avoid.Marcus.There it was, admitted.Marcus.The sarcastic blonde wonderboy with the snaky hips and the magical voice who had kissed her with such surprising skill and gentleness._I can't stop thinking about him._ she whispered to herself, _How can this happen when I know I love Harry?_It was all too confusing.Ginny shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, but rational thinking was clearly impossible when Marcus constantly slid into her brain, smiling ironically, delivering snide insults and tingling kisses.The smell of fresh cigarette smoke was embedded in her memory, together with his touch, the coldness of his hands.She shivered involuntarily, realising she had let the feelings overwhelm her once again.

An hour later found her pensively sipping coffee in the kitchen, trying to come to some sort of decision.She had avoided Marcus like the plague since that time when … she refused to be sidetracked again.Oh, the recording sessions had been a success, everything had been fine, brilliant even.But she felt as though she had been working on automatic pilot, the majority of her creative energy being expended on suppressing the disturbing pull Marcus seemed to possess for her.Her eyes seemed to follow him of their own accord, wherever he was, whatever he was doing.It was an obsession.She sighed and buried her head in her hands, raking tense fingers through her hair._This is not helping._She thrust her chair away from the table and slung her bag over her shoulder, leaving her coffee half drunk.

"_Accio._" she commanded softly, and her Firebolt leaped from the hall cupboard to hover at waist height."_Occulto"_ she murmured, reaching out to grip the handle as the broomstick lost ninety percent of its visibility.The sun had not yet risen properly, but Ginny was taking no chances on Improper Use of Magic Notices.She vaulted on to the Firebolt and swept out of the front door, climbing at a steep angle into the clear blue sky until the rushing wind and thinning air forced some circumspection into her.She circled Wizarding Radio for a short while then, banking sharply, came in to land on the wide balcony especially designed for broomstick travel.

A little later, Ginny entered the studio block carrying a cup of coffee.It was 6.30am.No one would be around to disturb her and she could make some real progress on the editing backlog that never seemed to get any smaller.Without bothering to knock, she burst into Studio 2 – to find Marcus Torrence sitting at a bench working with several Echospheres, sound mixing._Oh, Merlin! _her brain shrieked as her pale skin coloured to the roots of her hair.Instead of turning his head, Marcus glanced at the window directly in front of him.Despite her embarrassment, Ginny saw his reflection clearly – and paused, puzzled.

"Ginny." He said, expressionlessly, "What are you doing here at such an hour?"He turned to face her, impassive.

"I might ask you the same question." She retorted, "At least I work here on a regular basis – do you have permission to mess with those?"She nodded towards the Echospheres.A faint smile cracked the mask.

"Indeed I do." He replied, arrogantly, "The sound wizards in this benighted establishment recognise class when they see it."

"Oh really!" Ginny was getting angry now.Good – perhaps she could blot out the disturbing things his proximity was doing to her nervous system.

"Is it always necessary for you to be better than anyone else at everything?"Marcus grinned.

"Of course." He replied with more than a hint of smugness, "I'm a better sound wizard than any of the talentless idiots Ernie MacMillan employs here, I'm a better musician than you or Justin, and I'm a better wizard than that has-been you're living with."Ginny stared in astonished disbelief at his arrogance, but his smile only widened.

"We could be a good team together, Ginny." He told her softly, "Just you and me.We could take on the musical world and be the best there is."He paused and his voice became husky, intimate. "And I could please you like no one else in the world, not even Potter.You know I'm telling the truth.Just give me an hour in your bed – just an hour – and I'll make you forget he ever existed."Ginny closed her eyes, gripped by such a intense surge of longing that it was almost a compulsion.

"Marcus," she managed, between her teeth, then quickly spun on her heel and almost ran through the swing doors, running blindly down the corridor, anywhere just to get away from him.

Whatever had happened to her before was nothing compared to what she was going through now.She sat in the kitchen making and drinking cup after cup of coffee, twitching, tensing and sweating._What's the matter with me?_ her mind demanded, _Why aren't I in control any more?_When she finally gave way and returned to the studio, it was like a dam bursting – only to discover that Marcus was no longer there.Ginny bit her nails in frustration.She had to have this out with him, tell him he had to leave her alone or she would quit the band.At least, that's what her head was telling her.At this stage, she honestly didn't know whether she was strong enough to defy – what?Her heart?She shook her head firmly.No, not her heart, not really.So what?She shook her head violently, trying to hold on to the essentials.Where did Marcus live?She had no idea, and she wouldn't officially see him for the rest of the day as there was no practice, no gig and the recording sessions were finished.Making a sudden decision, she upended her handbag until she found what she was looking for – a small sphere made of black glass.With shaking hands she tapped it with her wand and it sprang to life.

"_Appello_ Justin Finch-Fletchley." She commanded, hoping that he was in range.She was in luck.He answered in very short order.

"Ginny!I was just coming over to the studio.Can it wait?"

"No, Justin, it can't.Please, can you tell me where Marcus lives?"

"Torrence?He's got a flat in Mornington Crescent."

"_What!!_"

"Yes, that's right.He hasn't been living there long.Just down the road from the Ace of Wands gym – place called Mendacium House, number four.But what do you …"

"Thanks, Justin.See you later."Ginny signed off, her head in a whirl._Marcus_ living just down the road from her brother _Fred?_Was this really just a coincidence, or was there something more sinister involved?

"Oh, my head!" she cried out loud, feeling that her brain would explode from all the input it had received in the last hour or so.Grabbing her bag, she made for the Ladies Cloakroom.

***************************

Ginny was not the only resident of Harry's house suffering from sleeplessness.However hard Lee Jordan tried, he could not persuade his tired brain to stop processing information._Too much coffee_ he told himself, but he knew that wasn't the cause.Every time his mind started to slip into oblivion, that tiny irritating inconsistency would push its way nearer the surface and jerk his consciousness awake again.Once there, however, the flaw remained tantalisingly out of reach, still just as nebulous, just as untouchable.Lee sighed, rolled out of bed blinking through swollen eyes, and padded down to the kitchen.

"Hmm." he said to himself, picking up the still-hot mug of coffee Ginny had left on the table in her haste.Someone else couldn't sleep, but where were they now?He shrugged and set about brewing himself a fresh pot.Searching in the fridge for some milk, his eyes fell upon a small packet with an Italian label.Curiously, Lee picked it up, recognising it almost immediately as a piece of Reggiano parmesan cheese.He smiled, realising that George was the only one in this house who was fussy enough to buy the most expensive parmesan.He replaced it and shut the fridge door, moving over to the kitchen table to enjoy his coffee in relative comfort.Yes, he missed George.Fred had always been the leader, the motivator during their Hogwarts days, but gradually his job had taken over most of his life and he had withdrawn.This move into a separate flat signalled to Lee that Fred had decided he could cope sufficiently well on his own not to need people around him twenty-four hours a day.George, on the other hand, didn't seem to have matured much further than the prank-playing schoolboy he had been at Hogwarts.His attitude to life was easy-going and generous with little real grasp of the future or any sort of relationship beyond his family and his close friends.And indeed, when it came to the work that they carried out for The Ministry, Fred was the one who sized up the sources of information, tracked down potential weak links, shored up their lines of defences.In fact, Lee had been surprised that George had been sent to Iran instead of Fred, seeing as Fred had been the one to gather … Wait a minute.Time froze as Lee sat, cup halfway to his lips, an expression of total shock chasing its way across his face.That minute irregularity that had taunted him for so long had finally snared itself in the fine mesh of Lee's persistent mind.Fred had indeed been the operative who had traced the source in Iran.It was from this contact that they had received the confirmation that Leandra's Ewer did indeed survive.However, it had been _George_ who had visited Central America and had brought back the startling information about the lost city in Yucatan.So how had the Iranian source known of the existence of Chinga'an?For Merlin's sake, even the _name_ had been mentioned.Lee groaned and beat his head against the table.So simple.So perilously simple, and he had missed it all along!So swiftly that he overset his chair, Lee bolted to his bedroom, throwing on clothes as quickly as possible, then back down to the study.Twenty minutes later he had got what he was looking for.He surveyed the sheets with a grimly satisfied smile.

"_Eureka!_" he muttered before stuffing them into his pocket.Lee was done with agonising – he knew what to do.He moved quickly to the fireplace in the kitchen and pointed his wand at the empty grate.

"_Incendio_." He commanded, and magical flames promptly leaped up the chimney.Opening a small jar on the mantle, he took a pinch of floo powder, threw it into the fire, announced "Fred Weasley's flat" and walked over the hearth into the grate.

*********************************************

Ginny didn't know why she was behaving like this.It was as though the intellectual part of her brain had detached itself from the emotional part and had taken charge of the situation without telling her what it had in mind.She seemed to be acting with deadly calm and assurance despite her wildly seesawing emotions, and most of Ginny was content to let whatever was driving her do its job without interference.Darting into the Ladies Cloakroom at the Studios, she took some time to establish a glamour.Her hair, her most noticeable feature, became short and dark, her pale skin creamy, her eyes grey and obscured by small, fashionable spectacles.She debated changing sex but rejected the idea, instead adding a certain impish charm to the face in the mirror: who knew what she might have to do to get into his flat?She nodded grimly at her reflection.That should do it.Her clothes were suitable enough, but not totally convincing.She extended the glamour to them too, tweaking and twisting the magic until she was satisfied she would pass.No one seeing her now would mistake her for Ginny Weasley.

She then risked showing herself in the corridors of Wizarding Radio to get to the broomstick take-off balcony.Mercifully, Justin hadn't come in yet and the place still seemed deserted.Ginny leaped aboard her Firebolt, pushing its speed to the limit as she travelled the short distance to Mornington Crescent.Gently, she landed behind a wall near to Fred's flat, casting an Everyday charm on the Firebolt in case some muggle felt like making off with it.Emerging into the street, she wandered curiously along, looking for Mendacium House.She found it easily and, as luck would have it, she didn't even have to use the electronic answering service – one of the residents held the door open for her, smiling politely on his way out.Ginny gave a small wordless exclamation and braced her shoulders.So far, so good.She padded up the stairs until she spied an arrow indicating that flats four, five and six were to the left.Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door of number four, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach, not entirely certain whether she hoped he was home or not.There was an agonising pause, then someone padded down the hall and checked the spyhole.Evidently she had been classed as harmless: the door opened to reveal Marcus Torrence, an enquiring expression on his face – and Ginny knew the truth.

"I'm sorry to bother you," she began, steeling her nerves and smiling, "But I'm your new neighbour – I've just moved in to number five above you – and I thought I'd come to say hello."The blonde man frowned.

"I'm too busy right now to indulge in chit chat." He replied, his voice rather more nasal than usual."Come back in a week and I might find time to ask you your name."But Ginny was already abandoning her disguise.It gave her a great deal of pleasure to watch the growing shock on his face as he began to register the deception, but she knew she still had to be wary.Very, very wary.

"Shit." was his succinct comment on the situation.He looked up at her in confusion, uncertain as to what or how much she knew.She smiled grimly.

"You should never have let the glamour drop.Mistake number two, I think.Well, are we going to discuss the situation here in the lobby, or are you going to invite me in – _Draco?"His shoulders slumped and his face twisted._

"It doesn't look as though I have much choice, does it?" he said bitterly.He turned his back, leaving the door open for her to follow.

As Ginny walked into Marcus – no, Draco's flat, she realised that had she ever visited him before, she would have realised the inconsistencies between the two personae.Possibly Draco in his Marcus guise would never have brought her here – at least, not until it was too late – but the artistic Marcus could never have existed in a place so sterile, Ginny knew.It was obviously a bolt hole – just a place to eat, sleep and collect owl post.Draco didn't really _live here, but it was a useful front – and possibly a base for his manoeuvres against Fred.Ginny shivered and wondered just how powerful this man really was._

Draco Malfoy had never been much of a wizkid in his early days at Hogwarts.Only in his final year did he start to display some talent – and even then in dubious and sometimes positively unpleasant directions.Since then, Draco had evidently been schooled in many of the shadier arts.

"My father's." Draco spoke for the first time. "He lent it to me to assist in certain, ah, activities."She stared at him, then started as he jerked his head towards a glass case containing a severed, bloodless hand.Unaware of her actions, she realised she had been staring at it while trying to pull the shattered pieces of her mind together.Shaking with reaction, she gave it her full attention, trying to ignore the unpleasant twanging of her magical antennae as she extended her awareness towards it.Suppressing a shudder, she turned away.He gave a low chuckle.

"Not used to the Dark Arts, are you Ginny?"Wordlessly, she shook her head, then abruptly gathering her courage, she stared him straight in the eyes.

"What have you done to me?"After a moment, a grim smile spread over his pale face.

"What gave me away?" he returned, not answering her question.She nodded.

"Okay, I'll answer you if you answer me."He considered that, then nodded.She inclined her own head briefly.

"Mistake number one.Mirrors." she told him.At his puzzled expression she elaborated.

"This morning, when you were sound mixing in Studio 2, you were facing a window."Enlightenment dawned and his mouth thinned into a hard line.She couldn't resist taunting him.

"For all your vaunted prowess at the Dark Arts, Malfoy, you don't even know how to give a glamour protection against revealing itself in a mirror?"He glared, but returned no answer.Conversely as she studied him, Ginny realised that the changes he had wrought to make him into Marcus Torrence had been very subtle indeed.His hair, skin and eye colouring had remained largely the same and his lithe, slim physique had required little alteration.It was the facial features themselves which had morphed away from the truth, softening the harsh lines, blending the cruelty in the eyes, turning those thin lips into the sensuous pout which Ginny had itched to exploit with her own mouth.To her utter dismay, despite his unmasking, the pull between them was still strong.She dragged her eyes away.

"You haven't answered my question."

"What question was that?"Amused.

"You know very well!What in Merlin's name have you done to me?"

"I should have thought that was obvious by now."Draco Malfoy was in his element.He started to pace around her, keeping his eyes on her the whole time.She shivered under his scrutiny.

"You've been ensorcelled." He told her, a quiet note of triumph in his voice, "It's quite a subtle enchantment, though I say so myself.Illegal, of course, but what do laws exist for but to break?"

"Why?"Her voice was beginning to shake and her knees were giving way with reaction.Malfoy noticed.Brusquely, he gestured to a black leather sofa.

"Sit down, girl, before you fall." The instruction was rough but not unkind.Ginny obeyed more for the security of remaining vertical than out of any desire to do his bidding.Malfoy paced the room, obviously enjoying himself.

"Why did I, Draco Malfoy, use a love potion on you, Ginny Weasley?Yes, that's a very good question indeed, particularly considering I wouldn't touch you with a twelve foot lance under normal circumstances."He grinned nastily, but she didn't react.

"Go on." she responded evenly.

"It was part of an ongoing plan." He continued, "I'm delighted to say that this part of it was my idea.My father commended me highly for my ruthlessness.I had to get you in my power, totally under my control."Ginny shivered inwardly, but kept her countenance.

"What for?" she asked, "Why would you need me?"He stared at her, this time in abject astonishment.

"You don't know, do you?" he exclaimed, "You really don't know!Well, let me be the one to enlighten you.As you'll shortly be saying goodbye to all your independent thoughts for the foreseeable future, I see no reason not to tell you."He paused to gather his thoughts.

"You and Potter," he spat the name out as though it tasted nasty, "Seem to have stumbled on something extremely powerful.So powerful that my father and his fellow Dark Wizards could not allow it to develop to its full potential.Unlike you two pathetic little lovebirds, they recognised it for what it was.That's what Peter was testing out at the airport, and yes, he was responsible for the near miss you and Potter narrowly averted.He came back from that a very worried man, I can tell you."Malfoy paused for thought.

"This – mind-meld you and Potter have between you.It's not unique.There have been a number of instances of it in the past, but most of them have been between Dark Wizards.The most famous example that you would have heard of was between Merlin and Morgan le Fey."He shook his head regretfully, "Extremely powerful, potentially earth-shattering, but their allegiances were so different it all ended in disaster."He pondered for a moment, then seemed to drag himself back to the present.

"We couldn't possibly allow the most adept wizard of a generation to find out exactly what he'd stumbled upon, now could we?Granted, it would have taken a number of years to gain control of the gift, and your volatile personality would have made the necessary symbiosis at best very difficult, but I believe you would have achieved it in the end.We couldn't let you do it."He paused and then smiled.

"But now I have you." He continued, "Here you are trapped.You couldn't resist the attraction and you walked straight into my parlour.I must admit, I was surprised you found me – I really wasn't expecting you to catch on so quickly.But, of course, it's too late now.You are destined to spend the rest of your days as my tool in the continuing battle against Potter and the Forces of Light."Despite cringing under his bleak words, Ginny found that she was puzzled.

"What stops me from going to Harry and telling him exactly what you have just told me?"The expression that crept slowly over Draco Malfoy's face made her skin crawl.He extended a hand to her face, lightly caressing her cheek with ice-cold fingers.She tried to move away, gritting her teeth with the effort, but all that emerged from her mouth was a contented sigh and her eyes closed luxuriously at the caress.He laughed lightly.

"This enchantment works in two stages." He told her, "The first involves compulsion.The victim is obliged to be near the caster, there can be no rest or peace of mind unless they are together.Once they are together, the inevitable, er, coupling must occur for the enchantment to become fixed."

"Coupling?"Ginny was astonished.Malfoy nodded, smiling faintly.

"I promised you I would make Potter disappear from your mind, and I'll keep that promise." He said, coolly, "Reports from victims say that the final stage of this enchantment is the most potent physical experience of their lives. Of course, they have no option but to serve the caster with no independent thought thereafter, so their opinion may be slightly, ah, biased."

"It's irreversible?"

"Oh, totally."Draco was smiling broadly now, evilly.He trailed a hand gently over her neck and shoulder, chuckling at the gasp she was unable to suppress.With a supreme effort, she raised her hand and brought it swiftly against his face in a stinging slap.Without missing a beat, Malfoy seized her wrist in an iron grip, turned her hand over and buried his lips in her palm.Ginny closed her eyes in forbidden rapture. 

"Sensuous little thing, aren't you?" he murmured, feeling her shiver as he moved his mouth over her ear and down towards her throat.The hands resting lightly on her shoulders moved downwards, as Malfoy shifted his weight to bring their lips into contact.

"Relax, Ginny." he spoke into her mouth, tobacco-scented breath sending electric tingles down her spine, "This is one experience you'll be reliving for the rest of your life."

*********************************************************

"I don't know why I'm concerned, Fred."Ellen's pretty face was worried but stubborn."I can't tell you what's set my danger alarms pinging.All I know is that Lee's struggling with his doubts over this quest, and I have too much respect for his brainpower to ignore that fact!"Fred paced the flat, index finger tapping his lips.He looked back at her.

"And you have nothing else to go on?No proof?Nothing concrete?"Ellen nearly screamed at him, but controlled the urge just in time.

"Haven't you been listening, Fred?" she returned, "I've tried to drop hints about him talking to you, but I can't come right out and say it, can I?As far as he knows, we're just friends, nothing more."Fred snorted.

"You'd have to be a pretty good friend to be in my flat at 6.30am."They both laughed, but Fred's face soon turned serious.

"What about Ginny?How's she coping?"Ellen shrugged.She got up from her chair and walked over to the window.

"The best I can get out of her is that she and Harry didn't exactly part on good terms." She began, "She's certainly been having her troubles with another member of the band, but that seems to have been resolved in some way."She looked up at him and spread her hands.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know much more than that.She hasn't exactly been around much to talk to, and she's been a bit, well, reclusive over the last few days."Fred smiled wearily and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he said gently, "You can't get everything right all at once, you know."A sudden commotion in the vicinity of the fireplace made them both swivel their heads as the sooty figure of Lee Jordan emerged into the living room.

"Sorry to burst in on you like this," he began shaking the dust from his hair, "But I finally figured out that anomaly.Believe it or not, it's the usual twin thing …"He trailed off as he took in the two figures in front of him.There was a brief silence.Lee swallowed.

"Do you mind if I say 'What the hell'?" were his next words.Fred and Ellen exchanged a look and Fred sighed, removing his hand from Ellen's shoulder.

"You can say anything you like, Lee." he said, resignedly, "I guess it must be your move."Lee swallowed and looked from Ellen to Fred and then back again.

"I really don't believe what I'm seeing." He whispered."You two specifically denied any sort of relationship – I asked both of you just to make absolutely sure.Now what in hell is Ellen doing here in your flat, Fred, drinking coffee at 6.30am?"Ellen got up from the sofa, still cradling her coffee mug.

"It's not what it seems, Lee." She began quietly.He gestured wildly.

"Okay, so what is it then?"She looked at Fred who gave the tiniest inclination of his head, giving her permission to tell.Her shoulders slumped.

"Lee, the truth is that Fred and I are not just friends."Lee's stomach gave a sudden heave, which had nothing to do with his lack of breakfast._Get a grip! his mind reprimanded him, __You've only known the woman a couple of weeks.You weren't exactly going out or anything.But the sickening disappointment threatened to engulf him._

"No, not friends." Fred echoed, knowing Lee rather better than Ellen and correctly interpreting the pain on his friend's face. "We're colleagues.Working associates."It took a few seconds for that to percolate into Lee's system.When it did, he looked up disbelievingly.

"You're a spook too?" he shot at the blonde girl, then he shook his head, "Nothing doing.I know all the operatives at The Ministry, even if I don't work with them, and you're not on the payroll.You'll have to do better than that."

"I can." continued Fred calmly, "Ellen's a contact.She's an interface with the muggle world.Oh, she's devastatingly intelligent and extremely successful in the world of money, but she's not in it solely for the filthy lucre."Ellen smiled for the first time.

"You'll give me a swelled head." she chided him, then her expression turned serious.

"I'm sorry you were dragged into this, Lee."He shook his head, still puzzled.

"But why didn't you just come out and _tell me what the score was?Why did I have to find out this way?"Fred sighed._

"Now we come to something I'm not particularly proud of." He confessed, "It has to do with seeing enemies behind every tree, intrigue in every situation, you know the sort of thing.We talked about it before."Lee nodded. Fred continued.

"I'm not happy about Ginny." His face was pensive."It's not just that she's on her own while Harry's putting himself into danger in deepest Yucatan, it's something more than that.To be frank, it's something concerning that Marcus Torrence guy.I'm not happy about him.I've had records pulled from archives about him and there's something about his profile that just doesn't add up – it's too neat."Lee considered, jumping to a couple of correct conclusions.

"But just because you think a guy's trying to make a move on your sister doesn't merit secretly moving a babysitter in with her, does it?Don't you think that might be an overreaction on your part?"

"Perhaps," Fred's face was bleak, "But my alarm bells were ringing even more strongly over Torrence and his non-history than they were over Harry's benighted quest.Besides, once I'd realised that you too had a problem over Leandra's Ewer, it occurred to me that if the Dark Side were meddling with Harry, they might also try to get to him through my sister."Lee reached out and patted Fred's shoulder.

"I think I understand," he began. "Perhaps better than anyone else.Little man hunch has been muttering in his sleep for weeks, keeping me from my own.This morning something bit him and he leaped wide awake and shouting.Fred, I've found the discrepancy I was searching for – and it puts the whole bang shoot in jeopardy."Quickly, he explained what he had come up with and presented the computer printouts as proof.While Fred was scanning them, Lee turned feeling a gentle hand on his arm.Ellen's face was serious.

"I'm sorry I had to deceive you, Lee." she began, but he shook his head, putting his hand over hers and pushing it away.

"You were just doing your job.Don't let it bother you."He turned away to go back to Fred.Ellen sighed but let it pass.There was too much else to think about at the moment, things that might involve people's lives.They'd get it sorted sometime, she hoped.Very much.

Finally Fred raised his head.His expression was bleak.

"I think it's time we took this to a higher authority." He said quietly, and reached for the floo powder.

*****************************************************

_As a result, the action against Mariane was dropped and could not be reactivated due to prejudice of the original evidence.The Court ruled that once muggles had become aware of a magical situation, the legal basis of the claim was no longer viable …Hermione ran a despairing hand through her hair.Never had she found researching precedents a more tedious occupation.Usually she enjoyed the nitpicking detail required for Opinions of this type, but this morning she just couldn't seem to settle.__I'm missing him so much more than I thought. she concluded wryly, and stretched her aching shoulders.She padded out to the kitchen for fresh coffee and on returning to the study, found Ron's head in the fireplace._

Hermione was, to say the least, extremely surprised, particularly as she had been under the impression that to firetalk at that distance with no other magical assistance was extremely difficult. Ron's face kept waxing and waning as he fought to maintain the contact.

"Hermione," he began indistinctly, "Don't talk, just listen.We need backup here urgently.Something unexpected has happened.I can't get through to Sirius.Go to The Burrow – Dad'll know what to do.Whatever you do, don't firetalk or owl – and _don't use your message globe.Go yourself.Now."_

"Ron!" Hermione found herself wailing, throwing her hands up to her face.The fiery figure extended a faint hand towards her and smiled lovingly.

"I'm okay, Hermione – for the moment.Not sure about Harry though.Please, do as I say as quickly as possible.Never forget – I love you!"His image was cut off very suddenly in the manner of someone cutting a telephone line.Hermione stood for one moment's panicked indecision, then grabbing her handbag, she reached for the floo powder.


	10. The Tomb of all Hope

"By the Pricking of my Thumbs"

**Thanks so much, everyone, for all the enthusiastic reviews.This epic seems to be specialising in cliffhangers, and I confess that's the way I like both to write and read stories.**

** **

**Hi Keith – thanks for the review.So you win some, you lose some.The "Draco in disguise" thing has been used by so many other authors, including Lori, that it's something of a cliché now.However, it was just toooo good an opportunity to pass up.Also, I wanted to plant some seeds that I may or may not exploit for the next fic, and this was the most logical way of doing it.You'll see what I mean when I write the Epilogue![By the way, when are you getting round to chapter 6 of "Ginny the Vampire Slayer", eh?]**

** **

**Anne – of course it's all wrong, wrong, wrong and I promise I'll get her out of it – just not today.[You know I will really, you're just itching to know how!]**

** **

**Ginny Potter – what are you going to bribe me with!?**

** **

** **

** **

** **

_"By the Pricking of my Thumbs" _

**by Penpusher**

Chapter Ten: "The Tomb of all Hope" 

"Okay, that's enough.Now, everybody out."There was a dull splashing as Harry and Katia both levered themselves over the side of their raft into the weed-choked water.Their boots sank into the soft riverbed as, grunting with effort, they levered their sole source of transport on to the shore, Ron steadily maintaining the Levitation charm throughout.As he wrung what seemed like several gallons of water out of his fatigues, Ron couldn't resist aiming a kick at the forlorn machine.

"Bloody inadequate design!" he swore.Harry grimaced vaguely, drying the sweat from his face before rescuing his glasses from his pocket where he had stored them against accidents.

"Be fair, Ron, it _is_ a prototype.And after all, it got us here, didn't it?"Ron grumbled some more about academics in ivory towers and set about casting an invisibility charm on the raft to protect it from prying eyes.Having achieved his object, he sat down heavily and sighed, unlacing his saturated boots.He looked at Harry.

"I'm not looking forward to making my report to Tim Cyu." He admitted, rifling through his pack for a dry pair of socks, "He's never going to believe that his wonderful new engine can't cope with river weed!"His attention was drawn to Katia who was standing at the top of the bank.She beckoned urgently and the two men took off after her at a run, Ron fighting with one as yet unlaced boot.

"This way." She told them, striding out into the forest.Harry paused, still tucking in his shirt, then followed obediently, but Ron stood, stubbornly refusing to move.

"What about the gear?" he demanded when she looked back.She shook her head.

"Bring the packs and essential supplies." She told him."We can return later for the rest.Is it not charm-protected?"

"Of course." He replied stiffly.She shrugged in a "where's the problem then?" manner and turned to continue along the trail.Ron shook his head and reluctantly followed.

"Some day," he muttered to Harry, "Some fine day I'm going to swing for that woman."

"Really?"Harry had stopped to examine a hunk of stone buried in the ground and was only half listening."I think she's a pretty useful person to have around.And good company."He added as an afterthought, too absorbed in his surroundings to notice Ron's outraged expression.Harry carried on down the trail, following Katia leaving Ron shaking his head in disbelief.

_What is it with this woman?_ Ron found himself thinking furiously._And how come Harry feels so differently?Am I right about the Veela magic?If so, for Merlin's sake why?She doesn't strike me as the sentimental type.What could she possibly have to gain from seducing Harry?_Ron kicked his thoughts around for a while without enlightenment.He looked up at his friend.Harry seemed to have disappeared into his own mind, brooding on ancient architecture and magical customs.Ron decided to try to get his answers from the horse's mouth.He increased his speed, jogging to catch up with the fast-moving woman, and settled himself at her elbow, assisting her with the tough undergrowth and activating the enchanted machete when the going quickly became harder.

"So, Katia," he began, in what he thought was a casual tone, "Where exactly did you learn your magic?You said you didn't go to school, so how did you gain your knowledge?Who taught you?"She gave him a suspicious glance.

"My father." she replied shortly.When it appeared that she was not going to elaborate, Ron tried again.

"Was he a Mexican wizard?"A small smile twitched her lips, but her voice betrayed only indifference.

"Yes, he was."

"And your mother?"

"Was not Mexican."

"So you're half-Mexican, half - ?"Ron left the question open, but Katia did not grace him with an answer.A short silence fell.

"I've always wondered about the differences between the styles of magic practised in other countries." Ron began again, wondering how long he could keep this up with so little encouragement."How exactly did you learn your craft?"She stopped very suddenly and turned to face him.

"My _craft_, is that what you call it?" she responded, cool and sarcastic, "Are you such a rank tyro that you think you are deceiving me with this – this polite conversation?"Her eyes narrowed."How I learned my craft is my business, Mr. Special Duty Auror Ronald Weasley, and there are powers and mysteries about this land that would stop you dead in your tracks, for all your fine Hogwarts education."Ron reckoned that this was the longest speech she had ever directed towards him.He was not in the least disturbed by her obvious animosity, rather the opposite as he realised he had touched a nerve.Returning the vicious curl of her lip with a bland smile, he gestured towards the pathway.

"We're wasting daylight.Please continue – unless you'd rather I led?"She swung back to the path, not even dignifying that with an answer.

The day wore on, hot and humid.Harry could have sworn the anti-blister charm on his boots was fading, but at least the sunscreen worked.He paused for a moment, taking off his hat to wipe the sweat from his brow, then froze, his keen eyes taking in a flash of white amongst the dark green of the vegetation.

"Ron," he said, beckoning to his friend who was just coming up behind him, "Do you see something?There, through the trees – something white."Ron squinted hard against the sun, using his hand to shield his eyes.

"Yes, I think I do," He replied, eventually, "But that can't be Chinga'an – the stonework isn't likely to be white after all this time, surely."Harry gave him an amused smile.

"Ron, we have no idea what to expect." He explained, "This is a wizarding city – any amount of exotic magic could remain, both for protection and for durability.We are going to have to take this slowly once we find it, and your curse-breaking abilities might come in very handy indeed!"

Harry pushed his way through some overhanging creepers and practically collided with Katia, rocking back on his heels to keep his balance.Ron brought up the rear, craning his neck over the smaller man's shoulder.

"What's the problem?" he asked.Katia hissed quietly at him and inclined her head to a sinuous, black shape on the path in front of her, poised to strike.

"A coral snake!" breathed Ron, scared yet fascinated by the lethal grace of the creature.To everyone's amazement, Harry didn't even pause to think.He shouldered past Katia, drawing the snake's attention away from the others, then concentrated hard on the black head and glittering eyes.

"We mean you no harm." He said, "We know your bite is fatal to our kind.If you do not attack us, we will leave you in peace."The breathy hissing which came out of Harry's mouth was not language in any strict sense of the word, but the snake itself paused in its aggressive behaviour and seemed to answer him.

"It has been many centuries since humans have had speech with us." It replied, "Not since the builders of the White City went away."

"The White City?"Harry didn't know if snake-language could express excitement, but his face certainly lit up with intense interest."Where is this city?Will you show us?"The snake paused, weaving its head to and fro.

"You are very near." It said, "There are many of us living in the ruins.I will go to warn them of your coming.We will not attack you."Harry bowed his head.

"You are hospitable." He returned.Seeing the snake relax its guard, Katia suddenly reached for the rifle slung over her shoulder.Jumping in front of the snake, Harry held out his hands in refusal.

"No!Don't harm him – he can help us!"In the same instant, Ron seized her arms in a vice-like grip and held her while she struggled helplessly.Harry turned back to the snake.

"Forgive us." He asked, humbly, "The woman did not understand.The others do not speak your tongue."The snake seemed to ponder this, then fixed Harry with one gleaming eye.

"There were never many with the skill, even in the White City." It returned, then abruptly slid away into the undergrowth.Once he was totally sure the snake had disappeared, Ron released his hold on Katia.Whirling round, she kicked his shins in fury.

"I could have got it!" she screamed.Harry's eyes were wide with surprise.

"But we have just made a powerful ally!" he protested, "'Beware of cavalier slaughter until you know the enemy's numbers'.Salazar Slytherin himself, no less.Katia, we will have no further problems with the snakes that have made their home in Chinga'an.However, if you had killed that one, I doubt we could have got out of the place without using the antivenin."For the first time, Katia glared at Harry in fury, then she turned her back wordlessly and continued to tramp through the undergrowth.With a small shrug, Ron followed leaving Harry blinking behind his glasses, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

*******************************************************

Chinga'an must have been a very ambitious project, Harry decided, having paced out part of its perimeter, conjectured as to where the main buildings had stood, and decided that on comparison with other Mayan cities, this one had to have stretch for four times the area of the site they were now examining.Amazing!

The party had reached the city proper just before nightfall.Harry was so excited that Ron had to take away his torch, then his wand, then physically drag him away from the ruins back to the campfire in order to force feed him a hot meal.

"This is absolutely fantastic!" Harry looked at his two companions, eyes glowing with exhilarated discovery."We'll need to bring a team back here as soon as possible.The scale of the site is beyond anything I'd ever dreamed, and the state of preservation of the stonework is so good it's a great credit to those who cast the Durability charms.They're so faint as to be almost undetectable, of course, but we need to get a specialist in to see how much we can learn from them.As for the quality of the carving, I've never … mmmf!Oh, thanks."Ron stifled the monologue by ramming a hunk of bread into his friend's mouth.Harry carried on eating mechanically, occasionally assisted by Ron, scarcely interrupting the flow of information.Seeing as neither of the others were able to get a word in even had they wished, it was not greatly surprising that Katia remained silent throughout the meal, but Ron caught occasional glimpses of her glittering, malevolent eyes and realised, with a shiver, that she had far from forgiven them.

After supper, Ron determinedly forced Harry into their tent and bed at wandpoint.He knew his friend in this mood – he wouldn't stop until he dropped to the ground with exhaustion, and Ron figured he would do the job better in daylight.Also, he admitted to himself, he was absolutely determined not to help Katia get Harry on his own in any way possible.

Several hours later, Ron had cause to reassess the situation.He woke very suddenly to see Harry silhouetted against the window, mechanically pulling on his clothes.He yawned and sighed blearily.

"Aw, Harry, give it a rest, will you?The damn city'll still be there in the morning …"It was as though his friend could neither see nor hear him.Harry carried on mechanically lacing his boots, and presently moved towards the door.Suddenly very wide awake indeed, Ron leaped out of bed, hastily fastening his own trousers and boots, and followed Harry out of the tent, down to the campsite.From there he plunged straight into the forest, his course leading always downhill.Ron found it difficult to be sure in the pale moonlight, but it seemed as though Harry was following a path already trodden by someone else.Faintly, he heard the sound of running water._The stream that Katia used to fill the water canteens,_ Ron decided: he had not seen this particular feature in daylight yet.

It appeared that the water was not the only thing he was to see.As Harry made to step out from the undergrowth on to the bank of the stream, Ron put a hand on his shoulder, suddenly suspicious.Harry stopped moving and stood obediently while Ron scanned the area, looking for any kind of threat.Then he saw her and his breath caught in his throat.

She was bathing in the shallow water, quite some way away from where they were standing, but close enough for Ron to see the moonlight shafting off her body as she twisted and turned, letting the water cascade in glittering rivulets over her smooth skin.Ron scratched his head in shock.She was magnificent, he had to admit.Mindblowingly gorgeous, mesmerising, seriously arousing – hey, wait a moment!He shook his head, tearing his eyes away from the almost hypnotising sight._There's no sense in both of us falling foul of this woman!_He told himself, and looked over at his friend.

"Oh Gods!" he muttered quietly, for Harry's shirt was on the ground, his boots had just been cast aside and his trousers were rapidly going the same way.Ron put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey!" he said quietly, "What's up?"Well, he could have put _that_ better, but Harry didn't seem to notice.He tried again.

"Harry, what do you think you're doing?It's the middle of the night.Come on, let's get back to the tent."Harry stopped moving and merely stood inertly, his face expressionless.Slowly, Ron picked up his friend's boots and pushed them back on his feet, not bothering to lace them.Flinging the shirt around his shoulders, he turned Harry around and gave him a gentle push back up the path.To Ron's eternal relief, Harry obeyed passively, walking back to the campsite and into the tent without resistance.Ron pushed him through the door.

"Okay, Harry, how about some cocoa now we're both awake, huh?"Carefully, he steered his friend towards the kitchen and sat him down in a chair, keeping up a meaningless monologue as he poured milk into a saucepan and hunted out the sugar.Harry sat submissively, staring at his surroundings without interest.His eyes were dull, the pupils dilated, and his pale skin was clammy with perspiration.Ron treated him gently, carefully, all the time watching for the sign that his friend was coming out of it.For Ron knew exactly what was going on here, he'd seen the signs before.The only question was how was she doing it?He pressed the cup of warm cocoa against Harry's lips and watched the swallowing reflex take over.Harry blinked, took a deep, shuddering breath and suddenly seemed to wake up.

"Ron?" he queried, puzzled.His friend smiled and patted his arm.

"Harry, Ginny warned me all about your snoring, fidgeting and talking in your sleep, but she missed out the sleepwalking bit."

"I was sleepwalking?"

"Apparently so.Come on, drink your cocoa and we'll try to get some more shut-eye, okay?"Harry was shaking his head bemusedly.

"But I've never sleepwalked in my life!"

"There's a first time for everything, mate.Just don't make a habit of it, that's all."

Ron was grateful that Harry had taken his explanation at face value.Had he not been so preoccupied with Chinga'an, the chances were he would have asked a few more questions.

Throughout the rest of the night, Ron lay awake alternately watching Harry sleep and studying the darkness in front of his eyes, trying to work out what was going on.He turned for what must have been the thousandth time to make sure that his friend was still slumbering, and was struck by how vulnerable Harry looked without his protective glasses and his customary curious expression.He shook his head: the truth of it was that Harry would always be vulnerable.He was an obvious target for the Dark Side because of his fame as Voldemort's nemesis and his (deserved) reputation as one of the most powerful wizards in the world.Harry was not streetwise in the way that his friend had become, and Ron privately hoped that it would remain so.Harry was too idealistic, too romantic, too trusting to be much proof against intrigue, but these very qualities in turn gave him charm, charisma and the ability to inspire others.He was like a child in a new universe, wide-eyed with wonder at the mysteries of life, persistent until he had uncovered everything there was to discover.Ron sighed.His own love for Harry was nearly as strong as his love for Hermione, although different, and he knew that whatever the future held, he would spend his life protecting both of them, the most precious and valued members of his family.

*****************************************

The morning brought more pacing, careful examination and even more careful digging to uncover what Harry thought might be the library, a very important structure in all wizarding communities.Ron had checked the area thoroughly for curses and, finding none, had cautiously joined Harry to open the door.The sun had travelled most of its course across the sky before they had finished the work to Harry's satisfaction, and they were both wringing wet and sweating when Harry finally took the first step into the building.

Half-buried under the detritus of centuries, Harry had been surprised so much of the structure remained visible.Now he stepped into the cool darkness, his wand ablaze, he could only gasp at the incredible order the ancient wizards had left behind them.The place was much bigger than it had appeared from outside, although Ron could detect no Enhancement magic to achieve this effect, and was entirely fashioned from white marble.The ceiling was high and the walls were obscured by slabs covered with intricate carvings.More carved tablets were stacked on tables arranged like free-standing shelves: the entire place was completely covered in complex writing.Ron watched Harry's jaw drop in total amazement.

"Ron," He whispered in awe, "This is – just incredible.There's never been a discovery like it!Ye Gods, the information, the history – I can't begin to express …" he tailed off, almost running into the room until Ron caught his arm.

"Hey, slow down." He told him, bringing out his wand and doing a quick sweep of the place.His brow furrowed as his picked up traces of long faded charmwork, but nothing threatening.

"Okay." He said at last, "If there's anything here, it's beyond my ken.Right, Harry: get moving on this stuff for as long as the light lasts.I know there's no way I'll get you out of here now!I'll call you to clean up and have a meal in an hour or so.Meanwhile, I'll make a report to Sirius – it's time he got some good news."

As it happened, Ron didn't get round to contacting Sirius until much later.He felt decidedly uneasy about making his report with Katia listening in the whole time, so he set about making camp, erected the tent and gathered the basics of a meal, all the while watching her strip down and clean the automatic rifle she had mercifully yet to use on this trip.He started to make conversation.

"You seem to know Sirius well."There was silence, only a slight slowing of her busy hands betrayed that she had heard.

"How long have you known him?"For a while she didn't answer, then she looked up.Her face was far from friendly, but her mouth smiled.

"Sirius and I go back a long way," She told him, "A very long way.He and I have been through a number of… " Abruptly she stopped, scowling, and continued to reassemble her weapon.

"No, please go on." Ron said, "I'm interested."She shook her head.

"Forget it.Attend to your business and I will attend to mine."And despite several further attempts at conversation, she refused to speak another word.

Much later, just before he was due to rout Harry out from the library, Katia finished reassembling the weapon and departed to clean up in the stream.Ron turned to the campfire as soon as he could reasonably expect her to be out of range and brought out his wand.

He couldn't get through.The plain fact of it was he just couldn't raise Sirius at all._Something's blocking me_, he muttered in frustration, and after one more attempt, ceased trying.He pondered for a while, becoming more and more concerned about being stranded virtually incommunicado with a woman he was rapidly beginning to believe was not exactly on the side of the angels.He made a sudden decision, whipped out his wand and cast the communication charm again, only this time for a far greater range.

Ron had always known that firetalking over a long distance was at best unreliable and at worst very debilitating for the initiator, but he couldn't afford to hesitate.He guessed he was working against time, and gritted his teeth.The effort was almost more than he could endure.When the contact abruptly broke, he was left panting with a mixture of exhaustion and relief – he had got through to Hermione, he had managed to raise the alarm.Wiping the sweat out of his eyes with the hem of his teeshirt, he paused feeling a prickling along his spine: he was being watched.Quickly he spun, automatically panning around the landscape, searching for the source of the scrutiny, and his eyes fell upon Katia.She was standing just inside the edge of the clearing, rifle slung over her shoulder, just staring at him with a crooked smile on her face.She moved towards the campfire and stood over his crouching figure.

"Who did you contact?" she asked, her voice low and quiet.Ron's highly-trained magical antennae told him she was exerting some kind of influence to force him to answer.He felt a mild pain in his temples, and shook his head to dissipate its influence.

"It's no use, Katia." He said without looking at her, "You know I'm auror-trained.You'll get nowhere like that."She shrugged.

"It was worth a try," she replied, "But there are other more effective means."He looked back up at her, his face twisting with dislike, and shook his head.

"Come on." he said, scornfully, "Just how good are you?You'd have to be a darn sight more adept than you appear to have any influence over me.You see, I'm not as susceptible as Harry, both by inclination and by training."She narrowed her eyes and spat at him in contempt, open animosity now written all over her face.Ron was delighted.He grinned, suddenly feeling confidence pour back into him as she finally dropped the pretence of alliance and showed her true colours.Katia had always known that Ron, not Harry, was her true adversary – his strength and reliability were like sharp thorns digging away at her plans.Now the cat was well and truly out of the bag, it was time to shed the annoying kid gloves.In one quick movement, she let the rifle fall to the ground and slid her wand out of its sleeve holster.Ron leaped to his feet, wand in hand, even quicker than she.For an instant they stared at one another in open hostility, then a hoarse shout broke the tableau and Harry staggered into the campsite, filthy dirty and covered in dust.He was clutching a huge stone tablet which he held as though it were a lifebelt and he a drowning man.

*********************************************************

"It didn't happen according to legend – nothing like."Harry was sipping a mug of tea, pausing every now and then to stuff some bread into his mouth.He was eating as though days rather than hours had gone by, but then – Ron shrugged – Harry always had been able to inhale his food and still never put on an ounce.He deliberately tried to focus his mind on what Harry was saying, while all the time never relaxing his guard against the engimatic Katia.On Harry's arrival, they had been obliged to cease hostilities for the present, but Ron was under no illusions as to the permanence of that arrangement.

"Do you remember, Ron?"Harry was saying, "When you were first briefed about the Ewer, I told you something about the Mayan civilisation.How they simply disappeared from their cities, no clues as to why, and the invading Toltecs just walked in and set up home.Remember?"Ron nodded, having a vague memory of some muggle history Harry had been spouting.Harry sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I've discovered why," he announced wearily, "And in many ways, I wish I hadn't."There was a short pause while he gathered his thoughts.

"It was something of a fluke find, actually," He began, "Although most ancient wizarding libraries have the same or similar layout.I happened upon several tablets which seemed to recount some of the history of the place.I read about the Ewer predicting invasion by the Toltecs and the peaceful migration of many of the Mayan muggles.At this time, one of Leandra's close colleagues, he might even have been her husband, started an almost meteoric rise in fame.He gathered a great following around him and his ideas were very popular among the more militant magical families."Harry sighed again.

"It's all terribly familiar, I guess history just goes on repeating itself over and over again."

"Go on, Harry." prompted Ron, sneaking a sidelong look at Katia.She didn't seem to be contemplating homicide, at least not yet, but Ron wasn't slackening his defences one inch.Harry drew a deep breath.

"This wizard – I won't glorify him with a name – seemed to have an obsession with pure-blood in magical practitioners."Ron's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding!" he exclaimed, "Are you sure his name wasn't Tom Riddle?"Harry seemed to think this sort of flippancy out of place.

"It makes very sad reading." He continued, glancing down at the tablet in his hands, "He persuaded the Ruling Council – all wizards of pure blood – that all muggle borns must be eliminated, just as Voldemort tried to do in our generation, the difference being that he succeeded where Voldemort failed."There was a small silence, then Ron stirred.

"You mean – they killed them all?All the muggle-born wizards?" Harry nodded slowly.

"What they hadn't counted on was how far-reaching the magic would be." He told them."They used a single spell, cast over not just Chinga'an but the whole of the country.It must have taken massive power to do that – I can't imagine being able to sustain a spell like that over a small town, never mind an area of that size.What they didn't realise was that the spell would annihilate anyone with even a trace of non-magical blood in their veins.By the time the magic had taken its course, most of the ruling council had gone.The leading wizard himself was dead.Half the Mayan population appears to have been affected – it must have seemed like a very visitation of the gods to these people, particularly the muggles."Harry paused again, glancing back down at the tablet in his hands.He tapped it with a dusty finger.

"It's all here," he told them, "Carved in stone by one of the council members.It's pitiful to read, actually.He doesn't consider himself worthy of a name because he participated in genocide.However, he says this is his final task – to make certain that the history of what happened in Chinga'an survived as a warning to others.He says that once his task is complete, he will take his own life.Apparently, those wizards who remained in Chinga'an did exactly that, out of sheer despair.I see no reason to assume that this man acted any differently."There was a silence.Ron didn't really know what to say, but then a thought struck him.

"Leandra's Ewer, Harry." He said, "You mentioned that it foretold a great catastrophe befalling the Mayans, which they assumed to be the invading Toltecs.Is it possible that they were wrong, that it foretold the genocide instead?"Harry considered then nodded.

"It's possible, Ron.Only a team of experts in more subjects than I can cover could tell you that."He replied, "However, and rather more disastrously for us, here in this account is pretty much conclusive proof that we have been sent on a fool's errand."He raised his head and stared Ron straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but the information your organisation gathered regarding that artefact was only correct as far as it went."Harry looked back at the tablet and began again.

"The few wizards who survived the holocaust left Chinga'an fairly quickly, but before doing so they set about trying to salvage something out of the ashes.Unfortunately, as often happened, the backlash went too far in the opposite direction.Many broke their wands, cursed magic and refused to have anything more to do with it, living as muggles for the rest of their lives.They destroyed their scrolls, their records and all their artefacts, including, I'm afraid, Leandra's Ewer.There was disagreement about its destruction, but eventually it was broken, ground into dust and scattered into the river.As I mentioned before, only a few stayed behind in Chinga'an, largely to record the tragic history of the city before they died."Harry paused again, pushing his untidy black hair away from his eyes and settling his glasses more firmly on his nose.

"Ron, I think we need to get a team here to take this place apart, find out what other history is hidden here, if there are any caches of artefacts buried under the city, etc. etc. but to be honest, I doubt they'll find much." His face was grey with fatigue and intense disappointment."I think this place is merely a vast mausoleum – the tomb of all hope."Ron put a hand out to pat Harry's shoulder comfortingly, then his eyes slid over to Katia. She was still watching him passively, waiting for – for what?

"Okay," Ron began, speaking directly to her, "Now you know.The Ewer was destroyed many centuries ago.We don't have it for the forces of Light, but equally _you can't take it for the Dark Side_.It's an impasse.So can we please call a truce, take the block off the firetalking and for Merlin's sake get some reinforcements in here!"Katia stared at Ron, for once taken totally by surprise.Then, to his amazement, she laughed.

It was a small, squeezed sort of laugh, but nevertheless it made Ron stare in surprise.He had no memory of ever having heard Katia laugh out loud before, but seeing her now, her generous mouth wide with humour, he had a sudden pang that someone so beautiful and talented should belong heart and soul to the Dark Side, as he now truly believed she did.

"Take Leandra's Ewer for the Dark Side?" she exclaimed, "Is that what you thought?Oh, you really are so _slow_, Mr. Special-Duty Auror.They're supposed to teach you to think on your feet, aren't they?You obviously cut classes that day.Leandra's Ewer is a scrying device which could only be used by a person pure of mind and motive.Those qualities are anathema to the Dark Magic, so what possible use could we have for such an artefact?"

"To keep it out of our hands, perhaps?" suggested Ron, privately agreeing with her, having wondered himself about that anomaly.Katia spread her hands wide.

"If we had feared you finding it, all we needed to do was to send a party of wizards into the forest to destroy the ruins, and any remaining artefacts would have gone the same way."Ron's brow creased in a frown.

"Then – why?" he gestured with his arm, indicating the gear, the tent, the campfire – everything that made up their expedition.She paused and a slow smile slid across her face.

"To maintain equilibrium." She told him, "To stop Harry Potter from exploiting the Bond."

"Bond?" Ron queried, totally mystified.For a moment there, he thought Katia was referring to the partnership between Harry and himself, but somehow that didn't seem to fit.

"There are very few wizards who can truly work together." Katia told him, "When this merging of powers occurs, it is usually between unequal partners and can be very dangerous, particularly for the less talented one.Harry Potter has forged a partnership with a witch of very great magical abilities.The potential of such a union is devastating and must be stopped.I will be the one to stop it."She paused.

"Harry Potter was too powerful and had too many friends for us to take him out on his own territory." She explained, as though she was merely clarifying a recipe for chocolate brownies, "We had to get him into ours – and I have succeeded."Ron frowned.

"But you've had ample opportunity to kill Harry – or me for that matter.The jaguar, for example.Yet you saved him!"She shrugged.

"Don't be misled into thinking that I'm at all sentimental, Weasley.I did what I had to.We don't want him dead, you know – just under our control."

"You could have used the Imperius Curse on us from day one!"She nodded.

"That is true, but the Imperius Curse can be fought by one such as Harry Potter.Also it can be recognised fairly quickly by those who have experience of it.No, I preferred to ensnare Harry Potter my own way – and I have done so."Ron felt his fists balling.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I think you might have a little trouble taking the both of us, eh Harry?"He flexed his muscles, glancing down at his friend, and his expression changed.

"Harry?"Harry was sitting patiently by the campfire still holding his cup and plate but his face held no more life than a statue.Katia laughed eerily again.

"He's already under my control, aren't you my darling?" she taunted, sliding over to Harry and caressing his face warmly.Harry sighed and rubbed his cheek against her hand.She smirked, then turned a vicious glance to Ron.

"I'd have had him even more firmly fixed if you hadn't interfered last night!" she spat, "And for that little piece of meddling, I'll make sure you pay in full measure.Harry, darling."She turned back to him, stroking his hair.

"Katia." Harry reached unconsciously for her body, but she deftly moved aside.

"Not yet, Harry, not until you've done what Katia tells you to."Harry blinked behind his glasses, then nodded.

"Anything you say." He replied in a faint voice.She pointed towards Ron.

"I want you to kill him!"The command was delivered in a whiplash, no-argument manner, but Harry creased his brow and frowned.

"Kill – Ron?But Katia, he's my friend."She shook her head firmly.

"No he isn't, Harry, he's a traitor." She insisted, "He tried to hurt me, to kill me."Harry's face darkened and he growled threateningly.

"He wants Leandra's Ewer for the Dark Side, Harry, and he won't stop until he has it."Katia sounded fairly unconvincing to Ron's ears, but he wasn't the one under the spell.

"You must destroy him – now!"Harry leaped to his feet, reaching for his wand, and advanced on Ron, looking lethally confident, baring his teeth in anger.

Ron sized up the situation carefully, his brain working at lightening speed.He knew there was no way he could match Harry in a sorcerous duel – he wouldn't last five minutes – and the way Harry was looking at him now, there wouldn't be enough left to bury.Therefore he had to separate Harry from his wand somehow.He scratched his head – yes, but how?The man looked something like a cross between Universal Soldier and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre.Wait!That was it!A twisted grin spread across Ron's face as he prepared to embark upon a performance that would win him an Emmy – if he survived to collect it.

Ron stood back and sneered, not having even tried to reach his wand.Harry carried on snarling and circling.

"So this is how it's going to end, is it Potter?" he began, folding his arms contemptuously, "You using your superior talent to smear me all over the forest floor.Yeah, great.Such courage, such skill.What a big shot you've turned out to be!"Harry paused briefly, confused.

"Yes, I said big shot." continued Ron, "Just like you were at Hogwarts.Nobody ever told you this, Harry, but Malfoy had the rights of it back there.You were just a nobody.Take away the famous parents and all the hype and what was left?A nothing, a failure, no good at anything except broomstick flying, and where did that get you?What good has Quidditch ever done the world, apart from providing it with amusement?And what use is a seeker?Seekers aren't even part of the team! – they're just there for show, riding on the backs of the others, something to make the little guy imagine that even he can aspire to be someone.Well, I've got news for you, Potter."Ron actually advanced on Harry and started to poke him in the chest.Katia looked on in astonishment, uncertain as to the way things were developing.

"You thought Cho Chang was your girl, huh?"Ron laughed, derisively, "She was cheating on you with half the seventh years, she even had a go at me.But did I tell you?No, I was too soft to want to dump that on you at the time."

"Cho Chang?" Harry queried, haltingly.His wand wavered uncertainly.Katia saw it.

"No, Harry, don't falter.Kill him now!He's telling you lies!"Harry immediately reacted, bringing his wand arm up threateningly.Sweating with the effort, Ron began again.

"But still, to the victor the spoils, I suppose.Having conveniently got Cedric killed, you must have figured you deserved to take over where he left off, am I right?"Without pausing for an answer, Ron plunged straight on, noticing that Harry's teeth were now grinding together.

"And then there's my sister, my dear sweet Ginny." He continued, "I must admit, I thought she'd gone out of her tree hooking up with you, but that's family for you.Then I found out something really interesting.Did you know she's getting her daily exercise from someone much more interesting than a personal trainer?"At this Harry seemed to crack slightly, breathing heavily, narrowing his eyes.Ron smiled knowingly.

"Yes, Harry.While you're excavating ancient ruins in Mexico, Ginny's being thoroughly excavated by none other than Marcus Torrence.Well, it was only to be expected.After all, he's blonde, beautiful (so I'm told), and a musician to boot.They'll probably go far together.Well, at least as far as the next recording session.Remind me to tell you about Ginny's past before she met David Markland some time – well, I could tell you a few tales about her while she was still living with the pratt, but it depends on how much … ooof!"Harry had had enough.Flinging his wand unceremoniously to the ground, he leaped upon Ron knocking him backwards, flailing fists at his face, shoulders, neck, anywhere he could get to connect._Attaboy, Harry!_Ron cheered silently, fending off the blows as best he could.Somewhere he could hear Katia screaming in the background, but Harry was lost to her now in a red world of anger and jealousy, just where Ron had wanted him.When he had complimented Harry on his unarmed fighting, he had meant the tribute seriously, but when push came to shove, Ron knew he had a very considerable edge on his friend – and he meant to use it.

Quick as lightening, Ron saw an opening and let fly with his right fist.It knocked Harry clean off his chest and on to the ground, giving Ron time to roll swiftly to one side and gain his footing.Gritting his teeth, he rounded on Harry and, giving him no time to get up, kicked him several times hard in the ribs, eliciting a deep agonised groan.Harry staggered to his feet and ran at Ron again.Ron sidestepped, tripping his friend and grabbing the collar of his shirt and the seat of his pants to lend him extra momentum, sent him crashing head first into the bushes.He followed, closing in, but Harry seemed to have had enough.He lay panting, giving the occasional groan as waves of pain washed over him.Ron crouched down.

"Harry!" he said urgently into his ear, "Harry, snap out of it!You've got to fight this magic.Come on, look at me!"Harry looked up.His face was a mess, he was bleeding from several scrapes and cuts, and he was covered in mud, but his eyes were starting to clear.

"R- Ron?" he asked, dazedly.Ron lifted him until he was sitting up.

"Listen, Harry, and try to believe me." he began, "Katia's had you under ensorcellment.She's a Veela, Harry – or at least she's using Veela magic.Remember at the Quidditch World Cup?Those dancers, the effect they had on us?"Harry was nodding slowly.

"Katia's – like that?"Ron shook his head.

"I don't know, Harry, but whatever she is, she can use the Veela magic in a very unhealthy way."Harry paused, puzzled.

"But Ron, she's not part of the Dark Side.She's protected us all along.It's only because of her that we got here at all."

"Exactly!"Ron punched the ground to emphasise his point, "She needed to isolate us, to get us away from any backup, to weaken you until you could be controlled – for the benefit of the Dark Side."Harry was shaking his head over and over again.

"But she saved my life!" he protested.Ron nodded vigorously.

"She didn't want you dead, she wanted you pliant – obedient to her will!Please believe me, Harry.What about the muggles who attacked us, eh?Why did she go down first but strangely have no injuries to show for it later?"

"It was a set-up?"Harry was at last starting to catch on.

"Too right it was, mate!Good thing she didn't know about your street-fighting skills, or we'd have been toast!"

"But – but _why?_"Harry seemed bewildered, shaking his head.Ron took a breath and spoke rapidly.

"She says it's something to do with this – this mind meld thing you've got going with Ginny.She calls it a Bond.You should never have kept quiet about it after it happened, Harry, the two of you should have approached someone for advice.Apparently, it's almost unheard of for a Bond to happen between two wizards of equal magical abilities."He stopped to draw breath and Harry looked up at him, suddenly _compos mentis_.

"Ginny?" he breathed, "Ginny's in danger?"A cold hand seemed to be trailing down the back of Ron's neck.

"Gods, yes!" he exclaimed in horror, "If they're after you, they've got to be after her too!Harry, we have to get moving, get help, get home to Ginny.We've got to find out what's happening!"

Harry's mind was swirling.He was clambering through the morass as though wading in sticky marshmallow.He couldn't seem to pull himself out of it somehow.Flashes of daylight kept stabbing through, but as soon as he tried to focus on them, they disappeared.

"Ginny." He muttered again.Suddenly a wordless, soundless cry of anguish ripped through the fabric of his brain.His eyes flew open.There, it came again. _Harry!_ it screamed, _Harry, please!_ and Harry Potter's mind jerked back into groove.He sat bolt upright, oblivious to his hurts.

"_I'm here, Ginny,_" he shouted into the wind, "_I'm coming home!_"

Ron almost sagged with relief to see the light come back into his friend's eyes.

"Harry," he said urgently, grabbing his friend's shoulders, trying to haul him to his feet, "We've got to get out of here!"

"Not so fast." Katia was standing, her own wand in her right hand, Harry's wand dangling from her left.Instinctively, Ron's hand went to the sleeve of his shirt, but she was too quick for him.

"_Expelliarmus!_" she said, almost negligently, and laughed as Ron's wand flung itself out of his grasp and into her hands.Her smile widened as she saw their uncertainty and indecision.Like a stage magician, she snapped her fingers and suddenly two cloaked and hooded figures appeared, one either side of her.

"Weren't you calling for reinforcements just a short time ago, Weasley?" she taunted.Her beautiful face was now twisted with evil glee."Oh, but silly me!I think you had Ministry of Magic Special Forces in mind, didn't you?Oh well, you win some, you lose some.However, I think in your case the losing is going to be rather, ah, permanent.Say your prayers, Weasley!"The three wizards raised their wands and Ron closed his eyes, not wishing to see the face of Death as it came to claim him.


	11. The Last Twist of the Knife

By the Pricking of my Thumbs

Sorry this has taken a little longer than usual to post, but I found it quite a difficult chapter to write (it's also a bit longer than usual!).Lots of you spotted that Marcus was Draco right from the start – well done!Tell me what you think of the rest of the plot winding up.There's still the Epilogue to come, so don't expect me to explain absolutely everything here.Thanks for reviews everyone – PJ Babington, Keith Fraser, Qaera, Maidmarian62, iggly wiggly, Zelda, Firoza,, W&M_Law, Vicky R, spy_angel, Kelly Anne, ~~R~~, Ginny Potter, Carrie, Anne, Shotokan Man, Kitty, Angel Grl, Andrea, Grace, Sara, rosee, KasMac16 and anyone else I forgot.Please write and tell me what you think of this.

** **

**Keith – I'm touched that you read and enjoyed "Malfunction?"It was my first attempt at fanfiction writing (in a rather peculiar fandom, I admit, but who argues with inspiration?I don't know about you, but I'm grateful for _anything_ that inspires me!)**

** **

**PJ – you always seem to correctly anticipate something!Well, it might be "too pat", but I thought it was a great idea!**

** **

"**_By the Pricking of my Thumbs"_**

**by Penpusher**

** **

Chapter Eleven: "The Last Twist of the Knife" 

Arthur Weasley was having a bad day, and it had barely even started.He glanced at his cold tea and plate of toast now the consistency of old leather, and reluctantly turned back to the pile of newly-opened owl post littering the kitchen table. 

"Why do these things always happen to me?" he muttered, groping for a quill to scribble on the latest message.Two owls were perched impatiently on the windowsill, obviously waiting for replies.As he laboured to complete his messages, two more events occurred to darken his day.A further owl, unknown to Arthur, arrowed in through the window to settle on the table, hooting urgently, and, with a flurry of soot and smoke, three uninvited guests stepped from the fireplace into the Weasley kitchen.He blinked wonderingly at two of them, but at sight of the third he smiled and relaxed.

"Ah, Fred.Just the man!I'm having real problems keeping Operations satisfied about that little incident in Kensington last week.Perhaps you could give me a hand.Just a moment." He stood up, craning his head round the kitchen door, "Molly!Fred's come for a visit.And he's brought some friends!"

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley." said Lee, advancing from the fireplace, pausing to wipe his sooty hand on the seat of his jeans before offering it to Arthur.The other man's face suddenly cleared as he shook it.

"Lee!" he exclaimed, "Of course!We hardly ever see you these days.How are you? What are you getting up to at the moment?"

"I'm very well indeed, Mr. Weasley." began Lee, "I'm still at the Ministry, you know, but I work so much from home that I don't see many people outside my own department.Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry we had to barge in on you like this, but the truth is that we've discovered something rather …" But Arthur had already switched his attention.

"And who is this lovely young lady you've brought with you?" he smiled in Ellen's direction and she also offered her hand to shake.

"My name is Ellen MacBeth, Mr. Weasley.I'm a friend of Fred's – oh, and Lee's too." she added, glancing diffidently in his direction."I've recently moved into Harry's House."

"Splendid, splendid!"Mr. Weasley beamed, "MacBeth, you say.Really? One of **_the_** MacBeths?Goodness, how incredibly interesting.You really must tell me about it in detail some time.So you've moved in with Harry, eh?Just the thing for Ginny.You know, she really misses Hermione, but it can't exactly be helped.Can't stop these things happening – wouldn't want to, of course.We were delighted when Ron told us that he and Hermione – Ah, here's Molly now."Plump, round-faced Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen beaming all over her face.

"Fred!" she exclaimed, pulling his head down to kiss him soundly. "You should have said you were coming: I'd have had breakfast ready for you!"She began to wave her wand in the direction of the frying pan, when Fred caught her arm.

"Just a moment, Mum." He said, rather more gravely, "I think Dad had better hear what we've come for before you start cooking.We may not have time to eat it."At Fred's grim tone, his mother's bright smile faded slightly and Arthur began to look rather anxious.

"It's not about George, is it?" he asked.Fred shrugged.

"I have no idea whether what we have to tell you affects George or not," he began, "But I'd be very surprised if ultimately it didn't."The three dragged chairs up to the table and began to relate what they knew while Mrs. Weasley supplied them with fresh cups of tea and stacks of fresh toast.At the end of their recital, Arthur paused so long staring into his cup, that Lee wondered if he had fallen asleep.Finally, he raised his head and exhaled wearily.

"Nothing is ever simple." He murmured, mostly to himself, then he seemed to snap out of it, "Right, so to put it in a nutshell, the information that Fred and George brought back from Iran is suspect, therefore the information from Mexico is also suspect, and you haven't heard from Sirius in three days to argue the point.Putting these things together, it's a pretty safe bet that Harry and Ron are in some sort of danger, not to mention Sirius too, does that about cover it?"

"Yes, sir, but it's not only that."Lee was extremely agitated, "I've tried and tried to get people to listen to me over this.Admittedly I didn't have exactly this information before, but even now it's still only supposition.I could spend weeks cooling my heels in corridors waiting for people to see me before anyone takes action.I'm convinced that this trip was a set-up from start to finish, in which case it may very well be too late already!"

"I've grasped that, Lee, thank you." replied Arthur in a crisp tone that few people had heard him use before.He crammed the last piece of toast into his mouth, washing it down with the dregs of his tea, and turned towards the fireplace.

"I know exactly who's trying to make sure you don't rock the boat, Lee." He began, "I'm having considerable problems with him myself.I can't make up my mind whether he's doing it deliberately or if he's just, well, rather foolish and clumsy.I daresay time will tell.However, this is not getting anything done.Fred, I'm about to call in a few favours."He grinned up at his son, and for a moment Ellen could have sworn she was looking at George grinning mischievously at his brother.

"Tantalus Brown has been a thorn in my side for some time." Arthur continued, giving a flick of his wand towards the empty grate.Instantly red and orange flames leaped into life.

"He's nominally in charge of my department, you know.Interferes in everything – mostly things that don't concern him or tasks he thinks should be carried out or reported differently.My staff have been driven mad by his continual carping.Well, now I'm going over his head. We need to get to Harry and Ron fast, but we can't do it without backup.I'll get us the muscle, then we'll apparate to Sirius's place – it's called Uinal, isn't it? – and find out where to go from there.Fred, take care of that owl for me, would you?"He turned to the fireplace to make his call, while Fred took the message off the leg of the by now frantic owl which had started to peck his ears in frustration at being ignored.Fred's satisfied smirk at the sight of his father at last breaking out of his box was very quickly wiped off his face as he read the message.

"Oh, gods!" he whispered, paling visibly.Ellen laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"What is it, Fred!"

"It's George.He's in serious trouble.Muggle trouble.This has got to have something to do with our source in Iran!If anything happens to George ..."Fred trailed off, re-reading the message, but his expression boded ill for his Iranian informant, should they meet again.

"What's happened to him?"Lee glanced at Ellen's hand.She pointedly removed it and glared at him.Fred was too preoccupied to notice.

"He's been arrested.He's in an Iranian muggle jail.Luckily, he managed to get word to his contact at the Embassy – that's who sent the owl."Ellen had never seen Fred more shaken or more worried.

"I know what those jails are like." He grated out, "I've seen them – never been in one myself, mercifully – he'll be lucky to get out alive, particularly if he resorts to magic.Once they find out he's a wizard, he's dead.I hope to Merlin they've taken away his wand!"

"But what could he possibly do to get arrested?"Fred shrugged.

"This doesn't give details, but the gist is that he offended against one of their strict religious codes and wound up being challenged by police.He protested rather too loudly, I think, and they took him away."He put the parchment down on the table and snagged his father's quill.

"I have to go to Iran immediately."He told Lee as he wrote furiously on the parchment, "I can't afford to waste time – George could be in serious danger.I'm afraid you'll have to deal with Harry and Ron on your own."

"What?" Lee's jaw dropped, "What sort of a man of action do you think I am?I'm strictly a backroom boy, not a mercenary."

"Relax, Lee." Ellen told him, smiling sweetly, "From what I hear of Arthur's conversation, we'll have plenty of mercenaries to keep the peace." She turned to Fred, concern etched all over her pretty face.

"Just go," she told him, "As quickly as possible, but please be careful!We'll explain the situation to Arthur.Go, on – Go!"Fred nodded, concentrated briefly, then suddenly winked out.Just as he disappeared, there was a small disturbance behind them.Lee and Ellen turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway, clutching one of the walls for support.

"Phew!I hate apparating," she exclaimed, putting her hand to her head, "But the fireplace was in use, and this is urgent."Looking wildly around the kitchen, she turned to Lee.

"Arthur's obviously busy." she said quickly, "Lee, I've just had the most extraordinary message from Ron."Talking rapidly, taking no account of Ellen's unexplained presence, she related the entirety of Ron's communication.Lee listened attentively with pursed lips then, as she finished, laid a comforting hand on her arm.

"At least half an hour ago he was able to call for help." he said with a faint smile, "Frankly, the scenario is a good deal better than I feared when I finally found what I had been looking for.However, I think the cavalry is being assembled as we speak."He looked round just as Arthur moved away from the fireplace.

"I've managed to bypass a number of very irritating procedures." He announced, his eyes alight with mischief, "Fortunately I am not the only wizard interested in muggle artefacts.There have been several occasions in the past when certain members of Operations might have had a great deal of explaining to do if I hadn't indulged in a little, ah, creativity in my reports."

"Arthur!"Molly exclaimed sharply, glaring at him, "I don't remember you ever mentioning this to me!"For once Arthur stared back blandly.

"That's not very surprising, my dear," he told her, "Since I deliberately neglected to tell you the facts – on the grounds that I would likely have been hung, drawn and quartered on the spot!"Molly's stern face faltered, wavered then broke into a puzzled, slightly hurt expression.

"Am I really that severe, Arthur?" she asked him in a small voice.

""Good heavens, no!" Arthur leaped to his feet, in utter surprise at her reaction.He put out his arms and drew her into them, kissing the top of her head and murmuring sweet nothings into her ear."Molly, darling." He began, as soon as he could make sense, "If you weren't as strict as you are, there's no doubt I'd have been drummed out of the Ministry as a result of my tinkering many years ago.It's just that on these few occasions, I knew I could benefit from being owed favours.And this sort of favour deteriorates in direct proportion to the number of people who know about it.Am I right, Lee?"

"Absolutely, sir!"Lee knew where _his_ best interests lay.Finally releasing Molly and returning to the current situation, Arthur took charge.

"Now," he began, "My colleague in Operations, Caesare Brookes, is ready and willing to help, as are several of his assistants – Security Operatives, you know.Serious muscle, to you and me!"He looked about him vaguely.

"Where's Fred disappeared to?"Lee coughed and when Arthur turned to him, held out the owl message wordlessly.Arthur read the message together with Fred's hurried scrawl, and his expression became grave.

"I should have suspected as much." he muttered, crumpling the parchment unseeingly.He gathered his thoughts.

"There's nothing we can do in Iran." He said decisively, "Fred will have to deal with that one, and I'm sure he will cope admirably.Now, let's get … Hermione, my dear!How lovely to see you.What brings you here so early in the morning?Not more bad news, I hope?"Hermione gave a small, brave smile, kissed her father-in-law on the cheek and began to explain once again the substance of the enigmatic, worrying message from her husband.Arthur was nodding.

"Well, I believe I have more than enough cause to act." he stated, his jaw setting stubbornly, "My son and his closest friend are on Ministry business and have sent out an SOS.If I have cut corners in order to get to them as quickly as possible, so be it."Abruptly, the cavalry arrived in the shape of four burly-looking men in fatigues and desert boots.The tallest of the four stepped forward to grasp Arthur's proffered hand warmly.His grey eyes glinted with impatience.

"Glad to see you've decided to take the unicorn by the horn, Arthur." He said, "Been hearing rumours for months about this mission.Never liked the idea, you know.Never could see the point."

"Yes, thank you, Caesare." responded Arthur, his mind on other things, "Now, did you bring a Portkey, or will we all have to apparate?"Caesare Brookes smiled and held up something that resembled a worn leather glove.

"This was the only one available." He said, slightly apologetically, "But I tuned it to Sirius Black's HQ before we left.All we have to do is activate it."Arthur nodded, throwing his worn black cloak around his shoulders and slipping his wand into a sleeve pocket.

"Very well." he said, "Let's go!"

"Wait!"Seeing what was about to happen, Lee leaped forward.

"You can't leave me behind – not after all I went through to isolate the information!"Arthur looked at him steadily.

"It could get nasty, Lee." He told him, "It might involve violence, maybe even loss of life.Are you sure you want to get involved in something like that?"Lee nodded emphatically.

"I've known Harry and Ron forever." He said simply, "I'd feel like I was running out on them if I just stayed here twiddling my thumbs."Arthur nodded slowly.

"Very well." he responded.

"And you can just think again if you imagine you're leaving me behind."The voice was Hermione's.Arthur stared in astonishment.

"Now, my dear Hermione," he began, "Taking Lee with us is one thing, but I hardly think that exposing a young Lady to a potentially dangerous situation is a good …"Hermione was having none of this.

"With respect, Mr. Weasley, rubbish!" she responded, swiftly."Ron is my husband, and I think that gives me the right to be with you on this."Arthur gazed at her sympathetically, then moved to take her by the shoulders.

"Hermione," he began, gently, "I love you like a daughter, you know that.Ron is your husband and that gives you the right to follow him wherever he may go – but how do you think he would feel if you were injured – or even killed?How do you think _I_ would feel?Do you think Ron would ever be able to forgive his incompetent old father for allowing his wife, the most precious person in the world to him, to put herself in danger?And with the best will in the world, Hermione, all the people here are Ministry employees in one way or another.We know what we are letting ourselves in for.You, on the other hand, do not."

"Lee isn't front line material, and neither are you."protested Hermione stubbornly.Arthur smiled.

"Perhaps you are right, but neither of us will distract Ron's judgment in a situation of danger to the same extent that you would.Please, Hermione – stay here with Molly and Ellen.Don't risk yourself and Ron by insisting on coming with us."Hermione raised her eyes to his face and read only love and concern in his eyes.Her shoulders sagged in defeat and she lowered her eyes.

"Okay, okay.I'll stay." she muttered, then looked up at him. "But you had better bring them back in one piece, you hear?"Arthur smiled.

"You can depend on it, my dear." He replied, then turned to where Brookes and his colleagues were waiting.All five wizards reached out to grasp the Portkey, Brookes could be heard counting, then abruptly they were simply not there any more.

****************************************************

They materialised in blazing sunshine on a dirt road some yards away from a small building.A muggle pickup truck stood, badly parked, abandoned to one side, one or two other dust-covered cars could be seen further back.There was no sign of life.

"Sirius!" shouted Lee, making for the door.Arthur caught his arm and held him back.

"Steady, Lee." He said quietly, "Let the professionals get on with it – that's what they're here for."As he was speaking, Brookes was deploying his forces wordlessly and with the minimum of fuss.They spread out, wands at the ready, one sprinting around the back of the building to scout out possible exits, the other two checking the sides.A few seconds later, the first wizard appeared around the side of the house holding up two fingers.Two exits.Brookes nodded tersely holding up three fingers, then he waved one of the others to follow and beckoned the third to join him.Three minute rendez-vous.They approached the front door cautiously.Finding it unlocked, Brookes gestured to his colleague to cover him and burst in with no warning whatsoever.

Lee and Arthur stared at the open door, tension mounting.As it happened, they did not have long to wait.Brookes reappeared at the open door beckoning urgently.They covered the distance at a run.

"He's here." The man told them, briefly, "But I'm not sure for how long."The main room led through to a bedroom, rough and ready with little in the way of home comforts.Stretched on the hard-looking bed was Sirius.He was clearly unconscious, grey-faced, sweating and breathing heavily.He was lying strangely, curled up with his knees hugged to his abdomen, and when they tried to move him into coma position, he resisted fiercely, shivering, and shuddering at their touch.Automatically, Lee reached for a jug of water resting on the table next to the bed and poured some into a glass.

"Sirius," he said, softly, "Sirius, you should drink.You have a fever."Arthur was creasing his brow, frowning.He looked at Brookes and shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"What do you think, old friend?" he asked, "What is this?Illness?Ensorcellment?"The other man was busy taking Sirius's pulse and temperature as best he could.Lee abandoned his attempt to get Sirius to drink and made as if to put the glass down when something struck him.He sniffed, sniffed again, then brought the glass to his nose.

"Mr. Weasley," he began, a frown beginning to gather on his face.Arthur waved him away.

"Not now, Lee."

"_Mr. Weasley_," he insisted, pushing the glass towards him, "Just take a sniff at this."Arthur looked at Lee then dipped his head and inhaled slowly, a look of puzzlement creeping across his face.

"Strange," he muttered, "Some sort of – contamination, do you think?"

"Hey!Don't touch that!"They both turned their heads as Brookes, having paused in his examination of Sirius, grabbed hold of the glass and set it back on the table.

"But Mr. Brookes," protested Lee, "There's something odd about that water.It smells strange."Brookes paused.

"Strange smell, eh?" he repeated, "Some sort of muggle toxin, perhaps?There's no sign of any magical interference in the place, no trace of ensorcellment on his body.I wonder …" he trailed off, moving back to Sirius and bringing his nose close to the other man's face.He sniffed curiously at the rasping breath and wrinkled his nose.

"Garlic." He muttered, stepping back. "O'Malley!" he barked, "Check the water supply for interference."One of his colleagues immediately ran into the kitchen.

"If my nose is correct," he began, "Then this is arsenical poisoning.Well done, young man, for spotting it.Sirius Black may be luckier than he knows – I am the only muggle poisons specialist in the Ministry, probably in the country.And I've developed some reasonable antidote charms.Arsenic, for example, usually requires some kind of purgative in the muggle world to rid the system of its presence.Sometimes an emetic, sometimes a stomach pump, if the patient is not too far gone.Give me a few minutes to set the charm properly and I'll remove all traces of that group of toxins from his system."Brookes walked away, weighing his wand in his hand and muttering.O'Malley, the wizard sent to investigate the water supply, returned and, glancing warily at Brookes, decided to report to Arthur instead.He held out a polythene bag containing small canister.

"I found this in the water tank, sir." he said, "It's a slow-release device.Judging by the amount left in it, it was probably put in there about a week ago."Arthur nodded his thanks and turned to Lee with a grim expression.

"So someone arranged for Sirius to be slowly poisoned, eh?" he began, "And with a muggle poison that we were extremely lucky to be able to identify so quickly.Why?What did Sirius know that was so important he needed to be silenced?"He began to search Sirius's desk systematically, looking for something, anything that might shed some light on the current situation.Suppressing a faint pang about invasion of privacy, Lee's eyes fell upon a small pile of computer printout sheets.Curious.What would Sirius be doing with something like that?Scanning through them, he realised, with a shock, that these were muggle police reports.Curiouser still.

"I reckon I've got it." Brookes had returned to Sirius's bedside.He raised his wand, frowning with concentration, and a faint mist started to flow from the tip.

"_Purgatio venenum corporalis prorsus mandatum._" he murmured.The mist grew thicker and flowed inexorably towards Sirius's still form.As it reached him it divided into separate streams like tentacles, reaching out to different parts of his body, partially obscuring him from sight.As they watched, the mist seemed to change colour, turning a vague sickly green and, amazingly, the expression of pain seemed to lift from Sirius's face, his body relaxed and a deep sigh was heard as he sank into a deep, genuine sleep.The mist hovered briefly then dissipated into the air and Brookes sagged with relief and exhaustion.

"That'll do it." he told them, "He won't need to be hospitalised.Of course, he'll feel a bit wrung out for a few days, but nothing to what he could have been going through.A few more hours, and – well, at least we caught it in time, that's the main thing."He turned towards O'Malley.

"And what do we have here then, my old son?"He took the canister in its plastic protective wrapping and frowned.When his eyes met Arthur's, they were murderous.

"A coward's trick." He said quietly, "We're looking for someone who works behind the scenes, I think.But why?"

"This might have something to do with it, Sir."Lee's face was pale and he was holding the Police reports.Brookes took them and began to read, Arthur looking over his shoulder.Their eyes met.

"Well that's it then, isn't it?"Arthur turned and paced the floor, shaking his head. "If the Ministry had only thought to check this out thoroughly …"

"Then Harry and Ron wouldn't be in the terrible danger they are currently."The voice was weak, but still a going concern.Arthur turned to find Sirius sitting up, deathly pale, weak and unsteady but alive!

"What happened?" he asked.Arthur tried to push him back down, but Sirius was having none of it.He shook him off, wincing at the effort.

"Have you traced Ron and Harry yet?" he demanded, weakly.Brookes shook his head.

"We've only just managed to save _your_ life." He replied pointedly.Sirius shook his head.

"I wasn't the prime target." He grated, "I only merited one of her little schemes because I knew too much about her.Even then, I didn't know the half of it until I read those reports.Together with the information from the New York Wizarding Agency – well, it didn't take a genius to see why I had to go.Unfortunately, I didn't know how she was doing it, and when I realised it was poison, it was too late."Brookes came over to him.

"You are speaking about the guide, Katia Valentin, are you not?"Sirius nodded.Brookes pondered.

"Can you give us the information in a nutshell?"

"I certainly can." Ignoring protests, Sirius sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, shaking his head against the dizziness which threatened to overwhelm him.O'Mally hesitated, then handed him a water canteen.

"It's okay, sir." He said, with absolutely no humour, "That one was filled in England."Sirius gave him a brief grin, then sank half the contents at one go.

"She's wanted for murder by the muggle authorities." He explained, "She's also been identified as an associate of Lucius Malfoy and implicated in many crimes perpetrated by the Dark Side."Katia Valentin" is merely an alias – she's known as Lilith, and she's a very powerful witch.She's genuinely half-Mexican, which is presumably why she was given this job, but her mother is reputed to have been Veela.I can't vouch for the truth of that, but I can personally attest to her use of Veela magic."He winced, not solely due to physical pain.He started to edge his way off the bed.

"Very well, Sirius." Arthur moved towards him to offer help if necessary, "Now, we need to get you somewhere safe.Just give us Harry and Ron's location and we'll take care of them.The important thing is to get you out of the line of fire."But Sirius was shaking his head.He stood up shakily.

"No way." He said quietly, "I have unfinished business with that homicidal little piece of ass, and I intend to make sure it's finished – one way or another."

"Sirius, be sensible!"Arthur knew he was fighting a losing battle but, for goodness sake, the man had practically been on his deathbed!Sirius grinned at him, looking more and more like his old self.

"Take your pick, Arthur." He said, lightly, "Take me _and_ the location – or whistle for both of us."Arthur sighed: he knew when he was beaten.

******************************************************

The kitchen at The Burrow seemed suddenly very empty.Ellen and Hermione looked at each other and then at Molly who pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Men's business," she said, dismissively, "But I can certainly understand why you wanted to go, Hermione.I'm just glad Arthur had the sense not to take you."Hermione sank down in a chair, her head in her hands.

"I just don't know what to think." she said, without looking up, "This morning everything's just as normal, researching precedents, constructing arguments.Then suddenly I look up, Ron's in the fireplace and the whole world has been turned on its head.Molly, what on earth is going on?"Between them, Molly and Ellen explained as best they could.Hermione sighed.

"Molly, do you think I could be very cheeky and ask you for some breakfast?" she said, with a famished look at the empty plates and cups the men had left behind them, "I started work very early this morning and I haven't yet had a chance to get outside any food yet."Molly jumped to her feet.

"Goodness!" she exclaimed, "Where are my manners?I clean forgot you might be hungry too.And I suspect Ellen could do with a little more, couldn't you dear?"The blonde witch smiled ruefully.

"At the risk of being thought greedy, yes please!"Molly busied herself with the pots and pans and soon the delicious smell of frying bacon permeated the kitchen.Ellen looked at Hermione curiously.

"Would you mind answering me a question?"Hermione raised her eyebrows and waited.Ellen continued.

"We've met only once before, I believe – at Harry's House, yes?"Hermione nodded.

"Yes," she replied, "Ginny said Harry had spoken to Fred about their need to fill the house a little after I left, and Fred had suggested you might like to take a look."Ellen nodded.

"That's right."Her pretty face creased into a frown, "Look, I don't quite know how to put this but – why weren't you surprised to find me here this morning?"This time Hermione's eyebrows almost reached her hairline.

"I mean, you didn't ignore me or anything – don't get the wrong idea." Ellen became aware she was babbling, "It's just that you delivered that incredibly important message from Ron in my hearing without a qualm.I think, in your position, I'd have wondered, probably out loud, why I was here."Hermione stared at the other girl for a few moments longer, then allowed her face to crease into a very small, smug smile.

"If I was going to be totally infuriating," she began, thanking Molly for the place of eggs and bacon that had just appeared in front of her, "I would say that I trust the Weasleys and anyone who is present in The Burrow must be whiter than white."She took a healthy bite of sausage and paused to chew with evident enjoyment.

"_Are_ you going to be totally infuriating then?" Ellen asked calmly, letting her own plate remain untouched for the present.Hermione finished her mouthful, then laughed.

"If I was a couple of years younger I think, yes, I probably would.But it loses it's entertainment value after a while when all your friends are seriously fed up with your continually being a smartass – sorry, Molly."Fortunately, Molly was attending to the dishes and apparently had not heard.Hermione chewed and swallowed another succulent mouthful then caught Ellen's eye and smiled.

"I'm sorry to be a party pooper, but I'm afraid I caught on to Fred's little game right from the start." she said, slightly shamefaced, "I was quite sure you were there for a purpose – it all happened far too conveniently for any other explanation.I thought the purpose was to safeguard Ginny while Harry was way, for whatever reason the Ministry considered necessary.I never imagined Fred was playing a solo hand, nor that you weren't strictly a Ministry employee.By the way, with regard to Fred, are you a source, are you his partner, or are you what I believe is known as an alongsider?"Ellen choked on her tea.

"Good grief!" she exclaimed, "You make me sound like something out of a muggle spy story!Hermione, I'm a colleague of Fred's – no more, no less.I'm his interface into the muggle business world.I provide him with information he needs – nothing sensitive: I am, after all, employed by my company – and in return, he gives me a certain amount of useful stuff the Ministry think should trickle into the muggle business world.It's a symbiotic relationship – but it's purely business.We're friends, yes, and we know each other very well after so many years, but it's never gone any further, and it's never likely to."She sat back in her chair.

"I guess I could be described as an alongsider at that." She mused, "If I'm caught doing anything improper or illegal, it's my problem – the Ministry isn't involved.I merely work 'alongside' Fred, not with him."She smiled grimly.

"I guess I'm not as good as I think I am." She said regretfully, "I thought I had all of you fooled."

"Well, you certainly fooled Lee."Hermione forked the last of her bacon into her mouth and sat back with a satisfied sigh.Ellen sighed too, but for other reasons.

"Yes, I did." she agreed, her smile fading.Suddenly, she wasn't hungry.

A small noise from the fireplace attracted their attention and both they and Molly Weasley gasped as a small redheaded figure climbed slowly out of the grate and stood staring.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Molly, rushing to her daughter's side, "Oh, Ginny!You must have heard!It's okay, darling – your father's summoned reinforcements and he's gone to help them.They'll be alright."Ginny didn't seem as though she was taking anything in at all.She looked dazed, preoccupied, almost as though her thoughts were not her own.

"Sit down, dear." After hugging her daughter's unresponsive body, Molly urged her down into a kitchen chair and set about putting the kettle on to boil and the frying pan back on the heat.Hermione reached out for her friend's hand.It was as cold as ice.She shot a worried look at Ellen which the other girl returned.

"Ginny," Hermione tried, "Are you alright?"At the sound of Hermione's voice, Ginny jerked and seemed to wake up.She turned wide, startled eyes on her friend, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hermione?" the word was whispered.Hermione grasped her friend's hand tightly.

"Yes, it's me, Ginny." She replied, "Whatever has happened, you're safe now."She took the unresisting girl into her arms and held her, trying to impart some warmth to her body.She turned worried eyes towards the blonde girl.

"Ellen, could you get a blanket or something." She said, urgently, "I think she's in shock."Ellen nodded and rose from the table.

"Ginny," began Hermione again, "Ginny, what has happened to you?Please, you must tell me or I can't help you, none of us can."Ginny was quiet for a long moment, then mechanically she reached out for Hermione's mug of tea.There was a long pause, during which Ellen returned with a crocheted blanket.She draped it around the red-haired girl's shoulders and sat down next to her.Molly quietly pushed a second mug of tea and a plate of toast in front of her daughter and looked into her face worriedly.

"What's wrong with her, Hermione?" The other girl shook her head, completely at a loss.Ginny gave a sudden shudder and dropped the empty cup on to the table.The noise seemed to rouse her.

"Hermione?" she said again, "Ellen?But I wanted to get to The Burrow!"

"This is The Burrow, Ginny." Hermione explained gently, "Your mother's here, but everyone else has gone – well, they've been sent somewhere on Ministry business."Ginny stared at Hermione for a long time, then she quietly began to eat her breakfast.

The meal seemed to bring Ginny a little more to herself.Her hands stopped shaking, a little colour returned to the pale cheeks and her eyes became rather more alive, although their usual sparkle was noticeably absent.Once she had finished her meal, she was looking altogether more like her usual self.

"I'm sorry," she buried her face in her hands and sighed deeply, "I've been – a bit confused.Nothing that a few nights' unbroken sleep won't help."Her mother looked anxiously into her face.

"Are you sure that's all, dear?"Ginny nodded wearily.

"Too much hard work and partying, burning the candle at both ends.Success has gone to my head."She smiled ruefully, "Seriously, Mum, I'm okay for now.I need to rearrange my life a bit – you know, take a little more time out.It's no big deal."Molly didn't look entirely convinced, but Ginny had said enough to satisfy her, at least for the present.However, Ginny had other ideas.

"Hermione," she said urgently while Ellen and her mother were clearing away the dishes, "I know I'm not making much sense at the moment, but I really need to talk to you – alone."Hermione considered.

"We could go for a walk in the garden." She offered, "We could go check that the perimeter gate is closed – would that do?" Ginny nodded, obviously holding her control by a fairly slim margin.Hermione approached Ellen and talked with her in low tones.Ellen nodded twice and turned back to the dishes, engaging Molly in gentle conversation about houseplants.Hermione went back towards Ginny and took her arm to help her from the chair.Seeing the movement from the corner of her eye, Molly turned to address her daughter.

"Oh, Ginny, no!" she exclaimed, "You really should stay sitting, or even lying, down in case you have another strange turn.You may look a little better, but you can never tell."Ginny gave her a wan smile.

"It's okay, mum." She replied, "Hermione and I are going to take a slow walk in the garden to check the gate is closed.I promise I won't do anything strenuous, and we won't be long."Molly remained far from convinced.

"Well, if you're sure." She returned, doubtfully.Ellen tactfully initiated a conversation about Wizarding Radio and successfully distracted her long enough for the two girls to make a tolerably swift exit.

After ten minutes of slow strolling and desultory conversation, Hermione was beginning to wonder why Ginny had asked her to come outside.The weather was not looking wonderful – rain clouds were beginning to gather on the horizon, and a nippy little breeze had sprung up.

"I'm sorry, I don't know any subtle way of beginning this." Ginny suddenly began in a rather high, panic-stricken voice."I've been – I've been ensorcelled."Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Ensorcelled?" she responded, "But how – how do you know?And how strong is the spell?"Ginny swallowed convulsively.

"It was Marcus." She began in a low voice.Hermione's lips set in a thin line.

"And what sort of spell did he use?"

"A – a love potion."A gasp.

"An illegal ensorcellment?How in Merlin's name did a musician get hold of something like that?Good grief, Ginny.That's a very serious allegation."The red-haired girl was nodding her head miserably.

"I know, I know." She moaned, "I've been such a fool for not spotting it in the first place."

"The ensorcellment?But how could you have?"Ginny was shaking her head violently.

"No, not the spell – Marcus!"Hermione felt as though she had opened a 365-page crime novel at page 200.She took a deep breath.

"Ginny, don't you think you should explain a little more clearly?"Her friend nodded and swallowed nervously again.

"Hermione, Marcus Torrence is – is Draco Malfoy."There was a long silence.

"Malfoy?"Hermione breathed at length.Ginny was nodding furiously.

"Yes, yes." she insisted, "He used a glamour, but he forgot to adjust it to take mirrors into account.I spotted his reflection in a window, and I challenged him.I should never have been so foolhardy, but he already had me under his influence, so I guess I was partly responding to the spell even then."Hermione took another deep breath and took her friend by the shoulders.

"Ginny," she said slowly and carefully, "Begin at the beginning and tell it through like it was.Don't stop and don't leave anything out.I don't care if we have the mother of all thunderstorms out her – just tell me!"Ginny nodded, wide-eyed, and began her story.

Most of the basic outline Hermione already knew.Ginny had been free with her opinions when she had been working with Marcus, and Hermione had most often been the whipping boy when she chose to vent her spleen.However, the events of the past few hours eclipsed everything either of them could have imagined.Ginny closed her eyes and remembered …

*********************************************

Her overwhelming recollection was one of total, overriding passion.It was a hunger so intense it seemed to blot out everything else, everyone else in the world, but at the same time, it was oddly empty, soulless, without any genuine object.Having experienced one matchless passion in her life, Ginny was aware that what she was feeling now was false, but the knowledge did not give her power: no, almost the opposite.As Marcus – no, _Draco_ had begun to touch her, a devastating wave of desire almost obliterated any capacity for coherent thought.All that was left in her mind was Draco – the heat of his body, the scent of his sweat, the taste of his mouth.She tried to gain control of her mind by fixing her attention on something – anything – other than the effect Draco's kisses and caresses were having.She thought of the recording studio and big, bluff Ernie MacMillan, she thought of Hermione and lunch at Giovanni's, she thought of Ron and Harry in the Mexican rainforest – nothing worked.She tried again: Harry's smile when he looked at her, the touch of his hand, his face during the throes of passion.Whoa, bad idea.The distraction had only served to take her mind off the hook, allowing her body to take over – and had it ever!She and Draco seemed now to be trying to climb inside each other's clothes, tearing at buttons, zippers, covering every inch of exposed skin with hands or lips.He had manoeuvred her into his bedroom and pushed her down on her back against a clean, though unmade bed, falling heavily over her body in his frenzy to get at her.

His lips travelled feverishly over her face and neck and further, as if he was trying to map out her body by touch alone.She dragged her fingernails lightly over his shoulders and down his spine, making him arch into the caress and groan with unexpected longing.

"Ginny," his voice was ragged in her ear, his hands moving rapidly, "Gods, what you do to me!It – it's not supposed to be like this, I'm not supposed to feel …" he broke off suddenly, levered himself away from her and stared uncertainly into her face.Ginny, too far gone to care, could only moan in protest at his withdrawal.She reached mindlessly for him, but he resisted, gazing at her with a mixture of puzzlement and horrified disbelief.Caught like that – pliant at the peak of arousal, clothing in disarray, tantalisingly open to him – she was achingly beautiful.Draco should have thanked his lucky stars that his long-planned task was a pleasant one and gone to it with a will.Instead, he found himself hesitating on the edge of success, wavering on the brink, something preventing him from fulfilling his destiny.Ginny opened her huge, bright eyes and fixed them on him purposefully.

"Make love to me, Draco." she whispered, and he gasped as a sudden rush of anticipation went straight to his groin.Then with a brutal emotional wrench, he turned his head away.

"I can't do this." he muttered, climbing off her prone body, "The Devil help me, I can't do it!"He snatched at the zip of his trousers, reaching for his discarded shirt.

"Draco?"Ginny's glassy gaze now held puzzlement.She made no attempt to straighten her clothes."Draco, aren't we going to …"

"No, we're not!" he shouted, his throat so tight with tension he could scarcely get the words out.Impatiently, he thrust his shirt into the waist of his trousers and started to search for his shoes.

"But Draco …" Ginny, still mesmerised, sat up from the midst of the tangled bedclothes.Draco turned to her irritably and jerked his eyes away from her body.

"For Pete's sake, get dressed!" he barked, "You'll regret it if you don't."He strode out of the bedroom and returned moments later with his wand.Ginny had not moved in the interim.He shrugged and gritted his teeth.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He muttered between his teeth and raised his wand.

"_Finite incantatem_." he declaimed quietly, put the wand away in a sleeve pocket and walked out of the bedroom.

For Ginny, it was as if a mist she had previously neither seen nor felt had suddenly been lifted.She knew down to the last detail what she had done and also what she had been about to do.She had vivid memories of the driving emotion and lack of control, the unquenchable craving for Draco's body, his touch, his kiss – but she could no longer feel it.She was free of the spell – free!She made as if to get up off the bed and get the hell out of Draco's flat while the going was good, until she realised her state of undress.Colour flooded her face as she hastily refastened hooks and buttons, and straightened her hair.She stood in the bedroom listening.A few faint sounds told her Draco was in the kitchen.She could just walk out and he would be none the wiser.Carefully she padded feather-footed through the hallway and took hold of the latch – it was unlocked!She was about to open it and bolt in search of a place she could safely apparate from, when she paused and looked back.Grateful as she was for the reprieve, _why_ had Draco nullified the enchantment?_Why_ hadn't he gone ahead and enslaved her as he was supposed to?What sort of punishment awaited him for failure, and who was he responsible to?She shook her head in bewilderment and, mentally calling herself seven kinds of a fool for taking the same risk a second time, she took her hand away from the lock and went back down the hall in search of her would-be captor.

She knocked on the kitchen door.

"Draco?" there was no answer.She pushed the door open and stepped into the kitchen.Draco was alternately packing various items ranging from racks of potions bottles to saucepans into several large cardboard boxes, and taking large gulps from a mug of hot coffee.He looked up as she came in, blue eyes glittering with a curiously naked expression.

"Why are you still here, Weasley?" he snarled, throwing a small cauldron, a fork and an electric toaster into a box together, "You're free from the spell, I haven't harmed you, so why don't you just go home to Potter and forget all about this."She shook her head.

"You know I can't do that, Draco." She replied softly, then nodded towards the coffee pot, "Could I have some of that?" He glanced at the pot and shrugged.

"Help yourself."She located a mug and filled it, going to the fridge for some milk.She leaned against the counter sipping the coffee, which was surprisingly good, and wondering what on earth she was doing here.She should be miles away by now, thankfully celebrating her lucky escape.She shrugged and looked at the man who would have been her master.

"Draco, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Fire away." Without looking up, "Don't expect me to answer them though, and even if I do, don't cry if they're not to your liking."She quirked her eyebrows and sighed but it would have to do.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm packing, what does it look like?"A flash of anger, "I can't stay here now – you not only know who I am, you know _what_ I am as well.I'm not so trusting that I believe you'll keep quiet about this – for old time's sake."Biting sarcasm, but Ginny didn't allow herself to rise to it.

"How did you cast the spell?You said it was in two parts and that I had been under your influence for quite a while.But I really only remember responding to it after you – after you kissed me for the first time."Draco paused in his packing and leaned on the table, finishing his coffee.

"You had been primed for that weeks ago." He told her, "The spell works mainly by using a potion, but it's a rather strange one.Once it's fully fixed, there's no antidote, but until then, it behaves like a charm or a hex –it can be deactivated very easily, as you just saw.My touch – sweat or saliva, whatever – provided the chemical to activate the potion.A mutual exchange of touching and – other chemicals, shall we say, would have fixed the spell, forever."He sneered at her.

"You were taken before you even knew who Marcus Torrence was." He boasted, "I put the stuff in your coffee the first time we met."Ginny went back in her memory to that first meeting at Wizarding Radio – recognising Justin, meeting the others, her argument with Octavia over whether it was a good idea or not.Octavia?Wasn't it Octavia who set this whole thing up?Her eyes suddenly bright with enlightenment, she turned back to Draco.

"And did you concoct the potion, or did you need Octavia's help for that?"She held her breath.Draco made a rude noise.

"Octavia?Octavia couldn't brew a decent cup of coffee, let alone … " he stopped, his eyes wide with shock.

"You tricked me." he whispered in outrage, "Get out of here!Out!Out, now!"Ginny shook her head.

"One more question, Draco." He was really rattled now, she was likely to get the truth.

"Why didn't you screw me back there in your bedroom?" she stared innocently into his eyes, "I mean, I was practically begging you for it, never mind the fact that you had been working towards that very object for weeks.Now, I have no illusions as to my physical charms, but I am at least young, slim and attractive enough for stage work.In other words, not totally repulsive, whatever your particular likes or dislikes.So why?"Draco smirked.

"Just don't fancy you, Ginny, that's all.Sorry and all that, but that's life."

"Rubbish!"Ginny was angry, "After all that planning and flawless acting, you're not going to make me believe that when push came to shove, you just couldn't deliver?"Draco swelled with anger.

"How dare you?" he hissed, "I have no problem on that score, I can assure you.No problem at all!"

"Then what?"He looked away.She caught him by the shoulders.

"Draco, look at me!"Reluctantly, he raised his eyes to hers.

"Now why?"said gently, without anger, without blame. Draco took a breath, opened his mouth to speak, then sighed in exasperation and twisted free.

"I didn't expect you to be – like you are." he told her almost angrily, "When we were at school, you and your brothers, and Potter – always ganging up on me."Ginny was astonished.

"Malfoy, as I remember, it was always you who started it.Remember the business with Rita Skeeter?You actually _engineered that little scam."Draco was shaking his head._

"You had allies, Weasley," he shouted, "You had a big, protective family all around you.I had no-one – just Crabbe and Goyle, and they only supported me because I'm a Malfoy.They looked on it as an obligation!"

"Maybe that's because you couldn't be bothered with anyone you considered your inferior!" she lashed back, "If you'd been kinder to people, they'd have been kinder to you!"She stopped, puzzled.

"Malfoy, what's this got to do with our current situation?"She watched the anger drain out of Draco's face and he looked away.When he next spoke, it was in a much quieter voice.

"I thought I'd feel just the same about you as I had at school." He began, "I assumed I'd hate you because of your family, your mudblood-loving sympathies, your relationship with Potter." He almost spat Harry's name out in disgust, then he raised his eyes to hers, the blue of clear autumn skies, high and rare with a hint of frost.

"I didn't expect to like working with you." He said softly, "I could never have imagined how much I would enjoy rehearsing with you, discussing the music, talking together.I never anticipated that you would stimulate my imagination and my intellect the way you did.I didn't expect to _like being Marcus Torrence."There was a pause, then he shrugged._

"But that's all over now, finished." He said briskly, "The band can find itself another male vocalist – I hope he's crap!"But Ginny was looking pensive.

"You spared me just out of pity then?" she asked him, staring thoughtfully straight into his face.Draco's eyes flickered, his mouth worked, then abruptly he pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at her.

"_Stupefy!" he declaimed, then darted forward to catch her before she fell.With a strength at odds with his slender appearance, Draco carried Ginny back into the bedroom, settling her on the bed and throwing the quilt over her to keep her warm.His hands lingered just a little too long as he tucked the bedclothes around her.He snatched them away impatiently.Without a backward glance, Draco left the bedroom.A very short while later, No. 4 Mendacium House, Mornington Crescent betrayed no sign whatsoever that Marcus Torrence, or indeed Draco Malfoy, had ever existed._

*********************************************************

"I should have seen it coming." Ginny sighed and briefly rested her forehead in her hands. "When I woke up, it was only about half an hour later, but he'd systematically stripped the place and gone.I couldn't even get a Tracer Charm to stick."Hermione was silent for a moment, processing all this startling information.

"Is that everything?" she asked, sensing a slight tension in her friend.Ginny shifted her feet awkwardly.

"Well, not quite." she replied, in a subdued tone, "There's this."She held up a small item and placed it carefully on Hermione's outstretched palm.

"It was lying on the pillow next to me when I woke up." she explained, "I'm not sure what it is – whether it's anything more than it appears, I mean – but I don't think it's dangerous."Hermione looked up from examining the object.

"How can you be sure of that?" she demanded.Ginny shrugged.

"Call me soft and sentimental if you like," she said quietly, "But I think it's a peace offering." She reached out her hand and took the object, putting it quickly into her pocket.Hermione was about to protest, but Ginny broke in to her thoughts before she could give that one voice.

"Why didn't he finish the job, Hermione?" she whispered, "I put myself in his power, and I unmasked him.Surely he can't think I'll keep silent about his identity?"Hermione gave her a very old-fashioned look, but wisely decided to hold her tongue as one glance at her friend's face told her she was very close to breaking point.As she looked, Ginny's lower lip began to tremble with reaction.

"Oh, this is all so horrible!" she began in a choked voice, "Just when everything seemed to be working out beautifully, the world gets turned on its head again.And what's happening to Harry?And Ron?I've been so wrapped up in my own affairs, yet again, that it's only just penetrated: if I've been under attack because of this mind-bond thing that Harry and I have got going, then he must be in danger too!"Hermione's face must have given more away than she had bargained for.Ginny's eyes widened.

"They _are_ in danger, aren't they?That's why Daddy's gone to Mexico!"Hermione put her arms around Ginny.

"It's okay – they'll get to them." She soothed, "Sirius hasn't answered calls for more than forty-eight hours, so they've had to go to him first to find out what's going on, but we should hear later on."Ginny's face told her friend that very little of that had been taken at face value.Abruptly, Ginny buried her face in Hermione's shoulder and sobbed.She raised her face to the sky.

"Harry!" she called, miserably, "Harry, where are you?"In agony, "_Harry!Harry, please!_"

And in her mind, infinitely soothing, infinitely calming, came the familiar mental presence, fleeting but firm:

"_I'm here, Ginny._" It said, "_I'm coming home!_"And she believed him.

********************************************

_Oh, for Merlin's sake, get it over with!_Ron could only believe that Katia was stringing out his demise to force him to grovel.The conviction overcame all thoughts of fear, replacing them with anger.He opened his eyes, straightened his spine and stared her in the face, determined to deny her the sadistic pleasure she seemed to draw from watching him crawl.

"What are you waiting for?" he shouted, his voice rather higher than usual but still strong, "You've finally got me at your mercy.You can't risk keeping me alive, you know I've got nothing left to lose._Get on with it!_"Katia smirked as Ron's voice finally shook, betraying his fear.

"So brave, so courageous!" she purred silkily, "Yet death still holds as much terror for you as the lowest, meanest coward.How does it feel to know you are going to die in the next few moments, Weasley?That your body will be tossed in the nearest bog to be gnawed by crocodiles until all that is left of you is a few disconnected bones?"Ron was silent.At his side, Harry stirred, shaking his head in confusion, trying to make sense of the last few minutes.Katia kept her attention on Ron.Still smiling, she moved a step towards him.Her bodyguards moved with her, still pointing their wands at Ron, awaiting the final command.

"So look where all your fine upper-class education, your ancient, pureblood family, and your much-vaunted auror training have got you now, eh?" she mocked, "Bested, defeated by a mongrel, a no-good, illegitimate freak, a half-breed, outcast by my own people, the spawn of ignorance and an ill-considered love charm!Well, I have shown them I was someone to be reckoned with.My powers are so strong that were you to challenge me, I could crush you with a single spell!"Ron kept his eyes firmly on Katia and concentrated on keeping his face rigidly still, but at his side he could hear the same curious hissing sound Harry had made earlier in their trip, just outside the Lost City.Hope flooded through Ron like an Enervating potion: Harry was speaking to the snakes, summoning them, asking for their assistance.

"But you never had any formal training." Ron replied, desperate to keep Katia's attention on himself, "How could you have developed such power as you claim without assistance?"Katia spat at him.

"You think your way is the only way to power?" she shouted, her eyes flashing dangerously, "The best and most powerful teachers do not bury themselves in schools, they are out in the world, waiting to be found by those who want to learn.I found my teachers, and I learned well."Keeping his eyes fixed on the woman in front of him, Ron nevertheless could sense rather than see careful, stealthy movement in the trees behind Katia's two bodyguards.

"Who were these teachers, then?" Ron asked, aware that his play for time was all too transparent, "I've never heard of anyone more powerful than Albus Dumbledore, and he did indeed chose to 'bury himself' at Hogwarts."As he spoke, the movement coalesced into a number of large, gleaming, black coils, descending smoothly, silently down the trunks of the trees.

"Dumbledore?Hah!"Katia gave a derisive laugh, "A pathetic, muggle-loving fool who could have been great if he'd fixed his sights on an empire more worthy of attention than a mere school!"

"Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of his age!" Ron shouted, genuinely angry now.

"Then why is he dead?"Katia's sneering tone stabbed back at him, "In the end, he was defeated through his compassion – a stupid weakness which … What?What is happening?"Working with consummate co-ordination, the silent coils in the branches revealed themselves as two very large boa constrictors which abruptly fell on Katia's bodyguards, effectively immobilising them amidst terrified shouts and screams.Katia turned in indecision, momentarily at a loss.Ron seized his chance and quickly groped at his belt for the small sling he had purchased in Bogsworthy & Trunks an eternity ago, or so it seemed.Stooping for pebbles for ammunition, he took careful aim at the first bodyguard and let fly, bringing the evil wizard down with one blow to the head.Without pausing to examine his handiwork, he took aim at the other struggling man and successfully despatched him in similar fashion.Katia, who had been debating the best method of killing the snakes without harming her allies, was absolutely furious to see them knocked unconscious before she could help them.Almost beside herself with rage, she turned upon Ron and raised her wand again.This time there would be no messing about – she meant business.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."The voice was Harry's, and it contained just enough sharpness in the tone to make her pause.There in front of her were two black snakes.They were smaller than the boa constrictors, but their lack of size was more than made up for by their threatening attitude and obvious fangs.

"Coral snakes." Harry explained in a didactic tone of voice, "You might remember meeting one of them before.Extremely venomous, even to witches.Two of them means that if you take out one, the other will get you.And unfortunately for you, Katia, I have the only antivenin."The woman paused briefly to consider her situation, then lowered her wand in defeat.The look she directed towards Harry made Ron shiver in his shoes.He remembered the Veelas they had seen at the Quidditch World Cup the summer before their fourth year at Hogwarts and how they had reacted when their wishes had been thwarted.

At that moment, the clearing suddenly seemed full of people.Ron became dimly aware of his father and Sirius arriving with a number of khaki-clad companions who immediately took charge of the situation.Caesare Brookes deployed his men quickly, barking orders, sweeping the area for further danger and, finding none, quickly trussing up the two unconscious bodyguards.Katia was still being menaced by the coral snakes, until Harry spoke to them gently, thanking them greatly for their help and allowing them to depart back to their homes.Brookes disarmed her, returning Harry's and Ron's wands to them, and placed a pair of handcuffs over her wrists.Arthur approached Ron and Harry with, to their amazement, tears in his eyes.He hugged both of them roughly.

"I thought we'd lost you," He said in a choked voice, "And we almost lost Sirius too."

"It was thanks to you, Arthur, that I survived the experience." Sirius broke in to add his greetings to Arthur's.He gave them each a searching look.

"You weren't the only ones to fall foul of Miss Valentin."Sirius walked over to where two of Brookes's men were guarding Katia.

"I've had previous encounters with this creature," he began, "I won't call her a lady, because she isn't.It's only recently I started to seriously suspect that she might be something other than she represented herself."With a swift movement, he seized her by her hair and pulled until their faces were inches apart.

"You're in the pay of Lucius Malfoy, aren't you?" he said, quietly, menacingly, "You always were, right from the start.That's where you got your training – through him, through the Dark Side.Isn't that right?_Isn't it?_"He shouted, yanking her hair even harder when she refused to answer.Scowling fiercely, she spat in his face.Sirius abruptly let her go and groped for a cloth.

"Leave her, Sirius."Arthur quietly proffered a handkerchief, "She's no good, you know.Rotten to the core."Sirius nodded, wiping his face, but his eyes were bleak.

"I've known her a long time." He said bitterly. "It's hard to believe she was always in the pay of the other side.I'm surprised I've lasted this long, I should have been dead years ago on her past record."He sighed and handed the handkerchief back to Arthur, looking into his face.

"Thanks." He said sincerely.Arthur smiled, patting him on the back.

"You're very welcome." he replied then, squaring his shoulders, he turned back to the group who seemed to be awaiting his instructions.

"Okay, everyone." He said wearily, "Let's go home."

** **


	12. Epilogue

"By the Pricking of my Thumbs" 

**Keith – you were disappointed Draco didn't go through with it?You want Ginny in therapy for the rest of her life?!Or are you secretly a Ginny/Draco shipper? (Sacrilege!)**

** **

**Hey, Infinify – I'm British, and I drink coffee all the time – so do my friends!It's not that I don't like tea, it's that (a) it's more trouble to make, and (b) somehow it only tastes really good in the afternoon!**

_"By the Pricking of my Thumbs" ___ By Penpusher Chapter Twelve: Epilogue

"It was a two-pronged attack," Arthur summed up, leaning back in his chair. "And it all began when Harry and Ginny discovered their curious mind-bond during the Voldemort affair earlier this year.We don't know exactly why this unexpected ability should generate such extreme measures from the Dark Side, but they obviously considered it to be important enough to merit a very well-planned offensive.It has been said before, Harry, and I'll say it again just to thoroughly rub it in: you should have come to us for help when you first discovered this talent – both of you!"Arthur glared fiercely at his daughter and her boyfriend, hoping to excite some embarrassment.Ginny merely lowered her eyes, her pale face devoid of expression.She looked tired and listless.Harry compressed his full lips in a grim smile, gave her a sidelong glance and took a firmer grip on her hand before replying.

"You can be sure the consequences of my negligence have already been pounded into me with great force," he replied wryly, "And I have also promised never to let _anything_ of this or any parallel nature go unreported, as far as I can answer for the foreseeable future."

"Ginny?"Arthur's voice was gentle but inexorable.She shook her head and dropped her eyes even further.Harry transferred her hand into his lap and caught it between his palms.He looked up.

"It's alright, Arthur," he affirmed, "You have my word – I will keep her safe."Arthur took a long look at Harry and nodded slowly.They were interrupted by a slightly pretentious cough.

"Yes, well, if this – bonding you share had been known to us at the Ministry from its first appearance, you wouldn't have had such an embarrassing failure on your so-called quest in Mexico."Arthur smiled politely, but his eyes were like steel.

"Yes, Tantalus, thank you.I believe this topic has been sufficiently covered.May I continue with the summary?"Tantalus Brown was a large man, slightly overweight with thinning brown hair and a manner at once arrogant and obsequious.He nodded, smiling faintly, and gestured for Arthur to continue.

The gang had all been summoned to the Ministry for debriefing after the Mexican Affair, as it had rapidly become known.Ginny and Harry had been reunited as soon as was practical after the arrest of Katia Valentin, but seemed to have done little since then but talk to others and sleep the sleep of the dead.Sirius had been spending his nights under observation in the Ministry Infirmary, but otherwise seemed none the worse for his ordeal.Ron had refused to co-operate with the debriefing without Hermione being party to the whole story, and was now sitting as close to her as their two chairs would permit, one hand resting lightly on her thigh.Fred Weasley had returned from Iran bringing with him a subdued and shaken George, whose head was even now swathed in bandages.

"It seems I shall have some more scars to aid identification." was the sardonic comment on his experiences in an Iranian jail.George had gone through preliminary questioning with a minimum of fuss, but he had yet to find the courage to relate the full horror of his experiences even to Fred.His brother, despite the relief of procuring George's release, seemed to have suffered equally in the process.Harry looked at them and sighed: this adventure was having far-reaching consequences that had been totally unforeseen.Still, he squared his shoulders: the twins would be alright, as would Lee Jordan.Harry stole a glance over to the far right of the group where Lee was sitting, either doodling aimlessly or working out the solution to some arcane puzzle in machine code. The damage to Lee had been minimal.Ron had also come out of this debacle in a blaze of glory, coping admirably, dragging their butts out of danger several times in a very tricky situation.Even Sirius seemed to be bouncing back, despite his unaccountable reticence over Katia.Harry sighed and squeezed Ginny's hand, taking in her listless appearance, her general withdrawal.When Ginny started hugging herself, as she had been doing all too frequently lately, Harry knew things were bad.He shook himself and tried to pay attention to Arthur's summary.

"Not a very original scenario in either case." He was commenting, "Seduction is a well-recognised technique in espionage, both in the muggle and wizarding worlds, but it was the separation by distance which kept us from seeing the parallels earlier.Harry's situation was inherently dangerous, which was precisely why Ron was detailed as backup, but the events with regard to Ginny could not have been predicted.Octavia Tenaxis was apprehended early this morning and is now in Auror custody awaiting questioning, but I must say, Ginny, it's unlikely that we'll ever be able to prove anything against her."Ginny's head snapped up and her eyes blazed.

"She set me up!" she whispered fiercely, "_She_ was the one responsible for bringing – for bringing Hold That Thought into existence.And you're just going to let her go?"Arthur shrugged and spread his hands sympathetically.

"There's nothing to prove that she co-operated and everything to say that she did not." He explained, "She bears a great deal of evidence to prove that she has been under the Imperius Curse for long months at a time, and her willingness to take Veritaserum to unlock her memories, despite the discomfort this will undoubtedly bring is a very great point in her favour."Ginny was shaking her head.

"But Draco – " she paused and swallowed, "I mean Malfoy spoke of her as though she were, well, a colleague, not a slave or a minion.He even knew how badly she makes coffee, for Merlin's sake.Look, Dad, I'm not making it up: she's one of them, I'd stake my life on it!"

"Young lady, through your own foolishness, you very nearly did!"Tantalus Brown interrupted, swelling his chest and hooking his thumbs in the armholes of his expanding waistcoat."Octavia Tenaxis is a very well-respected figure in the entertainment world, has been for many years.She's also a personal friend, and I can guarantee that she has never had any dealings with the Dark Side.You are not the only one, Miss Weasley, who has suffered at their hands.And Miss Tenaxis was merely being used, and very painfully too, to get to you – think about that before you condemn her!"Ginny's eyes widened.

"Did I ask for this?" she whispered, "Was I responsible for a – a freak magical talent suddenly manifesting itself?Is it really my fault that the security of the wizarding world was put at risk?No, Mr. Head of Operations, Sir – if anything, your department should have been on to these people well before anything happened to Harry or to me.Your negligence and incompetence put the most powerful and talented wizard of a generation in considerable danger.And what did you do to help him?Precisely nothing.If it hadn't been for Mr. Brookes and Dad, Harry would be working for the Dark Side now, or buried up to his neck and further in quicksand …"

"That's enough, Ginny."Arthur's voice was sympathetic but firm.His bright eyes held Ginny's rebellious ones for a long moment until her head dropped in defeat.She leaned against Harry with a dry sob.Arthur turned to his superior.

"She's been through a great deal."He explained, unnecessarily.Brown nodded his head impatiently.

"Yes, yes," he replied, "I realise that young Malfoy pulled a very nasty trick on her which would have been, shall we say, tragic had he succeeded.But it has to be said that the account of her escape is extremely patchy to say the least."  
  


"I don't suppose reliving it is exactly pleasant, Sir." Fred protested mildly enough, although his eyes were like grey steel, "After all, we all of us knew Malfoy at Hogwarts – and the memories are scarcely joyful."Brown tapped his quill on the desk, frowning.

"I hear what you are saying," he began, "But it occurs to me that you are all missing something pretty vital."He paused and Ginny felt a prickle of fear creep its way up her spine.Tantalus Brown, aware that the he had the attention of everyone in the room, rose from his chair and began to pace the floor.

"Draco Malfoy prepared this assault very carefully indeed." He began, stroking his receding chin with a blunt forefinger, "He took the trouble to build a totally new character, ensorcell a well-respected figure in the music world, insinuate himself into a group of people totally unknown to him, not to mention the difficulty involved in brewing the crucial potion in the first place.And yet, when it came to the crunch, he did not follow it through.Now, we have ample evidence from archives that Malfoy has been extremely well-trained in all the dark arts, including enchantments of love, lust, obsession, slavery, etc.You name it, he's done it.He has also had extensive instruction in all the, shall we say, physical skills of seduction."Harry closed his eyes as a wave of nausea swept over him.Ginny all but crushed his hand in the fevered agony of her grip.

"Now," continued Brown, "Either Miss Weasley has developed skills powerful enough to overcome this type of enchantment, which I seriously doubt, or, unbelievable as it may seem, Draco Malfoy harbours some kind of – weakness for her."Ginny made a small, stifled sound, but beyond that was silent.

"And that, to me, Gentlemen, is very interesting indeed."Brown scanned the assembled company with a calculating smile.No one spoke.

"With respect, sir," Sirius spoke for the first time, "Would you be kind enough to explain the significance of this deduction?"Brown favoured him with a raised eyebrow.

"Certainly, Black." He replied expansively, "It's perfectly straightforward: if Malfoy cherishes a _tendresse_ for Miss Weasley, this could be of great advantage to us in any further dealings with him."Arthur's eyes suddenly blazed, but he did not speak.Fred cleared his throat.

"Are you suggesting, sir, that we set her up?As a honey-trap?" he began mildly.

"NO!"Harry's arm snaked protectively around Ginny's shoulders and the look of resentment and disgust he directed towards Brown left no one in any doubt as to his opinion of that idea.

"I don't care what you do with me," he began in low, angry tones, "But you will do us all the service of leaving Ginny out of any little scheme you might have concerning Draco Malfoy, or the Dark Side in general."He paused to take an unsteady breath and continued in a calmer voice.

"Ginny and I are neither of us Ministry employees and as such, we are not answerable to you or to anyone so wholly unconnected with any part of our lives.And you can spare me the customary _spiel_ about patriotism and loyalty to the government, and any other jingoistic claptrap you may choose to churn out whenever you can't get your own way by logic or persuasion._I've had it_ – with you and with the whole of this charade you call a Department, and until you're replaced by somebody with an IQ greater than the average ape, I will have no further professional dealings with Operations."The silence was so thick it was almost tangible.Tantalus Brown began to stutter.The phrases "young whippersnapper" and "never been spoken to before" were more or less the only comprehensible phrases, but the gist was clear enough.Eventually, sensing that the mood of the meeting was not entirely in his favour, Brown gathered the shreds of his dignity and stooped to pick up his briefcase.

"This debriefing is now terminated at 1047 hours." He managed to bluster, for the benefit of the automated recording devices."If you will excuse me, Gentlemen – and, of course, Ladies – I have another meeting to attend before lunch."He swept out of the room.Fred moved promptly to shut the door.He looked around at the row of strained expressions and suddenly his face broke into a wide grin of sheer mischief.He descended upon Harry and enveloped him in a bear hug of gargantuan proportions.

"I'm so proud of you!" he exclaimed, thumping him hard on the back, "I never imagined we'd taught you so well, but you really exceeded our expectations today, didn't he, George!"His twin, despite the bandaged head, managed to pump Harry's arm so hard he was in danger of strained muscles.Harry, a look of total incomprehension on his face, submitted to their congratulations with obviously no idea of what he had done.

"Gently, boys, gently." admonished Arthur Weasley, recognising Harry's confusion.He motioned them all to resume their seats.

"Well, now perhaps we can achieve something worthwhile." He began, smiling blandly.Harry shook his head.

"Arthur," he began in puzzled tones, "Before we continue, could you tell me – well, what it is I'm supposed to have done?"Fred and George burst into laughter, but contained their merriment at a frown from their father.Arthur ran his hand through his thinning red hair.

"Harry my boy, you did nothing that I haven't wanted to do for years – and that is not for repetition outside these walls."He glared round at the others before resuming.

"In fact, you may possibly have done us all a very great favour."He smiled, "This sort of attack from the Famous Harry Potter cannot possibly go unremarked or unreported – can it, Fred?"The twins both solemnly shook their heads.

"Couldn't exactly keep _that_ quiet, could you?" said Fred to George.George pursed his lips.

"Bound to be a leak somewhere with something that juicy." He agreed, "In all probability, Rita Skeeter, what do you reckon?"The twins exchanged a glance and a nod.Arthur cleared his throat and began again.

"Harry, as you know, Tantalus Brown is Head of Operations – a very sensitive post which is, between you and me, clearly beyond his talents.He is a very effective administrator, but his limited abilities make him capable of precious little else.He has reduced my own department to total chaos, and all the operatives in the field hate him with a vengeance.There is talk that his lack of understanding of how things are on the ground has cost us the life of at least one highly trained Auror, but that again is merely speculation and must go no further."He paused.

"Harry's opinions are held very highly in the wizarding world." He mused, "Perhaps as a result of this meeting there might be a change of personnel in the near future, who knows.Certainly, the odds on Tantalus succeeding Cornelius to the post of Minister have suddenly lengthened.To my very great relief."Arthur rose from his chair and moved behind the desk, shuffling some papers before sitting down.

"Now," he said, "I will begin this final debriefing once again – properly this time.I think we can cover most of it before lunch, but please make yourselves available this afternoon for individual interviews, should anything further emerge."Arthur then embarked upon a searching and detailed account of the Mexican Affair, asking astute questions and making notes of anything he felt needed to be followed up.The situation in Iran was one area which certainly needed some clarification.George retold his story with a certain amount of bewilderment.

"I always wondered why they sent me and not Fred." He complained, "The source was Fred's contact, not mine.He'd been the one to mug up on the religious and political pitfalls for foreigners in the country, not me.I did my best, but really I was on a hiding to nothing, particularly when it turned out that our Source was actually working for the Dark Side and just waiting for me to make a mistake."Arthur jotted down a few words.

"Lack of communication, George." He told him, matter-of-factly, "Fred had already tried to appraise Tantalus of his suspicions regarding Harry's quest and had been shown the door.Tantalus then assumed that Fred was losing it – going into paranoia mode – so he sent you instead, assuming that the Source would not know the difference."

"As it happened, that circumstance triggered Lee into making the crucial connection," interrupted Fred, "So it's probably just as well."

"I also have a few leads on the whereabouts of our Source." George said unexpectedly, "I talked to a number of people in jail, and the results were quite surprising."Arthur nodded.

"I'll want to see both of you about that after lunch." He replied, looking around the others, "Anyone else have anything more to add?Lee?Hermione?"They all shook their heads."Then this meeting is now adjourned at," he looked at his watch, "1225 hours.We will resume at 1400 hours."The others slowly rose from the chairs to file out of the office.

"Oh, Ginny."Arthur called his daughter just as she was about to precede Harry through the door.She looked back enquiringly, but did not speak.

"Could I just have a brief word before you go to lunch?"Harry made as if to follow her, but Arthur shook his head.

"I'll be very quick." He said reassuringly.Harry frowned, moving unwillingly.

"I'll wait outside, Ginny.Okay?"She responded with a faint smile as Arthur motioned Harry out into the corridor, firmly closing the door.

Ginny sat motionless, gazing at the floor as her father skirted the desk and sat down again.

"Ginny," he said very gently, "Are you going to be able to cope with this?"It was a while before she answered, then slowly she stirred, easing tense muscles, rocking slightly as she mustered the strength to speak.

"I – don't know." She muttered.Arthur reached out over the top of the desk to take her cold hand in his warm one.

"There are trained people who can help you with this, you know." He began, "You've had a terrible trauma and been badly used by someone you had trusted.It's bound to hurt."Ginny hunched further into her chair, hugging herself and rocking more perceptibly now.

"The band." She whispered, "The success we had, Marcus- no, _Draco_ and me.Was that all just so much window dressing?We had gigs, recording contacts, a chart hit.That band was going all the way.So what happens to me now?"Arthur drew a deep breath.

"Ginny, your success was entirely due to your own hard work and talent." He told her firmly, "You didn't want to be part of a band in the first place because you've always worked as a solo artiste, yes?Well, now you've had such intense media exposure, you can capitalise on that to further your solo career.You haven't lost anything, Gin, quite the reverse."

"But – Octavia … ?" 

"There are other agents.We're finding you one as we speak!"Ginny's eyes lifted at that and her movements became a little less frantic, then her face paled again.

"Marcus …"

"Never existed.Ginny, I'm going to recommend that you visit the infirmary to be checked over."Eyes dark with concern, Arthur quickly tapped a small messageglobe on his test with his wand and snapped crisply:

"Infirmary please."

Harry paced around the corridor, hunger roiling his stomach, wishing that Arthur would hurry up.Suddenly, the door opened and Arthur poked his head round, gesturing for Harry to come in.Looking round for Ginny, Harry directed a puzzled gaze at Arthur.

"Sit down, Harry." Arthur motioned towards a chair and Harry obeyed dumbly.Arthur steepled his fingers, wondering how to put this.

"Harry, I have transferred Ginny to the infirmary for a once over – I understand she hasn't yet seen anyone medically trained."Harry started.

"The infirmary?Why, what's wrong with her?"

"I believe she is suffering from shock." Arthur told him bluntly. "I'm also not totally convinced that she escaped from Draco Malfoy's clutches without so much as a scratch, but I could be wrong about that."The blood had drained from Harry's face.He looked quite ill.

"Oh, Merlin!" he muttered, "What have I done?"

"Absolutely nothing that you need blame yourself for, Harry!"Arthur's tone was crisp and authoritative."The last thing she needs at the moment is for you to wallow around in a haze of guilt and self-loathing.She has had a shocking experience, it's very recent and the wounds are still open.You seem to have weathered your experiences with Miss Valentin in a rather more robust fashion, although it has to be admitted that you were not alone during your ordeal: Ginny was."Arthur paused to listen to his messageglobe, which had flashed with a private communication from the infirmary.Harry seethed at only being able to hear one side of the conversation, but contented himself by demanding to know the latest as soon as Arthur had finished his conversation.

"It is as I suspected." He said heavily, "She is in shock.They've given her a healing potion and done some charmwork which should help her, but the trauma will take time to heal fully.The effect of the potion will make the event seem like it happened a little while ago – say a fortnight.The edges of the horror will have been blunted.But while this is a good thing, you must remember, Harry, that it _didn't_ happen a fortnight ago, it happened two days ago, and she has to face up to it sometime."By this time, Harry had regained some of his self-possession.He nodded, jaw clenched with tension.

"When can I take her home?" he asked.Arthur nodded approvingly.

"In a couple of hours." He replied, "She is sleeping at the moment.She'll wake shortly and the medics will check her over again.Go and have some lunch, Harry, then visit the infirmary to see how she's doing."Harry paused in the act of rising from his seat.

"Uh, do you think they would mind if I had something sent down to her room?" he enquired, "I would prefer to stay with her while she sleeps."Arthur looked at him.

"I don't see why not." He said, eventually.Harry nodded and swiftly left the room in the direction of the infirmary.

**************************************************

Ron and Hermione were walking hand in hand down the long corridor towards the stairs.Of all the major players in this drama, Ron seemed to have fared the best, having arrived home uninjured with his mind untampered with, to take up life with his beloved wife where they had left off several weeks ago.To an outsider, it might have seemed that the couple were rather more light-hearted than the situation merited, but in truth their happiness at being reunited was seriously tempered by worry for their two dearest friends.George Weasley was rapidly regaining his strength.Even now, he and Fred were arguing fiercely about pizza toppings while Lee Jordan trailed behind them, lost in thought.Someone fell into step beside him and Lee looked up to see Ellen smiling tentatively.

"Oh, hello." He nodded politely, stepping aside to make room for her to pass him.She stayed put, matching his pace.

"So – how are things?" she asked.He shrugged.

"So so." He replied, "At least we're all more or less in one piece."She nodded.

"I heard you saved Sirius Black's life."Lee winced.

"Where did you get that from?" She just smiled.He nodded.

"Oh, Fred, of course."Neither seemed to know quite what to say.Ellen took a breath.

"Lee." She began, just as her companion opened his mouth to speak.They both stopped walking.Lee gestured awkwardly.

"Go ahead."She shook her head.

"No, sorry, I interrupted you."

"Please."He fixed wide, brown eyes on her face.

"Okay."Ellen looked away, then with an effort met his eyes again.

"Lee, I'm really sorry I had to lie to you." She began, "Well, I didn't exactly lie, I just didn't tell you the whole story."

"Why don't you tell it now?"

"It – might take some time."Lee nodded slowly, pursing his lips.

"Okay," he said, looking up, brown eyes meeting blue, "Tell it to me over lunch."Ellen's heart gave a painful thud and an expression of pleasant surprise flashed across her face.

"You mean it?"In answer, Lee held out his hand.Ellen needed no further bidding.A wave of relief and happiness washed over her as she slid her fingers into his and prepared to duck out of a side door before Fred and George could make fun of them.

*************************************************************

"It's bloody-well happened again, hasn't it?"Oliver was swearing and banging saucepans in the kitchen when Fred and George finally got back from the Ministry.

"And a very good evening to you too, Oliver." responded Fred cheerfully, descending upon a cupboard to extract a number of wine glasses and critically inspecting the communal wine rack.He shook his head in disgust.

"This will never do." He announced, "I'll just take a little trip to the local off-licence to stock up – we might have a few extra for dinner.Make us a decent cup of coffee will you, Oliver?The Ministry brew we've been drinking all day has dissolved my stomach lining."Oliver turned and stared with his mouth open as Fred walked jauntily back into the hall.He looked at George who shrugged innocently.

"I get back home after a grinding week in Munich," he began, "To find the place deserted, no clue whatsoever as to where you all are.Eventually Hermione remembers that I'm coming home today and I might just be a teensy bit worried.By this time, I'm tearing my hair out, making panic phone calls to the Ministry and frightening the daylights out of your mum, George."

"I doubt it, Oliver." soothed his companion, smiling, "Mum's had so much to put up with from all of us over the years, including Dad, that it would take a national disaster to frighten her.She's a lot tougher than she looks."

"She needs to be!" replied Oliver feelingly, throwing onions into a casserole dish.George obligingly waved his wand at the kettle and summoned the cafetiere and jar of ground coffee.Oliver, deciding that it was easier to enchant the muggle can-opener than to design a charm to pierce steel, waved his wand at several tins of tomatoes and red kidney beans.

"Anyway, once Hermione has calmed me down, the gist of her explanation is that the residents of this house have, without any prior warning, been plunged into another hair-raisingly exciting adventure, and guess what?_Oliver missed it – again!_"Oliver was so annoyed that the wooden spoon he enchanted to stir the minced beef into the onions moved at twice the recommended speed and sprayed the kitchen with oil.Wiping his splashed face, Oliver calmed down slightly.

"How many did Fred say were coming to supper?" he demanded in more subdued tones..George shrugged.

"He didn't," was the response, "But I guess nine for certain – maybe ten, if Lee really did sneak off with who we think he snuck off with for lunch!"

"Ellen, I suppose." George laughed uproariously at Oliver's chagrined tone.

"Sore loser, Oliver." He told him, "Move quicker next time."

"In my dreams, Weasley." He responded, shaking chilli powder and cumin into the casserole, "In my dreams."

In the end, no one made any coffee because Fred arrived back from the off-licence, weighed down with a large collection of bottles at about the same time Harry descended from the West Wing.

"Hi." said Fred, depositing his box on the kitchen table, "How long have you been home?"Harry looked at his watch.

"A couple of hours." He replied, "Ginny's still sleeping, but they assured me that she would be considerably more herself when she wakes later."Fred took in Harry's dishevelled appearance and unshaven face and drew his own conclusions.He selected a bottle from the box and held up a glass with an interrogative expression.Harry shook his head.

"I guess I'll wait until Ginny wakes." He replied, "I only came down to make sure you knew we were here."He turned on his heel to go back up the stairs.

"We'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Okay Harry."Fred let him go without comment but opened the wine anyway, pouring glasses for Oliver and George.

Upstairs, Harry entered his bedroom quietly and sat down in the chair he had drawn up near to his bed.Ginny was still asleep, showing no signs of waking imminently.Harry smoothed her hair away from her forehead, listing to her soft breathing, noting that her temperature was normal.He sighed, admitting to himself that he had no reason to assume she was fevered: he just wanted to touch her to make sure she was here, alive, with him.

The horrified disbelief Harry had experienced when he fully understood the very real danger Ginny had been in had totally eclipsed his concerns regarding his own perilous situation.His first reaction had been one of paranoia – he had been right all along.Anyone he grew close to suffered or died.He should leave her, go away, try to convince the Dark Side to leave her alone.Hermione, in her usual logical fashion, put paid to that notion.She had argued that it was too late for contingency measures: the Dark Side were already aware of how strong their relationship was, and what about the Mind-Bond?The best thing Harry could do was to use his immense magical strength to protect Ginny, not leave her open and vulnerable to attack by going away from her.They needed to explore the Bond, exploit it, work out what it meant and what it could do.Harry had to face up to the fact that he wasn't alone any more – with all the consequences that entailed.Harry's mouth quirked into a humourless smile and he sighed deeply.

It was his very vulnerability, through Ginny herself, which scared him witless, he realised.Before this relationship had crept up on him, he had been self-sufficient, protected in his shell, proof against anything the Dark Side had to throw at him.Now, surprised by a joy and a passion he had never imagined possible, he found himself at once stronger and more vulnerable.

He raked a hand through his hair in exasperation.He loved Ginny – God, yes, he loved her more than his own life, and he would gladly give it up to ensure her safety.But he wasn't required to die for her, quite the opposite.What was needed was a life adjustment, an acceptance of the duality of his existence, a lowering of barriers, defences.To protect her, he had to let her in – not just once, but every day, every hour, every minute even.No, it wasn't necessary for him to die for her: she needed him to _live_ for her.

An alteration in Ginny's breathing pattern drew Harry back from his musings.She stirred, making the small, sleepy noises that had become all too familiar to him in such a short time.She opened her eyes, focussed on his face and smiled.

"Hi." she said, huskily.He smiled and smoothed her hair back from her face.

"Hi yourself."She caught the hand and kissed the palm, sending warm tingles up his arm to his backbone.

"I'm sorry …" she began, he reached out to place a finger on her lips.

"Shhh." he told her, "You've had a bad experience.If I hadn't left you, it wouldn't have happened."Her eyes widened.

"But Malfoy …"

"None of it was your fault, Ginny." To prevent any further argument, Harry leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips.Too sleepy to protest, she relaxed into the kiss and wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.With a muffled exclamation, he overbalanced and fell into the bed.Reluctantly dragging his mouth away, he smiled down at her.

"I've missed you." he told her, sincerely.She nodded.

"I've missed you too," she replied, "Especially this."Lips once more captured by hers, Harry was tempted to go with the flow, but was halted by a Mayday from the logic centres of his brain warning him that Ginny was still not fully recovered.Sighing wistfully, he started to pull away.With nothing more than a raised eyebrow in protest, Ginny allowed him to move.

"Oliver's cooking." Harry said conversationally, as he walked round the bedroom collecting items of fresh clothing to replace his creased and dirty attire, "Do you want me to bring a tray?"Ginny considered, then sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Mmm, so far so good." She muttered to herself, standing up and testing her balance.Not bad.She turned to look at Harry.

"I think I'll go for a quick shower to freshen up, then I'll come down with you.Is that okay?"She finished anxiously.Harry looked surprised, then smiled.

"Yes, that's fine." He replied, "The medics said you could get up any time you felt like it.The treatment doesn't have any side-effects to speak of."Wrapping her bathrobe around her slender body, she smiled gently and padded away to her own bathroom.

"You've lost weight." said Harry, too quietly for her to hear.He shook his head and turned to his own tasks.

************************************************************

By the time Harry and Ginny descended the stairs, Oliver's chilli con carne was emitting a delicious fragrance, driving everyone mad with hunger.Ron and Hermione had already arrived and were laughing together with George over glasses of good red wine.A murmur of approval met Ginny's entrance into the kitchen, and she coped admirably with their careful treatment of her until George tried to insist she sat down on the sofa.

"Oh, for goodness sake, George, I'm scarcely an invalid." She protested, "The medics have pronounced me fit in body, so if I want to stand up, I will!"This prompted a good deal of relieved laughter, only diverted by the rather cautious and embarrassed arrival of Lee and Ellen, still hand in hand.

"Uh, Hi!" stammered Lee, trying to look as though he were somewhere else.

"Lee!" exclaimed Fred, advancing on his friend with a beaming smile.Lee winced visibly, which only served to crank Fred's grin up a further notch.

"Lee, I couldn't be more delighted!" he began, handing the couple a glass each, "Wonderful to see you're finally abandoning your vow of celibacy!"

"Fred!" Lee hissed, kicking him discreetly in the shins and missing.

"Sorry, Lee?" Fred turned a mock-concerned look on him, "Did I miss something?"Ellen turned to her friend and sometime professional colleague with a bright smile.

"Fred, you've been missing something since day one." she began, "Like a brain."Fred's lips twitched.

"Is this the way you speak to your superior?"Ellen's smile widened and she shook her head.

"My superior what?" she retorted, "I don't recall ever signing a contract with the Ministry, and you certainly aren't my superior in the world of finance – Merlin be praised for small mercies."

"What's that supposed to mean?"She shrugged.

"Merely that if you were, my company'd be bankrupt inside a month."Fred turned to the others then back to Lee.

"You can easily see why we never dated, can't you?"Ellen burst into laughter and flung her arms around Fred.

"Idiot!" she told him, kissing his cheek lightly, "Now, let's get on with some serious socialising."Pausing to take Lee's hand, she allowed him to draw her into the knot of people around the fireplace.

Harry was standing, his hand resting lightly on Ginny's shoulder.Neither spoke, but they watched the others talking and laughing together and smiled at each other occasionally._It really doesn't get any better than this_ Harry thought, feeling the warmth of Ginny's body under his hand, enjoying the banter and conversation between his closest friends.Abruptly, the mood was interrupted by the roar of the doorknocker – evidently the caller did not know the password.Fred darted into the hall, oblivious of the fact that he was merely a guest, and came back grinning from ear to ear with a very healthy and cheerful-looking Sirius!Harry leaped to his feet and enveloped his Godfather in a bear hug.

"I thought you were going straight back to Mexico!" he said, happily.Sirius shook his head and passed George a plastic bag which clinked pleasantly.

"I was originally," he admitted, "But I decided I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see your house and have dinner with all of you.Fred and George extended the invitation – and I really didn't have to be asked twice.Okay if I leave my broomstick in the hall cupboard?"Harry just nodded, feeling that if he smiled much wider his face would split – who said it couldn't get any better?It just had.

Oliver's chilli had been served, pronounced superb and promptly demolished, along with a mountain of fluffy white rice, a huge green salad and several _baguettes_.Copious quantities of wine had been consumed, fruit and cheese were laid out on the table and Lee's collection of jazz CDs crammed into the stacker system and set on repeat.The conversation had reached that quiet, leisurely stage when the soporific effects of good food, wine and company are just beginning to take their toll, although the occasional burst of laughter still broke through.Hermione was looking out of the kitchen window into the garden.From here it was just possible to make out an outline against the sky – the strange temple that had been the focus of their adventures over the summer.She sighed: it seemed such a long time ago.So much had happened in such a short space of time that she seemed barely to have come to terms with the changes in her own life.Now it was October nearing November, and the leaves were falling red and gold from the beech trees in the garden of Harry's house, the nights were drawing in and it would soon be pleasant to have a wood fire in the kitchen grate.She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up with a smile, knowing who it would be.Ron slid his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"Thinking, 'Mione?" he asked casually.She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Aren't I always?"He chuckled, but did not reply, merely tightening his grip.They were silent for a long while, then Ron gave a long sigh.

"You know," he began, "It really brings things home to you when people you love are in danger."Hermione turned to face him.

"Were you really worried – out there in Mexico, I mean?"He nodded gravely.

"It was sheer luck and a fair wind that we got out of that situation alive." He confided, "I've been doing a little digging.Katia – or Lilith, whichever – is a pretty powerful adversary.It was her overconfidence that did for her in the end, not any lack of power or ruthlessness.I might never have seen the light of day again, and Harry could have been enslaved for good."Hermoine shivered but did not interrupt.

"And Ginny." Ron raked a hand through his hair. "She was probably in more danger than we were, and no one knew.She had nobody to advise or protect her.I know about that enchantment, 'Mione, and it makes my blood boil that Draco Malfoy could even _think_ about using it on her."

"Ron," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's over.We're safe now and we'll cope with any aftermath.And you're home with me once again – that's all that matters."He pulled her against him and covered her lips with his own in a slow, tender kiss.

"Practical common sense." He said against her mouth, "One of the reasons I love you so very much."She laughed and snuggled her head into his shoulder.

"And I love you too," she replied, breaking free and taking his hand, "As you very well know. Come on – let's get some cheese before it all disappears."

Fred, George, Sirius, Ginny and Harry were occupying the two sofas, with Lee and Ellen sharing one of the armchairs.They were in the middle of a discussion about the future of the Ministry of Magic after Cornelius Fudge.Sirius was absolutely delighted to hear of the showdown with Tantalus Brown.

"He blocked me on every angle." He complained, "I kept appealing for backup, he kept patronising me or ignoring me.He had some kind of fixation about security and not alerting the Dark Side by too much activity.I genuinely believe he's stupid rather than evil, but he certainly served Lucius Malfoy's purposes admirably, whichever he is."He slapped his knees with the palms of his hands and rose to his feet.

"Sorry to break up the party, but I really have to make tracks." He said reluctantly, as though speaking of a taxi ride to Pimlico rather than a journey to the other side of the world.

"Are you Apparating or Porting?" asked Harry, also rising.

"Porting," replied Sirius, "But I have to take a broomstick ride to a station as I seem to have left my Key at home!" he smiled and said his farewells to the others, shaking hands and hugging the men and kissing Hermione and Ginny.He held Ginny rather longer than the others and looked deeply into her eyes before bidding her farewell.Harry accompanied him to the front door, fetching his broomstick from the hall cupboard.

"Well, Harry," Sirius said at last, "Don't forget to write, and do drop in if you happen to be doing any excavating or digging anywhere in Mexico."Harry smiled and held up his hands in surrender.

"Oh, no!" he said, shaking his head vehemently, "I've had quite enough experience of Mexican forest to last me for some time yet, I can tell you!"Sirius grinned then his face became serious.

"Harry," he began awkwardly, "You will – look after Ginny, won't you?I mean, you won't give way to coercion from the Ministry to exploit her in any way, will you?"Harry looked shocked.

"You think I would allow that?"Sirius was shaking his head.

"No, Harry, I don't mean as an instrument to entrap Malfoy, although you may have to put up some resistance to that idea too.No, I meant about this Mind-Bond."He paused and stroked his unshaven chin thoughtfully. "You're going to come under a lot of pressure to develop this thing as a defensive, or even offensive, weapon – and soon.Ginny's had a life-shattering experience.She needs her confidence building again, slowly, bit by bit.I've been talking to Arthur and Molly, and to the medics who took care of her.She's damaged, Harry, and it will take time and patience to get her back to the Ginny we all know and love."Harry stared into Sirius's face and nodded gravely.

"I'd guessed that much." He said quietly, "I should never have left her unprotected."Sirius shook his head.

"Don't blame yourself, Harry, we were all at fault for failing to protect both of you.If it hadn't been for Ron, the whole damn house of cards would have fallen on our heads."The two men shared a moment of silence, then Harry asked a question that had been bothering him for a while.

"Sirius," he began, "About Lilith – or Katia as we knew her."Sirius's head jerked up.

"What about her?"

"Well, you said you'd known her a long time." Harry continued, noticing the way his Godfather's eyes darkened in sadness, "I wondered, well, how."Sirius sighed.

"It's a long story, Harry, with some pretty nasty bits in it – I'd really rather not go into it right now." He said with a grim smile, "She and I go way, way back, and it's not always comfortable to remember.Frankly, in view of her past record, I'm surprised I've lived to tell the tale – but I digress.I met her on a professional basis, but I've known her for much longer on a personal one.I guess now I know what she is, the only resolution will be for us either to kill each other, or to die trying."He was silent for a moment, staring into space, then abruptly he smiled.

"I'll tell you over a few beers sometime.Hey, perhaps that'll persuade you to make a trip to Merida, huh?"Harry smiled.

"Maybe, Sirius."The two men shared a hug, slapping each others' backs, then Sirius picked up his broomstick and went out on to the drive.

"Cheers, Harry." he said, giving a final salute before kicking off from the ground.It was a fine night, and Harry watched the starlit sky for a long time after Sirius had disappeared from view.

****************************************

Much later, someone else watched the sky, silent and still as the very air she breathed.Ginny shivered in the night breeze as she stood on Harry's balcony, staring at the heavens, trying to find some sort of balance in their cold impersonal brightness.She turned back into the bedroom and watched Harry sleeping, bathed in the light of the full moon.He truly was beautiful: tumbling dark hair; sweeping black eyelashes; soft, sensuous mouth, now slack-jawed in sleep; smooth skin, dappled with moonlight; muscles rippling under the surface as he stirred and turned over.

_Harry._ she said silently.He was dreaming, she could tell.She wondered whether, given time, she would be able to join with him, even in sleep, and dream with him.Restlessly, she looked back into the sky, wrapping her arms around her chest, hugging herself against the chill air and the future.

The evening had been warm, safe and full of laughter.She had joined in as much as she could, but periods of abstraction would still intrude.Harry tried hard not to notice, but it was an effort for him to keep her attention on any one thing for more than a moment.She sighed: the medics had told her this would likely happen and that it would pass with time.She and Harry had not been properly together since before Harry had departed for Mexico.She winced at the memory of what had passed between them before he left, and firmly pushed the memories away into the back of her mind.As soon as they were alone, the bedroom door closed behind them, Harry had taken her into his arms, his intentions clear.Ginny had flinched, inevitably reliving Draco's assault on her, then she had fallen upon Harry, tearing at his clothes, trying to get inside his skin, almost devouring him with her intensity.Harry had more than matched her passion, and she had known with bone-deep certainty that it would be over in moments for both of them.But once all passion was spent, exhausted and consumed with worry and injury, Harry had slid effortlessly away from her into unconsciousness.Having slept so many hours during the day, Ginny had been unable to follow him.

_I feel disorientated._ Her mind began analytically. _I feel as though there's something I'm missing, something staring me in the face that I can't grasp.I know it's an illusion – that what I'm feeling is reaction to trauma – but I can't put it aside.I'm confused, afraid, I've lost all my self-assurance and all my professional confidence.I feel as though I can't trust anybody any more – even Harry.I feel as though I'm to blame for all that has happened, everything._A single tear rolled slowly down her cheek unchecked.

Silently, she glided over to the dressing table and rummaged quietly in her handbag.Finding what she was searching for, she returned to the balcony to examine the object in the light of the moon.It was a single rosebud, still fresh and moist, even without water.She suspected it to be under a Slo-time charm and wondered how much longer it would last.This was the object she had found on her pillow when the Stun hex had worn off, the talisman Draco had left for her, as a peace offering.Most unlike him, she thought, in either of his _personae_, to be sentimental, particularly over a woman who had destroyed a carefully-laid master plan.She studied the flower once again, noting the beauty of its shape.She shrugged: typical of Draco/Marcus to have coloured it totally black.

Looking back out into the night, she wondered what had happened to Draco.Whether he had been punished for his failure to entrap her, or whether he had managed to talk his way out of it.She wondered where he was now and who he was with, whether he thought about her at all, or whether he had dismissed her out of hand as soon as he ceased to be Marcus Torrence.She wondered whether he too was watching the stars this clear, cold night and whether she would ever be free of the memories of that almost-time in his bed.In pain and confusion, she let the recollections wash over her.How she had known him for who and what he was – the boy she had loathed and despised at school, whose father had been responsible for much trouble and misery in her life, who along with his friends had teased and tormented her family until she had wanted to scream at him and hex him into the ground.Okay, so he was all grown up and gorgeous, but still a dark wizard, still wholly evil._And she hadn't cared_.What did it signify that she had been under an enchantment?That didn't change her feelings or her memories.Ginny's shoulders hunched reflexively and she cried, silently and in agony.

A while later, when the moon had sunk low over the horizon, Ginny had closed the balcony door and gone down to the kitchen to make a drink.Hunched over the simmering kettle, hugging herself for warmth, she was startled to hear a low salutation.She looked up to see Fred padding into the kitchen, barefoot, tousle-haired and yawning.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" she demanded.He shrugged.

"Study sofa's really uncomfortable." He told her, "Lee wouldn't let me use the room adjoining Ellen's.I don't think he trusts me."The last statement was made in a very aggrieved tone.Ginny gave a small chuckle.

"I daresay he has his reasons." She replied, sounding rather more like her old self.Fred gave her a searching look.

"What about you?"She shrugged.

"Oh, I slept too much during the day." She explained, rubbing her temples. "Tea or coffee?"Fred just continued to look at her enquiringly.She dropped her gaze.

"And the memories keep, well, jumping out at me."Fred nodded and took the kettle out of her shaking hand.Silently, he made a pot of tea, for once not using his wand, and poured out two steaming mugs.Handing one to his sister, he gestured to the sofa.Once there, he took a long pull at the mug and settled it on the coffee table.

"When I was training," he began, steepling his fingers, "I did a study into the effects of torture on victims – notably the Cruciatus curse, of course, but also cruder more physical methods.Lamentably, there is a great deal of study material to be had in this world."His mouth set in a grim line.

"There are many conclusions to be drawn from such a study," he continued, "But one fact stays with me more than all the others – torture is a no-win situation for the victim.If he or she resists, the pain and suffering can be more than the human frame can bear, and madness inevitably results."Ginny looked at him.

"Neville Longbottom's parents." She replied.Fred nodded in assent.

"A case in point," He agreed, "But even if the victim capitulates and gives the torturer what he wants, he/she is psychologically damaged by the experience."He noted she was giving him her full, wide-eyed attention.He leaned forward.

"Ginny, Malfoy _forced_ you to obey his will.That in itself is a form of torture."Fred held her eyes in a steady gaze while his words continued, gently and inexorably.

"You didn't go to his bed willingly, despite everything your mind is telling you to the contrary - he compelled you to submit to him.You did nothing to lead him on – he went to a great deal of trouble to lead _you_ on.There is no way on this earth you could have known in advance either who he was or what he had planned for you.Try to remember those things when the demons come and make it unbearable to remember."He smiled tenderly at his young sister, his heart breaking at her vulnerability.Ginny's eyes filled with tears.

"Fred," she croaked, "I keep reliving it.I keep … Harry …"Fred gathered her into his arms.

"I know you didn't tell us at exactly what point in the proceedings Malfoy decided he wasn't going through with it." He said as gently as he could.She looked up at him with suddenly frightened eyes, shaking her head.

"Harry … I can't tell … he didn't …"Fred stroked her hair.

"Hush." He told her, "I'm not asking you to tell me that, although it would help you eventually if you could tell Harry." he ignored her frantic negative to that idea. "All I'm saying is that not only did you do nothing of your own free will, you remained totally faithful to Harry in every way.Please believe me when I tell you that, because it is nothing but the truth."He paused to let that sink in, then began again.

"If, however, you find yourself wondering about Malfoy, picturing what it would have been like to make love with him – forgive me, Ginny, I need to say this to you – then please rest assured that this, too, is another well-recognised effect of torture.The adulation of the torturer by the victim."Ginny stared at her brother as though she had never seen him before in her life, then she took a deep shaky breath.

"You're telling me I didn't ask for it?"He shook his head solemnly. "I wasn't responsible, even though I pursued him without backup?"Fred took her hand in his.

"No one but you knew there was anything to worry about," he told her, choosing his words carefully, "And even if you had contacted the Ministry, Tantalus Brown would have dismissed you as a hysterical female crying for attention.Ginny, you're strong enough to get over this.In time, the memories will be less sharp, less immediate.Believe me, you can get through it.You're a Weasley – we're made of tough stuff."Ginny chuckled weakly through her tears, then leaned her head on Fred's shoulder and closed her eyes.Presently, her breathing slowed and he realised that she had fallen into a deep, natural sleep.He remained still for a long moment, reluctant to risk disturbing her, but suddenly is eyes moved over to the kitchen door, detecting a movement there.Squinting, he saw Harry hovering uncertainly on the threshold and shook his head gently.

"Let her sleep here." he whispered, "She'll be alright."Harry nodded almost imperceptibly.

"She will be." His voice carried faintly over to the sofa, to where Ginny stirred and smiled in her sleep.

"We both will be."

FINIS 

**I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this one out. Although I knew what I wanted to say, finding the time to say it has been impossible.Never fear, I haven't finished with the gang yet.There's enough left hanging here to get at least one more story out of them before I let them live happily ever after.Cheers!**


End file.
